Aiko
by Ryuuzaki Roth
Summary: Un ANBU debe amar a algo lo suficiente para aferrarse a la vida.
1. Primer día de primavera

_**Kyaaa!!**_

Dedicado a Eleos Argentum.

Onee-sama:

Aún no te había leído cuando me hice fan del kakasaku. Pero definitivamente, apenas leí un trabajo tuyo, decidí ponerme a escribir.

Gracias.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, lastimosamente. De lo contrario habría mucho KakaSaku!! Nyaaan!

Ryuuzaki Roth.

Inspirado en una de las pocas cosas que me hizo llorar de verdad: "Kakashi Gaiden". Este fic se me ocurrió después de haberlo visto en una página de Internet… transmitiendo!... Sip! Entre los episodios 117 y 121 de N. Shippuden!!...

Y si lloraste conmigo las mil veces que lo leíste… saludos!

Al comienzo de la historia…

Kakashi: 19 años.

Gai: 24 años.

Sakura: 6 años.

Ríjanse por estas edades para adivinar la de los demás.

Advertencia: Recuerden, este es un fanfiction. Y no me basé en ningún hecho firme para hacerlo. Sólo dejé volar mi imaginación, hasta que toqué un tema que nos intriga a todos.. por qué Kakashi dejó ANBU?... y como aún no tengo respuesta… me puse a divagar..

Ah, por cierto, contenido lolicon (no sabría explicarles que tanto). Así que si no les gusta o les ofende por favor cierren esta ventana.

Disfruten!...

_**Aiko**_

_**La Niña del Amor**_

Cap. 1: Pimavera

- lo detesto-

El hombre de las grandes cejas miró al joven Copy Ninja.

- detestas… a tu superior? Bueno.. a mi me dijeron que Jinya-san es algo pesado, pero tanto así?-

- No, no es sólo Jinya… lo es todo… odio lo que hago-

- bueno- el pelinegro se rascó la cabeza- sabía que pertenecer a ANBU era un parto, por eso no me metí-

- debiste haberme aconsejado-

- lo hice… sólo que tú nunca escuchas-

- debiste gritarme-

- lo hice-

- enserio?-

- si-

- y trataste de abofetearme?-

- no..-

- pues debiste!... era un chiquillo cuando ingresé!… lo necesitaba!-

- no te golpeé porque no me avisaste que fuiste a las pruebas de reclutamiento… ni que te aceptaron- se excusó – pero sí te di una paliza cuando me enteré… y por boca de Kurenai!... pues por lo visto no pensabas decirme nada!-

- pues si lo hubieras hecho antes…-

- es tu culpa, no mía! - ya exasperado- pero si quieres lo vuelvo a hacer ahora!-

- ya no sirve.. llevo años dentro…-

-pero por qué no renuncias?!-

- una vez que se es ANBU.. se es para toda la vida-

- entonces no te arrepientas… fue tu decisión!-

- qué parte de "era un chiquillo" no entendiste?-

Gai bufó, frustrado. Le gustaba entablar conversaciones con su rival… así eran amigos y su competencia era sana… Pero detestaba tener que lidiar con ese carácter suyo tan… Hatake Kakashi.

- estás seguro que no puedes renunciar?-

- bueno… podría dejar ANBU, sí algo realmente grave me pasara.. y un doctor dijese que ya no soy apto para seguir trabajando-

- deberías quedar inválido? -

- o volverme loco, nadie quiere a un cúcu en ANBU-

- bueno, ya estás algo loco..-

-no cuenta… a ellos les gusta mi locura-

- entonces…?-

- sería más fácil morir para salir de allí- suspiró el joven.

- bueh, yo no puedo quejarme, al menos algún día me jubilaré..-sonrió Maito- tú ni a los treinta llegarás-

- cambiemos de tema.. si?-

Al mayor no le quedó otra que aceptar. El Hatake nunca le contaría nada importante sobre su trabajo… casi siempre hablaba de cosas que ya se sabía de los ANBU, cosas superficiales... si es que tocaban el tema. Por ejemplo, Jinya era un conocido en Konoha, porque antes de ser la nueva cabeza de ANBU, fue un afamado Ninja con mucha influencia política. Quizás gracias a esa influencia tomó el mando, quien sabe… después de todo… cómo se explica que el mando de una sociedad tan secreta esté en manos de alguien cuya presencia es un ícono social?!..

Y Kakashi no lo soportaba, pero si hablaban de él, sólo criticaba su forma de ser, no su forma de trabajo…. Jamás se habla de su _verdadero_ trabajo… sólo trivialidades… y eso era todo.

- Entonces tú también deja de quejarte… serás un ANBU hasta morir-

- y tu serás un jonin del comunacho hasta morir…-

- pero al menos yo tengo vida social, y disfruto lo que hago-

- vida social… si, claro-

- si la tengo, salgo a bailar, tomo con amigos, entreno niños, voy a misiones … ah.. y de vez en cuando tengo días libres… sabes lo que es un día libre?-

- ahora estoy en mi día libre!-

- tu primer día libre… después de cuantos años?!-

El peliplata dio un respingo. Sólo murmuró por lo bajo algo parecido como un terco "también tengo vida social" y apuró el paso.

- Leer pornografia antes de dormir no es vida social-

Una mirada asesina por parte del ojo descubierto del más joven dio fin a la discusión. Era mejor cambiar de tema.

- Dentro de poco me darán a entrenar otro grupo de gennins- dijo con una sonrisa el pelinegro.

- Felicidades- con sequedad.

- Sé más entusiasta Kakashi!... Y trata felicitarme con sentimiento la próxima vez-

El Copy Ninja miró al cejón.

- No soy mentiroso-

- Tampoco muy sincero-

- cierto- y sacó un libro…

Icha-Icha.

Maito dio un pequeño gruñido. Kakashi pensaba ignorarlo. Y para colmo con ese estúpido libro erótico, que no es para nada sano, sobre todo para un joven de diecinueve años de edad. Pero si ya empezó a los doce…

- sabes, me emociona mucho esto de enseñar, sabes?...- empezó, tratando de recuperar la atención de su rival- además, tengo madera para los niños, y soy un gran ejemplo a seguir..!-

Hizo una pose guay, típica suya, alzándole el pulgar a Kakashi.

- Si los niños salen todos como tú- empezó el más joven, sin despegarse de su libro- me suicidaré. No pienso vivir en un mundo al estilo Maito Gai –

- Tú! Mi impuntual, pervertido y despreocupado rival!- gritó el de mallas verdes- Tú si que serías un ejemplo horrible para los retoños de nuestra aldea -

- Gai, deja de gritar, estamos en plena calle- le calmó- no debemos llamar la atención más de lo que la mariconada que llevas puesto ya hizo-

- Qué?.. Mis mallas de ejercicio?!... Pero si es lo más de lo más!!-

- Un profesor no viste así- sentenció el peliplata- los travestis, por otro lado…-

- puedo vestirme así y nadie diría nada, pues es un traje deportivo!-

- Los niños quedarán traumatizados si te ven en eso, ni qué decir los padres - siguió el más joven- y peor sería si los obligas a vestir así…-

- Traumati..?! – la cara se le enrojeció- al menos mi vida esta llena de amor infantil-

- pedófilo-

- Kakashi!-

- ok.. ok… te queda bien- con una gotita estilo anime en la frente- no hay duda de que eres un gran ejemplo a seguir-

- gracias-

- yo por otro lado…-

- pervertido-

- exacto! No sería un buen profesor… te imaginas a un niñito llamarme: "Kakashi-sensei"?!-

Ambos rieron con ganas. Kakashi se le acercó a su amigo, confidente.

- ves? Tengo sentido del humor!-

- sigues dolido por lo de tu vida social? Créeme, tener sentido del humor no tiene nada que ver..-

- yo tengo vida social!-

- llevas una máscara y el hitai-ate cubriéndote todo el rostro!-

- Y?-

- intimida! nadie se te acercaría así!-

- bueno… y qué?-

Maito Gai apuntó a Kakashi con un dedo, listo para hacer escándalo. Menos mal no había nadie cerca.

- te reto!-

- ahora?... – se reflejaba el desgano en el peliplata.

- tienes que pasar el resto de la tarde con el rostro descubierto!-

- ni loco-

- si lo haces, iré a mi próxima misión en ropa interior-

- no-

- en la ropa interior de mi madre?-

- hecho-

Dicho esto, se escondió en un callejón, mientras el hombre de las grandes cejas lo vigilaba que nadie se acercase. Se deshizo de la máscara y el hitai-ate, más cerrando su ojo izquierdo para cuidar el sharingan.

Para despistar a la mayoría, solía vestirse como un jounnin común y corriente, cuando no estaba de misión en ANBU, pues allí usaban armaduras y prendas ajustadas al cuerpo, con unos guantes largos desde el codo, que terminaban conn garras en las manos. Y una máscara de cerámica. La de Kakashi representaba un lobo blanco.

Pero hoy no quería que lo vinculasen con Ninja alguno. Si iba vestido como iba, con el chaleco de uniforme, y el peinado sin peine que lo caracterizaba, sumándose su notable cicatriz en el ojo del sharingan, lo reconocerían. Y lo verían sin nada cubriéndole la cara.

Ya se imaginaba: " Oh, por dios! Hatake Kakashi sin máscara?! Miren!"

NI MUERTO.

Así que, se quitó el chaleco y se lo pasó a su amigo, se arrancó las mangas de su enterizo de tela negro, y se deshizo de sus armas, tirándoselas al desprevenido Gai (aprovechó para infringir algo de daño). Luego, con un poco de saliva, se alisó el cabello y lo ató en cola de caballo, con un pedazo de la tela de sus mangas rotas. Aún así, algunos mechones rebeldes se zafaban y se posaban tercos sobre su rostro, pero les restó importancia. Utilizando la parte de metal de su hitai-ate como espejo, revisó como lucía. Dio un respingo de disgusto, al fijarse en su cicatriz y volvió a cerrar el ojo al que atravesaba. De todas maneras sería un poco difícil esconderse, esa vieja herida y el sharingan lo delataba en cierta forma.

Pero fuera de eso…

Irreconocible.

Salió del callejón, y saludó a Maito, que estaba haciendo muecas de dolor mientras se quitaba un kunai atravesado en su brazo. Le devolvió el saludo al instante, olvidando por completo su herida, y algo sonrojado…

Kakashi sonrió. No lo reconocía.

- disculpeme, joven- preguntó la Bestia Verde- mi amigo estaba en ese callejón.. lo ha visto?-

- Gai-

- ah?-

- soy yo..-

- waaaaag!-

El joven se desternilló de risa, cosa no muy común en él, mientras que su pobre amigo se recuperaba de un paro cardíaco.

- Ahora, deberás llamarme Shouta, ok?-

- O… ok- respondió Gai, aún sonrojado- tú..-

- qué?-

- por qué diablos escondes ese rostro?!- le gritó- eres HERMOSO!-

- Gai…- le fusiló con el ojo derecho- eres un pervertido de mierda…-

- sólo digo la verdad!-

- pues trata de ser no tan sincero.... asustas-

- quieres que sea mentiroso y antisocial como tú?-

- que no soy mentiroso!... y si tengo vid…-

- si lo que sea..- Gai comenzó a recuperarse. No importa cuán hermoso luzca, Kakashi siempre sería Kakashi- ahora vamos al Parque Central de Konoha -

El peliplata se le quedó mirando.

- pero.. para llegar al parque… debo cruzar la ciudad entera- dijo con un hilo de voz.

- Exacto- sonrió el otro- cuanta gente te verá hasta entonces? Con ese rostro sí que llamas la atención!... y créeme, se pondrá mejor cuando lleguemos al parque, a estas horas de la tarde está más que lleno de niños… con sus mamás-

Kakashi se alzó de hombros, con el rostro impasible, como diciendo "Total ni van a saber quien soy". Pero Gai sabía que estaba molesto.

- más te vale llevar la mejor y más sexy lencería de tu mami a tu siguiente misión, idiota- escuchó.

- hai!-

Por esto, valía la pena. Trataría con su madre después.

--

Las risas, los niños, los juegos, los gritos, los cuchicheos…

Típico de un parque.

-mira cuantos niños!- gritó el pelinegro- y algunos de ellos algún día serán mis alumnos!-

Para el peliplata era un tormento.

Mujeres mirándolo, boquiabiertas.

-Quién es ese joven?-

- Debe ser extranjero-

-Como lo sabes?-

-Crees que se me olvidaría un rostro así si lo hubiese visto antes en Konoha?-

-Quizás tienes razón-

-Me parece que es un famoso modelo de ropa interior-

- Runo-san!-

Los pudorosos gritos de las señoras lo aturdían.

La cabeza de Gai se hinchaba mientras decía un discurso sobre la juventud, la sabiduría y la pureza de los niños.

" Sólo recemos por que explote.." pensó el copy ninja mirando al cabeza de coco.

Porque así de grande como estaba, le iba ser difícil metérsela en el…

Algo interrumpió sus pensamientos…

Un llanto cercano. Ambos giraron sobre sus talones, para encontrarse a metros de una niñita de pelo rosa y ojos esmeraldas, de unos aproximados cinco añitos, en el suelo, con un gran raspón en la rodilla derecha, y llorando a lágrima viva.

Una morena de ojos grises, quizás algo mayor, se le acercó a la pequeña y le dio un abrazo.

- lo lamento, Sakura-chan! No quise empujarte!- casi a punto de llorar.

La pelirosa secó sus lágrimas al instante, y sonrió a la ojigris con ternura.

- No te preocupes, Yuzuyu-chan… fue un accidente-

Gai no pudo evitar conmoverse ante el gesto. Cerró los ojos para evitar sus lágrimas salir.

- Los niños son santos- le dijo a su amigo- se nota, por su voz quebrada, la niñita aún quiere llorar, pero se aguanta para no hacer sentir culpable a su amiga… no es eso lo más puro de la juventud, Kakashi?-

Se volvió hacia donde se supondría estaría su amigo. Gruñó al notar que éste había desaparecido, perdiéndose su discurso dramático.

- déjame ver esa herida- escuchó.

Kakashi se había arrodillado frente a la niña, y estaba examinando el raspón. Comenzó a limpiarla, escuchando un siseo por parte de la pequeña, indicándole que sentía dolor. Sacó un pañuelo limpio de su bolsillo y lo utilizó como venda, atando sobre la herida, lo cuál exigía un poquito de presión sobre ésta, haciendo que los grandes ojos verdes de ella se humedecieran nuevamente.

- Una señorita tan hermosa no debe llorar…- le murmuró el peliplata- o acabaré llorando yo…-

De nuevo la pequeña cesó su llanto, para dedicarle a Kakashi la más brillante de las sonrisas.

La más brillante y hermosa de las sonrisas.

Lo más bello que había visto el joven hasta ahora.

Tanto, que él no pudo evitar sonrojarse… al punto de parecer un tomate.

A las dos niñas esa reacción les pareció graciosa, y empezaron a reír estruendosamente.

- Es usted muy lindo!- gritaron ambas.

Definitivamente con eso no ayudaría a que su cara volviese a su color natural.

La rosa no le sacaba los ojos de encima. Esos grandes, dulces, cálidos ojos verdes.

De repente, una lluvia de pétalos rosas empezó a caer de los árboles de cerezo que abundaban en el parque. Y sintió el corazón increiblemente cálido.

- cómo se llama, Onii-chan?- le preguntó la ojijade.

- Sho…. Ogassawara Shouta-

La niña lo miró con cierta incredulidad.

- Yo me llamo Aiko-

- Qué?- la morena se dirigió a su amiga- pero, Sakura-chan, tú no…-

- shhii! Yuzuyu-chan!-

El Hatake sonrió.

- no es cierto-

- si lo es-

- oí a tu amiga llamarte Sakura-chan- le dijo, tranquilamente- no debes mentir-

- no soy mentirosa!-

- tampoco muy sincera-

- cierto…- la pequeña se alzó de hombros- pero usted tampoco-

Kakashi se sorprendió por la respuesta de la pelirosa. Su sonrojo se profundizó notablemente.

- A qué te refieres?-

- como no me sé tu nombre, te llamaré Onii-chan- siguió la pequeña, como si nada - pero usted no me llamará por mi verdadero nombre hasta que me diga el suyo, así que llámeme Aiko-

- pero te dije que me llamo Shouta!-

- ése no es tu nombre- le sonrió la pequeña.-eres muy lindo para ser tan mentiroso-

- igual tú, princesa- correspondió la sonrisa.

La niña tenía carácter. Que criatura tan inteligente y adorable!...

Se quedó mirándola.

Preciosa, perceptiva, brillante, dulce pero firme.

PERFECTA.

Cuando tuviese una hija, le gustaría que fuese idéntica a ella.

- Es usted doctor, Onii-chan?- la chica lo volvió a la realidad.- porque mi bubu ya no duele!-

- no..- respondió, casi sin aire, el peliplata.- sólo hice lo que cualquiera haría-

- que pena… yo quería casarme con un doctor…-

El rostro de Kakashi había pasado de rojo a lila, por la falta de aire.

- Pero ahora me casaré con usted!-

El pobre no sabía si desmayarse o salir corriendo.

-Tsugoi!- la morena empezó a aplaudir- tu esposo es muy guapo!-

- Es el más guapo de todos los esposos!-

Para entonces, Kakashi tenía la cara hecha un arcoiris.

- Pero tiene una cicatriz muy fea que le atraviesa un ojo!- gritó la morena.

- como te hiciste eso, Onii-chan?- preguntó la pelirosa, fijándose.

- en una pelea- dijo, tapándose el ojo con una mano, avergonzado.

La ojijade tomó esa mano y descubrió nuevamente la cicatriz.

- Por qué peleó, nii-chan?-

-por..-su voz tembló- para defender.. a un amigo..-

- y por qué le da pena?- dicho esto se volteó a su amiga y le mostró la lengua- mi esposo es un héroe! Esa marca en el ojo es una prueba! Y a mi me gusta!-

Un héroe… eso era lo último que él se consideraba. Ella era muy chica para entender la profundidad del asunto. Muy pequeña para entender el peso de la culpa que lo acosaba cada vez que se miraba a un espejo, y veía el sharingan, amenazante.

Pero toda esa agonía se desvaneció en un instante al ver nuevamente la sonrisa de la pequeña.

Esa sonrisa que lo tenía como cachorro.

Cómo alguien tan pequeña podía hacerlo sentir tan grande? Tan lleno? Tan feliz?... Tan.. Querido?

Gai tenía razón. Los niños son sabios y puros.

- Sakura-chan! Yuzuyu-chan! Hora de ir a casa!- escuchó de lejos. Una joven muy parecida a Yuzuyu agitaba la mano hacia ellos, y al ver a Kakashi, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- Ahora? Pero.. nee-chan!- la ojigris dio unos saltitos y juntó las manos, rogándole a su hermana por más tiempo para jugar.

- no te quedes mirando así a mi esposo, Mio-chan!- la pelirosa le gritó a la joven, con evidentes celos.

Kakashi sintió algo húmedo y suave haciendo presión en su barbilla, por un segundo, un mágico segundo. Su vista se nubló, apenas alcanzando a ver a la niña diciéndole adiós, sonrojadísima, para luego tomar la mano de su amiga y salir corriendo.

- La verdad, tienes madera con los niños- escuchó, esta vez, a sus espaldas.- serías un buen ejemplo, si tan sólo dejases de leer pornografía-

El peliplata seguía con los ojos fijos en la niña del cabello rosa que se alejaba, ya familiarizado con ese agradable ardor en las mejillas. Recibió una golpiza en la cabeza por parte del pelinegro, haciéndole recobrar la compostura.

- Y no vuelvas a permitir que una niñita te diga "esposo" o te bese tan cerca de la boca! Y en un parque!.. Te van a pensar pedófilo! Encima que ya eres pervertido!-

- mmm.. creo que tienes razón… la gente piensa muchas cosas..- respondió, abriendo su libro para continuar con su interrumpida lectura- y que grites ayuda mucho..-

El de traje deportivo se puso más rojo de lo que se había puesto Kakashi anteriormente. Pero por razones diferentes.

- HATAKE KAKASHI!!-

El aludido escuchó impasible todas y cada una de las palabras… adjetivos calificativos muy vulgares, para ser más sinceros, que uno jamás pensaría escuchar de la boca del buen Maito Gai.

- Un profesor no hablaría así- sonrió Kakashi- y menos en un parque lleno de posibles alumnos-

Adoraba provocar a su amigo… pero era muy flojo para atenerse a las consecuencias de drenar toda la paciencia del santo de las mallas verdes.

La siguiente tanda de insultos se la ignoró. Quizás para provocarlo más. Quizás porque le aburría…

O quizás porque en realidad tenía algo más importante en que pensar.

Y eso importante tenía la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo.

Cuando la volvería a ver?

--

Gai caminaba solo por las calles, admirando la belleza de su aldea al atardecer.

Llegó a una casa. Tocó el timbre.

Mientras esperaba, siguió pensando.

Si ver a Hatake Kakashi sin máscara lo dejó boquiabierto, casi se le calló la quijada cuando el peliplata demostró aquel lado sensible y paciente con las niñas.

Además, nunca había visto a Kakashi sonrojarse con tanta facilidad.

Quizás porque su cara simpre está cubierta, y no está acostumbrada al sol de la primavera que se puso de tantos colores.

"Qué curioso" se dijo.

-Quién carajos?!!- una voz seca y raspada se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta

-Yo, mamá- respondió Gai- vengo a pedirte algo prestado…-

Perdió la apuesta. Valió la pena.

Suspiró el delicioso aroma de flor de cerezo que impregnaba el aire de toda Konoha.

Pero qué hermoso primer día de primavera!

--

Hasta aquí… nos vemos en Bacchikoi, Kakashi-chan…!

Y en el próx cap… of course!


	2. La cita

_**Kyaaa!**_

Gracias por la tanda de rewiews recibidos!

Aquí viene el nuevo cap!

_**Aiko**_

_**La niña del amor**_

_**Cap.2: Cita**_

-Sempai!-

Se giró hacia Tenzou. El túnel subterráneo era estrecho, pero daba para los dos. A veces, iban entre más personas. Esos días, ir al HQ de ANBU era un dolor de cabeza.

- Yo!-

Esperó a que el de pelo castaño oscuro llegara a su lado para volver a caminar.

- Ya es primavera!- sonrió el castaño- no está feliz?-

- mmm…-

- Sea más optimista, Kakashi-sempai!- le dio un pequeño empujón

- mmm..-

- Dicen que si continúo cumpliendo con la misiones así como ahora, tal vez Jinya-sama me deje ser capitán un día!-

Kakashi se alzó de hombros. El chico aún era un novato, después de todo. Tenzou sólo tenía dieciséis años y acababa de ingresar. Era bueno y, si, algún día irá a ser capitán como él…

Algún todavía muy lejano día…

- y? … te van a cambiar el nombre?-

- si es para una misión fuera de ANBU, si.. ya sabes, por seguridad y eso- sonrió- será algo bastante emocionante, sempai-

- Bla.. Bla…-

- Y si.. me llaman.. Yamato?-

- Yamato?- rió el peliplata- búscate un nombre mejor!-

- Capitán Yamato!- infló el pecho, nuevamente ignorando a sus sempai.

- Como digas, Yamato-taichou… apurémonos, o llegaremos tarde…-

- Ya vamos hora y media tarde- rezongó el castaño- me dijiste que te espere en el árbol enfrente de la tienda de revistas y nunca apareciste-

- oh… bueno.. por qué no me reclamaste antes? Tú sabes, en vez de saludarme de tan buena gana y hablarme de cosas que no me importan..-

- Porque lo conozco, sempai… así que sé que tampoco te va a importar si me quejo-

- buen punto-

- el hecho de ser el amigo del insoportablemente tranquilo Hatake Kakashi ya me hace un santo, si puedo contigo, podré con mi suegra-

- no hay suegra sin prometida… y contigo está difícil…-

El joven miró a su sempai con tranquilidad, ya acostumbrado esa clase de comentarios.

- Lo aprecio, Sempai… lo quiero mucho-

- Lo lamento, no eres mi tipo-

El kohai dio un pesado suspiro.

- Ojala un día se enamore de una hermosa mujer.. Que cure su amargura interna-

Ahora le tocaba a Kakashi mirar a su amigo. Sin darse cuenta, dejó de caminar…

"_Una hermosa mujer, que cure su amargura interna"_

Sus ojos estaban aún posados en Tenzou. Pero su vista iba más allá. Al parque. Donde una hermosa sonrisa y unos tiernos ojos llenaron su corazón de momentánea paz.

Movió la cabeza, regañándose por lo que acababa de pasar por su mente. Tan distraído quedó, que poco o nada escuchaba de su pobre kohai.

Sintió que algo lo empujaba, volviéndolo a la realidad.

- Qué quieres, Tenzou?-

- Usted está enamorado-

El peliplata se quedó callado un momento, con el ojo descubierto agrandado en sorpresa, fijo en el castaño. Tenzou tenía un gran corazón y un extraño talento con las personas. Sabía como evitar una pelea, reconciliar amistades, crear amistades, era una excelente alcahueta cuando lo requerían e increíblemente bueno pillando los sentimientos y preocupaciones de uno con sólo fijarse en su lenguaje corporal. Tal vez por eso eran amigos. Ambos se fascinaban con la personalidad del otro.

Pero las emociones de Kakashi eran difíciles de leer, incluso para Tenzou. Y esta vez no era excepción. NO!! NO LO ERA!!... Aunque debía admitir que lo tomaron por sorpresa.

- Su silencio es un.. "si"…?-

- no digas estupideces-

- es un sí, entonces-

-Que te calles-

- bueh… valga la redundancia-

Kakashi volvió a caminar, y apuró el paso. No estaba enamorado de nadie. Él no creía en el amor a primera vista, para empezar. Aunque debía admitir que la hermosa niña lo había conmovido.. un poco.. Y SÓLO UN POCO!.

- Sempai!...Cómo se llama?!-

- no te importa-

- entonces de verdad hay alguien?-

- ahora no, Tenzou-

- Es bonita?-

- que te-

-Que te?-

- QUÉ TE IMPORTA-

El joven soltó un gemidito de ansiedad.

-No piensa decirme nada sobre su nueva novia?-

- No- y abrió la puerta.

- Usted es muy cruel, Sempai!- zapateó el más joven, para luego sonreír pícaramente- pero no negó que tiene novia…-

Tras una carcajada de triunfo, Tenzou hizo su camino aparte, doblando en un pasillo. Nuevamente, hizo gala de su increíble talento con las personas.

Kakashi, ya incómodo, se aclaró la garganta y entró a la oficina, donde su jefe lo esperaba para darle su nueva misión, un regaño por tardón y quizá lanzarle una que otra maceta por entrar sin tocar o saludar siquiera.

--

Kakashi se fijó en el polémico periódico "Konoha no Hikari" que encontró en el despacho de Ayase Kokoro, cuando fue por unos papeles antes de ir de misión.

"Konoha no Hikari" era muy popular entre la élite Ninja.

Porque qué mejor que unos graciosos chismes y estúpidos escándalos para olvidar la tensión antes o después de una horrible misión?

Aún así, él no la leía mucho. Pero había una foto gigante en la primera plana, anunciando el chisme principal, que llamó por completo su atención.

El título decía: "LA BESTIA VERDE DE KONOHA… CON BRAGAS ROSAS?!!"

Con la foto de Maito Gai, en una pose típica suya, alzando el pulgar a la cámara…

Vistiendo sostén y bragas rosa pastel…

- Um.. Ayase-san-

- Si, Kakashi-kun?-

- puedo quedarme con eso?-

- por supuesto, yo ya lo terminé-

- gracias-

- deberías leer la historia de la primera plana- sonrió la mujer- que mal amigo aquel que fuerza a alguien a vestir como su madre en una misión!-

- Él apostó-

- disculpa?-

- no, nada.. Gracias otra vez, Ayase-san-

Definitivamente, tenía que hablar con Gai… bueno, no hablar.._ Burlarse_ de Gai lo antes posible. Preferiblemente, en el parque central de Konoha. No quería irse sin dar un último paseo…

Y verla.

La imagen de Tenzou entró de choque en su cabeza.

No porque le interese!! Sólo quería asegurarse de que no se haya lastimado nuevamente.

Si, eso!

--

Miró y re miró. Y luego volvió a mirar. Había niños, a montones. Era un parque después de todo. Pero reconocería aquel pelo rosa donde fuera….

Un sentimiento comenzó a hacer "pop!" en su cabeza… un sentimiento que reconocía y su cerebro negaba admitir. Sintió algo estrujándole el pecho.

Ella no estaba.

-Hey! Qué te pasa?- le peguntó el buen Gai. – y qué haces disfrazado de Shouta de nuevo? Quieres que vaya en ropa interior a una misión otra vez?.. Kakashi?-

Pero el peliplata no respondía, sólo asentía con la cabeza, ausente. Las pocas veces que salió con chicas (la útima vez tenía cuánto? Diecisiete?), nunca de los nunca lo habían dejado plantado. Y eso que él daba razones. Como por ejemplo, llegar dos horas tarde, u olvidar recogerla, leer pornografía mientras ella le habla de su vida personal y sus metas en la vida… y el más popular… no pagar la cuenta.

Quizás sí era algo antisocial… y un desastre de cita.

Meneó la cabeza con fuerza. " Cálmate! Esto ni siquiera es una cita! Ella NO tiene la obligación de venir sólo porque tú estás, o si? Quizás ni te recuerda! Además.. Habíamos quedado con Tenzou en que ella no te gustaba, verdad?!"

Trató de darse fuerza. Pero ya no quería ni burlarse de Gai. Era cierto. La niña de ojos jade probablemente ya lo habrá olvidado. Había pasado ocho días y medio con tres horas desde que la conoció, después de todo. No que él lleve cuenta, claro… o sí?

Oh, Kami.

Era él el único que realmente quedó marcado con aquel encuentro tan… al azar? Por supuesto. A cuántos más ella les habrá mentido sobre su nombre y propuesto escandalosamente matrimonio? Ok, ya estaba siendo un poco perverso… y … celoso?

Meneó la cabeza… siempre fue así de paranoico? SIP.

Y aún no supo cómo la niña no creyó en su identidad como Shouta…

-Oi… estás bien?- preguntó el cejotas.

-estoy… respirando- miró a su amigo- verdad?-

- si…?-

-entonces estoy de maravilla-aplaudió sin ganas-Me voy. Tengo que prepararme para trabajar-

- Y para qué me llamaste?-

- se me olvidó-

Y se alejó..

A una larga y horrible misión. Y sin despedirse….

Despedirse de quién? De una niña que jamás volvería a ver… y si se reencuentran… tal vez no lo reconozca?

Pero que inmaduro niñito malcriado. Menos mal tiene diecinueve años y pasó casi toda su vida siendo un ninja….!! Se supone que debe estar más consciente de la realidad que cualquiera!

Oh, Kami!!

A veces, ser un genio no era más que un escozor en el trasero. Tanta lógica en la cabeza le impedía sentir con libertad. Tanto pensar y pensar le dejaban sin oportunidad de admitir lo frustrado que se sentía en ese momento… y era por algo tan insignificante… que parecía ser lo único que importaba de verdad: Ojos verdes, vivos y hermosos. Que específicamente venían acompañados de pelo rosa y sonrisa radiante.

-Esto es tan… vergonzoso…- suspiró pesadamente.

Siguió caminando. Ya había salido del parque y estaba dirigiéndose a una de sus _tiendas de provisiones _favoritas(como él llamaba a sus librerías rosas).Había gente que se le quedaba mirando, mujeres mejor dicho. Era increíble. A ninguna la parecía raro que tuviese un ojo abierto y otro no. O la cicatriz atravesando el cerrado. Todas lo comían con los ojos. Cuando a Sakura pareció impresionarle poco, supuso que a los demás también. Aún así, le era molesto.

-Nee-chan! Apúrate!-

-Ya voy, Yuzuyu-chan!-

Se volteó para mirar, las voces le eran familiares. Eran la amiga de Aiko, y su hermana mayor, la última llevando un tarro de lo que podría ser medicina.

-Yuzuyu-chan, deja de correr!-

-Nee-chan! Tú acelera! Sakura-chan está muy enferma!-

El joven se quedó sin aire unos segundos. Amarga y dulce coincidencia! Aiko-chan… enferma?!

Su cerebro comenzó nuevamente una protesta lógica, y bastante bien argumentada.

Pero sus piernas dieron a correr.

Debía ir a verla!...

Y ellas iban o a su casa, o a un hospital.. así que.. Por qué no seguirlas?

-

Dos pisos, no muy grande ni muy pequeña, blanca, y un minúsculo jardín.

La casa de Sakura-chan.

Una regordeta pero hermosa mujer salió de la casa.

Pelo rosa.

No hay mucha gente con ese color de cabello en el mundo. Así que la mujer no podía ser otra que la madre de la niña de ojos jade.

La mujer se sonrojó al verlo.

-Señor, qué desea?- recuperando la compostura.

- Um.. si- empezó, algo incómodo- soy Shouta, amigo de …-

- Mio?-

- Quién?-

La mujer volteó, gritó "Mio-chan, visita!" y luego se volvió al peliplata.

- Eres el nuevo novio de Mio-chan, eh?- sonrió la mujer- eres muy guapo, muchacho… y qué rápida es ella para conseguir chicos! Y eso que sólo vino hasta Konoha para pasar el festival de primavera.. – murmuró algo como " ojalá no le rompa el corazón", para luego volver a dirigírsele- No te preocupes, fue a hacer un mandado, pero llegó hace apenas unos minutos, ya viene… Mio-chan!!-

"El novio de quién?.."

-No, señora.. yo-

La joven morena de ojos grises salió. Era la hermana mayor de Yuzuyu. Al ver a Kakashi, se sonrojó de tal forma, que el peliplata pensó que iba a explotarle la cabeza.

-U.. Us.. Usted?- tartamudeó ella. Entonces ella lo recordaba?... Kakashi la miró con disimulada sorpresa.

- Yo!- saludó el joven, y luego se volvió a la señora- discúlpeme, pero yo..-

- por que no me dijiste que tenías novio?!- empezó la mujer, dirigiéndose a su sobrina.

- tía!- la joven se sonrojó más, si eso se podía.

- Yo no soy el novio de esa chica!- se exasperó el Copy Ninja- ni la conozco!-

La mujer lo miró. La ojigris bajó la cabeza, algo desilusionada.

-Entonces, A qué vino?-

- Vine por Aiko-cha…- tosió- digo, Sakura-chan, me dijeron que está muy enferma-

- uh?!-

La mujer se quedó boquiabierta.

-De dónde conoce usted a mi bebé?- preguntó.

-Del parque -nervioso- se lastimó y le curé la herida… y –

-El hombre del pañuelo?-

-Quién?.. -luego recordó que usó un pañuelo para cubrir el raspón de la rodilla de la niña- Oh.. si, era mi pañuelo…-

- Ah! Haber empezado por ahí!- rió la mujer- Sakura-chan me habló de usted… Que Onii-chan esto, que Onii-chan aquello…y que se iban a casar y esas cosas..-

Kakashi tragó saliva. Se sentía como presentándose como novio oficial a su nueva suegra. Por alguna extraña razón ese pensamiento le hizo sentir algo cálido en los pulmones.

Que se hizo más agradable al darse cuenta de que la niña no la había olvidado.

-Esa niña debió hacerte sentir muy incómodo- la mujer estudió con la mirada al joven, que comenzó a sentirse fuera de lugar- no, muchacho?-

Respiró, aliviado. Por un instante pensó que lo tratarían de pervertido.

-Por mi está bien- sonrió- los niños son así-

- Sakura es algo alocada, discúlpela-

- Bromea? Es la niña más lista y linda que conozco!-

- muchas gracias- la mujer se sonrojó, después de todo, Sakura era su replica exacta, versión más delgada- vino a buscar su pañuelo?-

- No… que se lo quede, sólo vine a saludarla-

- Oh.. bueno- al mujer dudó- está en cama y..-

- Me voy esta tarde por negocios- rogó el joven- no vendré en varios días… y realmente quiero verla-

- Pues… si, claro- la mujer sonrió- ella parece tenerle cariño…-

Le dejó entrar a la casa, un poco insegura aún.

-No pensé que se conocieran mucho- le dijo la señora- como para preocuparse por ella y querer visitarla o despedirse de ella, sabe?-

- No sé mucho de Sakura-chan- rió el peliplata, complacido- pero ella parece conocerme bastante -

--

Una habitación pintada de rosa. Obviamente. Una cama con almohadas y sábanas rosas. Algún que otro detalle rojo. Una mesa de té pequeña, muñecas, flores de cerezo en la mesa de luz… Y todo olía a Sakura-chan.

No le sorprendió reconocer el humor de ella. A pesar de sólo haberla visto una vez, parecía que se había memorizado cada detalle sobre la hermosa niña de ojos jade.

Y allí estaba ella. Durmiendo. Ensimismada en sueños de fiebre y agonía, con un sonrojo típico de una niña enferma tratando de descansar.

Yuzuyu saltó de su lugar al lado de la cama de su primita, al ver al atractivo peliplateado. También lo reconoció?!

-Sakura-chan!! Digo.. Aiko-chan!- trató de despertar a la pelirosa- es tu esposo!!-

- no digas esas cosas, Yuzuyu-chan!- susurró Mio a su hermana, molesta- y no la despiertes! Pobre Sakura-chan!-

La aludida dio un pequeño gemido y siguió durmiendo, la boca entreabierta, los labios carnosos y rosados, las mejillas teñidas.

Tan adorable.

Tan perfecta.

La sonrisa del joven demostraba muy poco lo que realmente sentía. A pesar de que tenía intenciones de encontrarla despierta y tener algo de cháchara, tampoco le decepcionó esta situación, con ella bonita y dormidita. Al menos la vio antes de irse lejos.

Incluso enfermita, lucía más hermosa que cualquier otra _mujer_ que haya conocido jamás.

Se preguntó, mentalmente, si al tener él su hija, cuando ésa enfermase luciría tan única y hermosa.

Definitivamente, cuando tenga una hija, ésa sería exactamente como la divina pelirosa que yacía en la cama.

Sólo mirándola, el tiempo parecía ir más despacio. Aunque probablemente sólo era su imaginación. No supo cuando tiempo estuvo allí, pero cuando desvió la mirada de la cama hacia la ventana, ya estaba oscuro.

Ug… se tenía que ir.

Y no quería. Realmente no quería.

Además, se fijó que las otras dos chicas se habían dormido. Prácticamente estaba a solas con ella. Por alguna extraña razón, un escalofrío de pudor recorrió su columna.

Volvió a mirarla, sólo para notar que la tenue luz de la lámpara en la mesa de noche (que sólo Kami sabe como se encendió, porque él ni jota) la hacia ver cada vez más hermosa.

Podía en el mundo existir algo tan bello?

Era sólo él y su imaginación?

Acaso estaba siendo víctima de un genjutsu que le hacía creer que ella existía?

Era ella real?

Era un ángel? Si! Si!! Oh, Kami, por supuesto que si!!

Dejó a un lado su típica paranoia y su debate cerebral, para deleitarse nuevamente con la vista que se le ofrecía. Tan embelesado estaba, que apenas notó que la puerta de la habitación se había abierto. Giró para encontrarse con la madre de su ángel.

-Shouta-kun… creí que ya se había ido…-

-umm… umm.. – el muchacho comenzó a dudar.

- Nana- dijo la mujer. Al presentarse unas horas antes ella no se molestó en decir su nombre.

-oh, Nana-san… desea que me vaya?-

La mujer, sonrojadísima negó con la cabeza.

-No, no quise decir eso…. Es que, me preocupa, estuvo mucho tiempo aquí… ha comido usted algo?-

Como apropósito, su estómago rugió justo en ese instante.

Ahora el sonrojado que negaba con la cabeza era él.

-Venga, le daré galletas y leche- sonrió la mujer- créame, mis galletas son muy sabrosas-

El joven, muy a su pesar, dejó su cómodo lugar cerca de la cama de la niña. Pero no pudo resistirse. Nunca había comido galletas caseras. Nunca tuvo una madre que le hiciera unas.

Una mezcla de felicidad y melancolía lo sofocaron mientras se hacia paso a la cocina. Sakura tenía mucha suerte de tener una familia. Tanía mucha suerte de comer galletas de mamá todos los días. Kakashi sonrió mientras la mujer le acercaba un plato de galletas.

Su falta de tacto social siempre le hizo sentir que no encajaba en ningún lado. Pero en esta casa…

Se sentía como si hubiese vivido allí toda su vida.

Tomó las galletas y su vaso con leche, mientras Nana lo miraba de manera maternal. Nadie lo había mirado así jamás. Y se sentía tan bien!

-Te gustan?-

-Nunca comí algo más delicioso-

La mujer soltó una carcajada.

-Niño! Pero si son sólo galletas!-

- Pero me encantan- algo cálido inundó el pecho del peliplata mientras llevaba otra galleta entera a la boca- nadie me había hecho galletas, nunca-

Nana-san quedó en silencio unos segundos. Kakashi dedujo que ella ya se estaba dando cuenta de lo que él dijo y su significado. Sus ojos verdes, más oscuros que los de Sakura, se posaron en él con más amor maternal que el que jamás en su vida recibió. Y también había algo de lástima.

Lo veía como un a pobre huérfano sin hogar. Y Kakashi realizó que así era. Tenía en su posesión un espacioso departamento, que no era más que una heladera comparado con esta casa. Éste sí era un hogar. Y ya estaba acostumbrándose a él.

-puedes venir a comer mis galletas… o a almorzar, cuando quieras…- sonrió la mujer- cuántos años tienes, niño?-

-diecinueve- la palabra "niño" le era muy incómoda.

- oh-

Kakashi conocía ese "oh". Era el "oh" de "Oh, pero si es sólo un niño!" que le había dado Ayase-san cuando lo conoció, el día que le otorgaron el cargo de capitán de escuadrón ANBU, a los quince años. No entendía el porqué de esa expresión. Kakashi no se sentía un niño en absoluto… Nunca se sintió como uno.. si se toca ese tema…

-También puedo hacerte obento, cuando regreses y tengas que trabajar mucho…-

- no, por favor, no se moleste-

- no me molesta, siendo madre de una sola hija… mal no me haría un poco más de compañía- fue la melancólica respuesta de Nana.

Acaso ella se sentía sola?

Fue cuando Kakashi realizó algo en especial. Dónde estaba el esposo de Nana-san, padre de Sakura?

Y nuevamente, como apropósito, se escucha la puerta principal abrir y cerrar, y en un segundo, un hombre alto, moreno y de ojos grises aparece en la cocina. Apenas Kakashi lo ve, siente que algo pesado le dio en el estómago. El peliplata se dio cuenta de que probablemente Mio y Yuzuyu eran de su lado de la familia.

Nana se levanta para besar a su esposo.

-buenas noches querid..-

-está lista la cena?- el hombre ignoró por completo el intento de afecto de la mujer pelirosa así como ignoró la presencia del joven Copy Nin.

La mujer se detiene en su acción, avergonzada. Kakashi parpadeó su ojo sano un par de veces, mientras el de la cicatriz se mantuvo impasiblemente cerrado.

-No, aún no..-

- por qué?- la voz filosa del hombre notablemente hería a su esposa, y Kakashi estuvo a punto de levantarse a darle una golpiza.

Se sentía como si un estúpido adolescente acabara de insultar a su madre. El hombre evidentemente no era un adolescente, pero en sólo una tarde Nana-san fue más madre para él que aquella que le dio la vida.

-Sakura-chan…- comenzó la mujer.

-y dónde está esa niña? Mira que no venir a saludar a su padre…-

- Sakura-chan está enferma- respondió el peliplata, la voz tan filosa como la del hombre.

Fue ahí que el hombre realizó su presencia. Pero luego lo volvió a ignorar, volviéndose a su esposa.

-Quién es él?-

- umm..- Nana empezó a apretujarse las manos con nerviosismo.

-Soy Ogassawara Shouta, amigo de Sakura-chan- respondió el joven- y ella está con resfrío y fiebre-

Ambos se miraron, de arriba abajo, desafiantes. La aguda nariz del peliplata comenzó a sentir una esencia nueva y diferente en el ambiente, proveniente del hombre que acabara de entrar.

-Ayer le dije a Sakura que no fuera al lago a jugar, que aún está medio cogelado por el invierno, pero esa niña nunca escucha- miró al joven con desdén-No eres muy grande para ser amigo de mi hija?-

Kakashi apretó los puños.

-Daisuke, querido- Nana tomó a su esposo del brazo- él es Shouta-kun, Sakura estuvo hablando de él toda la semana, recuerdas…?-

-No, no recuerdo- respondió el hombre, mientras zafaba su brazo.

Casi en ese instante, reconoció ese olor. Era perfume. Perfume de mujer. Y no era exactamente el perfume de Nana o Sakura, o Mio… ni Yuzuyu! A él le bastaba un día para familiarizarse con el humor de cada una. Y éste no daba con ninguna de ellas.

Era el perfume de una mujer extraña.

Estaba casi seguro de que iba a matar a ese señor. Allí fue cuando Kakashi se dio cuenta del porqué Nana-san se sentía tan sola.

Kakashi sentía que encajaba perfectamente en esa familia.

Y se vio en el derecho de pensar que el único fuera de lugar era ese hombre.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya- dijo, después de darse un minuto para calmar sus instintos asesinos.

-pero, Shouta-kun, aún no terminaste tu merienda…- empezó la mujer.

- puedo llevármelas a mi casa?- preguntó el joven- y si sobran… para mi viaje…?-

-claro!- Nana-san comenzó a prepararle una sustanciosa cantidad de galletas dentro de una bolsita rosa- aquí tienes, querido. Y ven cuando quieras-

-hai-

Apenas volteó para dirigirse a la puerta, cuando se topó con Sakura, levantada de su cama, aún muy sonrojada y tallándose los ojos. Cuando ella levantó la cabeza, trató de dar un grito de sorpresa, pero de su boca sólo salió un afónico gemido.

-Sakura-chan! Qué haces levantada?!- Nana corrió hacia su hija.

-Yo.. me desperté.. y escuché a papá…- Sakura tenía la vista en Kakashi, y él en ella.- Onii-chan…-

- Yo!- saludó él, mucho más alegre.

Alegre porque al fin estaba hablando con ella. Y porque Daisuke estaba siendo ignorado tanto por su esposa como por su propia hija, lo que lo ponía evidentemente alterado.

-Cómo supiste dónde vivo?- preguntó la niña.

- verás..- Kakashi miró a su alrededor, en busca de una buena mentira- …soy… un mago-

La niña aguantó la respiración al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían más y más.

Kakashi no pudo evitar su sorpresa. Ella le creyó?

Creyó que él era un mago pero nunca creyó que se llamaba Shouta?!!

Qué clase de niña era su ángel?!

Nana rió con ganas mientras abrazaba a su hija con ternura.

-Bueh… y yo ya debo irme…- se quejó con pena.

-tan pronto? Pero Onii-chan!-

-Sakura-chan- su madre la miró con seriedad- Shouta-kun estuvo aquí casi todo el día cuidando de ti, pero tiene que ir de viaje mañana y necesita dormir-

-viaje? – Sakura volvió a mirar a Kakashi- es cierto, Onii-chan?-

Casi con dolor, Kakashi asintió. La niña bajó la cabeza, decepcionada.

Oh, Kami!

Lo último que él quería en el mundo era entristecer a esa niña!!

-umm.. umm..- empezó- pero regresaré para el festival de primavera!-

Sakura levantó la cabeza, los ojos iluminados y la sonrisa radiante. Ya no parecía enferma en lo absoluto.

-En serio?-

-Sip- Kakashi sonrió a la par que la niña- y tal vez… podamos ir juntos..?-

Sakura parpadeó varias veces en sorpresa. Pero luego dio un saltito y, al fin, logró soltar un gritito despierto.

Eso era suficiente para que el peliplata se sintiera correspondido.

-Te veo en dos semanas- asintió con la cabeza en despedida, mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

- no llegues tarde!-

Ouch…

- uf.. eso me va a costar-

Las risas de las dos lo contagiaron, y Kakashi dejó la casa, no sin antes lanzarle una última mirada desafiante a Daisuke.

--

-Taichou, eso que lleva ahí es una bolsita rosa?-

-Cierra la boca, Enoki, y sigue tu camino-

Pero su subordinado, en vez de obedecerle, tomó la bolsita de su cintura y la abrió para investigar.

-Galletas? En una bolsita rosa?- el rubio miró incrédulo a su capitán- nOoo!! Taichou tiene novia!!-

Los otros dos detuvieron su marcha para acercarse a mirar. Kakashi le encestó una buena tunda Enoki mientras ponía la bolsa en su lugar… mucho más asegurada.

-quién es, Taichou?- preguntó Enoki, sobándose.

- no te va a decir- dijo Tenzou con desgano.

- porque no les importa- finalizó Kakashi.

- Oi, Taichou… no me diga que es Kaede-san!-

- Calla, Kippei-

- Kaede-san? La hermana de Jinya-sama?!- Tenzou miró a su sempai- no me diga que ella..?!!-

- no-

- Kokoro-san?-

-No!-

-la vieja que te vende porno en la esquina de tu casa?-

- No… Sora-obaachan me rechazó cuando le propuse matrimonio a los trece años, cuando me regaló mi primera edición autografiada de Icha Icha… - suspiró dramáticamente el Copy Nin - fue mi primer amor…-

- La vieja?- Enoki movió la cabeza.

- no, Icha Icha- respondió Tenzou.

Los tres suspiraron, rendidos. Kakashi sonrió, triunfante, por debajo de su máscara de lobo.

-Y no nos va a decir, Taichou?-

-Debemos seguir nuestro camino, saben?- dicho esto, reinició su marcha.

-No.. no nos va a decir- Kippei meneó la cabeza.

- Luces con prisa, sempai…- Tenzou se le acercó - por qué será?-

- sólo quiero terminar esta misión rápido y volver a casa en menos de dos semanas-

- pero de qué hablas?!- Enoki consiguió alcanzarlos- Esta misión nos tomará un mes, como mínimo!-

- bien, daremos lo mejor de nosotros así regresamos a casa en poco después de una semana…- Kakashi estaba tan tranquilo como siempre, pero con mejor humor. Y Tenzou nunca pasaba esas cosas por alto.

- acabamos de dejar Konoha y ya la extrañas, Taichou?- Kippei era el último en seguirle el paso.

-Por qué la urgencia en regresar?- preguntó Tenzou- tiene algo que ver con el Festival de Primavera?... o.. tu novia misteriosa? O los dos?-

Maldito sean Tenzou y sus súper poderes en relaciones!

-Eh, Taichou?- Tenzou sólo lo llamaba así para provocarlo- estoy acaso equivocado?-

Kakashi fingió dar un suspiro pesado, agradeciendo que sus máscaras, tanto la de tela como la de cerámica, ocultaban su sonrisa.

-No, no lo estás- dijo, impasible- Debo llegar para el festival de primavera, porque tengo una cita, punto-

Sus tres compañeros no lo dejaron en paz durante el resto del camino. Y de castigo, él no les invitó ni una galleta siquiera.

--

Hasta aquí!!

No vemos en el sigte cap!...

Rewiews! Porfaaaaaaa!! Por mi cumple que fue el miércoles?!

(haciendo uso de mi chantaje emocional…jajaja!)

Read ya!!


	3. Simón Dice: Festival de Primavera!

_**Kyaaa!**_

:lágrimas: Muchísimas gracias a todos por los rewiews!!!

Y a los que me felicitaron y/o cantaron "Feliz cumpleaños" por mi cumple… Miles de millones de gracias!! Besos para todos!! Nyaaan!

Atte.

Ryuuzaki Roth.

_**Aiko**_

Cap.3

Simón dice: Festival de Primavera!

Se masajeó las sienes con las yemas de sus dedos. Aún tenía mucho papeleo por hacer y en unas horas se reuniría con el Hokage para informarle sobre el curso de las misiones en HQ de ANBU, como era costumbre. Y encima… le venía un dolor de cabeza de aquellos…

Él nunca fue propenso a los dolores de cabeza. Hasta donde sabía su única migraña era cierto adolescente peliplateado cuyo hobby era romper todas las reglas que él imponía.

Como por ejemplo "Está terminantemente prohibido acostarse con mi hermana"

Y quien fue el primero que lo desobedeció?... Hatake Kakashi, por supuesto.

Un dolor punzó en su cerebro. En definitiva, se le venía una migraña… y una grande.

Mal augurio. Sólo podía significar que el joven Copy Nin se las arregló para arruinarle la vida incluso estando fuera de la aldea. Odiaba a ese niño. Siempre lo odió. Pero ese sentimiento se intensificó aún más durante los últimos dos años, después de… _aquello._

Suspiró pesadamente.

Para ser sólo primavera, ya hacía un calor casi veraniego. Estaría el clima tratando de compensar el infierno de hielo por el cual la pobre Konoha tuvo que pasar hasta hace sólo unas semanas?

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió. Fusiló con la mirada hacia esa dirección.

Pero qué nadie sabe tocar la puerta?!!

No había sido ni una semana y media desde que Kakashi se fue de misión, y justo cuando pensó que su único subordinado desubicado no estaba para molestar… se viene otro para imitarlo?!

Pero qué cosa de locos!

-Jin-nii…- una tímida voz femenina se hizo escuchar antes de que apareciera el rostro de una bonita morena de ojos azules, muy parecida a él.

- Ahora no, Kaede…- gruñó Jinya- y no me llames así, estás en el trabajo-

La muchacha se sonrojó ante la corrección de su hermano mayor.

- lo lamento, Jinya-sama- la joven bajó la cabeza- pero no le traigo muy buenas noticias…-

Jinya frunció el ceño, más por el dolor que por las palabras de su secretaria y hermana menor.

Malas noticias. Y, en definitiva, tenían que ver con ese mocoso…

-No me digas: Hatake Kakashi?-

El color en las mejillas de la ojiazul desapareció cuando escuchó el nombre del jonin más joven en la historia.

-Cómo…?-

-tengo un sexto sentido con él…- respondió Jinya, alegando a su poderoso dolor de cabeza- qué hizo ésta vez?-

-na-nada, Jinya-sama…- la joven comenzó a temblar- fue culpa de los datos que nos dieron sobre la misión para su equipo…-

-Qué?-

-Eran falsos, Jin-nii…- terminó la joven mujer, nuevamente olvidando las formalidades- el equipo Kakashi fue emboscado-

Ay… mierda. Sintió como una explosión dentro de su cabeza, se tapó la cara con las manos y dejó escapar un gemido de frustración.

-Dónde están?-

- llegaron al Hospital Central de Konoha anoche..-

- y cómo está el tarado ése?-

- umm..- a joven se sonrojó- Kakashi-kun tiene un corte profundo en el pecho y agotó casi toda su chakra para proteger a sus subordinados, que están prácticamente ilesos. De hecho, son ellos los que están haciendo guardia en su habitación, para evitar que escape del Hospital, como la penúltima vez… o de esconderse en el armario del conserje con una enfermera, como la última vez…-

Jinya posó su cabeza en su enorme escritorio. Lo único que podría rescatarse de aquel idiota de Kakashi era su liderazgo nato y el hecho de que cuidaba mucho de aquellos a los que estaba a cargo.

Aunque eso era más que obvio, con toda la culpa que lo consume, no dejaría que otro subordinado suyo muera en sus brazos _otra_ vez… verdad?

Bueh, al menos, si el resto estaba bien, podría enviarlos a misiones individuales hasta que el líder se recupere y vuelvan a sus posiciones.

-Tráeme una aspirina, Kaede-chan…-

- Hai, Jin-nii!-

Al diablo con las formalidades, estaba enfermo y necesitaba mimos de su _única_ hermana.

Hatake Kakashi, hasta sin intención o culpa alguna, le había arruinado el día.

Mirar que joder una misión el mismísimo día en que él debe dar los reportes al Tercero!

-Te odio, Hatake Kakashi…-

--

Morenos de ojos azul vivo, los hermanos Ogassawara, cada uno de diferente manera y con mucha originalidad, formaron parte de la existencia del hijo del Colmillo Blanco de Konoha.

Ogassawara Jinya, quince años mayor que él, fue su primer líder de escuadrón y su maestro durante sus primeros años en ANBU. Se odiaron desde el primer día, cada uno en desacuerdo con el carácter del otro.

Jinya odiaba a Kakashi por ser atrevido, tardón, maleducado y pervertido, todo eso siendo tan joven. Kakashi odiaba a Jinya porque éste era arrogante, mimado, despectivo, amargado y por comportarse como si fuera más viejo de lo que en realidad era.

Luego, Jinya se volvió cabeza de ANBU y Kakashi fue promovido a capitán de escuadrón, teniendo su propio equipo. Pero ninguno se libró del otro. Jinya ahora era su jefe…

Ogassawara Kaede? Oh, claro… perdió la virginidad con esa mujer, cuando tenía 17 años. Ella era como cuatro años mayor que él. Acabó siendo castigado cuando Jinya se enteró. Lo raro es que hasta entonces nunca supo que había una orden que decía "Está terminantemente prohibido acostarse con mi hermana" entre el nuevo reglamento ANBU. Kaede lo acosó desde que entró a la asociación, siendo Kakashi un preadolescente, quizás porque era la única persona que se enfrentaba a su hermano.

Pero, definitivamente, el que realmente marcó su vida fue el hermano menor, de aproximadamente su edad. Tal vez un año mayor que él.

Ogassawara Shouta era la persona con el carácter más cercano al de Uchiha Obito que Kakashi conoció. Quizás por eso, apenas se conocieron, se llevaron a las piñas.

Y se volvieron los mejores amigos.

Su vacío fue llenado por la extraña relación que llevaba con el otro chico, mezcla de amistad y rivalidad. Al ojiazul poco le importaba que el peliplateado fuera su líder de escuadrón. Nunca lo llamó "Taichou" o "Sempai", sino "Kaka-chan". Kakashi, por otro lado, se refería a él como "Shou-chan"

Y, por un tiempo, Kakashi vivió feliz.

Dejó morir a Obito. Dejó morir a Rin. Pero se juró a sí mismo que jamás dejaría que la historia se repitiese con Shouta. Lo protegió, como protegió a cada subordinado que estuvo con él.

Todo parecía ir de maravilla, Shouta molestando a Kakashi, Kakashi provocando a Jinya, Kaede acosando a Kakashi, Jinya castigando a Kakashi por haber nacido, Shouta incitando a Kakashi a tirarse a su propia hermana, Kakashi dándole palizas, Jinya castigándolos a los dos por estúpidos y Kakashi molestando a Shouta sobre sus sentimientos por Ayase Kokoro.

Una felicidad que parecía no tener fin…

Pero tuvo un fin. Lo tuvo cuando Shouta yacía en brazos del peliplata, con sangrientos muñones donde una vez estuvieron sus manos, y sus piernas esparcidas al otro lado del campo primaveral, en un charco de sangre.

Y, nuevamente, Kakashi no pudo mantener su promesa.

-

Había pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que recordó tan vívidamente la muerte del ojiazul.

Abrió los ojos y los volvió a cerrar. Había amanecido y el sol le venía de lleno en la cara.

-Alguien sería tan amable de cerrar las cortinas, por favor?-

Alguien obedeció, gracias a Kami.

-Cómo estás, Sempai?- escuchó a Tenzou con un alegre tono de voz, casi cantado.

- No me he sentido mejor en años- respondió el peliplata entre siseos de dolor, ojos aún cerrados y los dientes apretados.

El pecho le dolía como la madre! Y se sentía increíblemente débil!

El kohai meneó con la cabeza.

-Tienes muy poca consideración contigo mismo, sempai-

-cierra la boca, te salvé el trasero… se los salvé a todos ustedes!-

Los otros dos, fuera de la habitación, dieron un "Si" dormilón. Kakashi notó una tercera presencia dentro de la habitación.

-Tenzou, de verdad eres muy chismoso…- dijo, al fin, abriendo los ojos.

-No sé de qué me habla- respondió el joven con una inocencia mal fingida.

- cómo explicas que Gai esté sentado aquí, entonces?… y llegué sólo anoche!-

Antes que el castaño pudiese contestar, el hombre cuyas cejas son legendarias por sus bíblicas proporciones se abalanzó sobre el impasible Copy Nin.

-Kakashi! Estás bien?- sollozó Gai.

-Contigo encima? NO. Ahora quítate…-

- te acuerdas de mi?-

-si, lastimosamente- suspiró el peliplata- acabo de decir tu nombre, idiota-

- cuántos dedos ves?- preguntó el cejón mostrando cuatro dedos.

- mierda-

- está perfectamente bien…- concluyó Maito, dirigiéndose Tenzou, quien asintió con la cabeza.

Kakashi no estaba para seguir hablando. Los párpados le pesaban, y mucho. Y se sentía como volando en el aire…

-Tenzou…- siseó- dime que no me pusieron aquel sedante para yeguas en celo de la última vez-

- Si, si lo hicieron. La veterinaria llegó justo después de ti- respondió el castaño- era la única condición que el hospital pidió para admitirte. Deben cuidar a su personal… y un pervertido escondiéndose en los armarios para hacer cositas con las enfermeras no les cae de mucha gracia, fíjate-

-ug… tengo sueño…- bostezó el impasible Hatake- maldita veterinaria…-

-descansa... –le dijo Tenzou.

-muérete- le dijo Kakashi a Gai, que seguía abrazado a él.

- yo también te quiero- le respondió el santo de las mallas verdes.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos desde que despertó cuando sintió el urgente deseo de volver a dormir.

Escuchó unas voces , como lejanas.

-aún no me explico por qué usa máscara…-

- nosotros pensamos lo mismo la primera vez que lo vimos, pero nos rendimos después de un año de "soy tímido", "tengo miles de razones", "quiero ser soltero toda mi vida" y "secuestro niños"-

-oh!-

-es un cínico-

-quizás sólo está loco-

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

- … los doctores le dieron tres semanas de recuperación-

- pero mañana es el festival de primavera!-

- lo sé… pobre, pobre Sempai…-

Una campanita de alarma sonó en su cabeza. Aiko-chan!.... tenía que salir de allí… tenía que…

Maldijo a la veterinaria por última vez antes de quedar profundamente dormido.

--

_Allí estaba Gai, corriendo en la ropa interior de su madre por el campo de flores, seguido de cerca por Jinya, que trataba de matarlo. Qué raro… Nunca pensó que esos dos se conocieran…_

_-Te mataré, Kakashi!-_

_- Pero si yo no soy Kakashi!! Mi nombre es Maito Ga--_

_- Shine!!-_

_-Waaaag!!-_

_Kakashi miraba la escena de bien lejos, divertido. Cuando de repente algo se abrazó a él._

_-Me mentiste- escuchó._

_Miró hacia su derecha, y luego hacia abajo, encontrándose a una hermosa niña pelirosa aferrada a su brazo. Estuvo a punto de cargarla en brazos, cuando vio sus ojos._

_Estaban rojos, igual que sus mejillas. Estuvo llorando? _

_-te odio, Onii-chan- susurró la pequeña._

_Kakashi sintió algo extraño recorrer su columna. _

_-Aiko-chan?...-_

_- Te esperé… pero nunca llegaste- los ojos de la niña comenzaron a inundarse- me lo prometiste!!-_

_Casi en desesperación, el peliplata tomó el rostro de la ojijade en sus manos, sus pulgares tratando de secar esas lágrimas._

_Era tan hermosa, incluso cuando estaba triste…_

_-Pensaba casarme contigo en el festival de primavera…- hipando._

_-lo lamento, Sakura-chan… lamento no haber llegado- se abrazó a ella, pero la chica se alejó con violencia._

_- Es Aiko-chan! No tienes derecho a llamarme por mi nombre, nunca!- comenzó a correr- Te Odio! TE ODIO!- _

_-Aiko-chan!.. espera… AIKO-CHAN!!-_

_Trató de seguirla._

_Fue ahí cuando él se dio cuenta de que no podía moverse. El pecho le dolía. Y todo se hizo oscuridad. La imagen de Gai siendo estrangulado por Jinya había desaparecido. El campo de flores había desaparecido. Sólo estaban ellos dos._

_-AIKO-CHAN! Por favor… no me dejes…-_

_La niña se volteó hacia él. Abrió la boca para decir algo. Pero él no entendió. La niña lo volvió a repetir. No era la voz de Sakura, parecía más varonil… como la de su amigo Kippei.._

_-Qué?!- preguntó._

_- Taichou! Despierta!!- repitió la niña._

Kakashi abrió los ojos, que se encontraron directo con Kippei, Gai, Enoki y Tenzou alrededor de su cama, preocupados.

-Tuviste una pesadilla- dijo Kippei.

- …-

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue la risa de Enoki.

-Es la primera vez que escucho a Taichou hablar entre sueños!- siguió el rubio entre risas.

- no seas atrevido, Enoki- le recriminó el pelirrojo.

- A propósito, mi querido rival- se acercó Gai- quién es Aiko-chan?-

El peliplata se ahogó con su propia saliva. Acaso Gai no se acordaba de la niña que conocieron unas semanas atrás?... Obvio! Él único que se embobó con ella fue Kakashi, al final!

-No hace falta ni que responda, su cara lo dice todo- ahora el de las risas era Tenzou- es su novia misteriosa!! quién más podría ser?!-

-Aiko-chan no es mi novia- corrigió el joven.

- Es a ella a quién le debes la cita, no?-

Kakashi les dio a los cuatro una mirada asesina. Y esos cuatro se echaron a reír.

-Entonces sí es tu novia!!- gritó el castaño.

- Es bonita?- preguntó Gai.

-Ya se besaron?- preguntó Kippei.

- Ya lo hicieron?- desubicado como siempre, Enoki.

Kakashi dio un suspiro pesado para luego dirigirse a sus amigos. Si las miradas matasen..

-No es mi novia. No la…- recordó el pequeño beso en la barbilla- no, aún no nos besamos… y NO, NO HICIMOS NADA!! No soy tan pervertido!-

-Si lo eres- dijeron los cuatro a unísono.

Kakashi trató de esconder su sonrojo con las sábanas. Mierd… por qué diablos a los doctores se las dan por quitarles las máscaras a los pacientes en estado crítico! Idiotas!

Unas de las miles de razones por las que Kakashi usaba máscara era, en definitiva, la increíble facilidad con la que sangre se le acumulaba en las mejillas. Estaba cansado, puf! Sonrojo!... Reía mucho, Puf! Sonrojo! Mataba a alguien, Puf! Sonrojo! Mantenía una batalla por mucho tiempo, Puf! Sonrojo! Veía a una hermosa niñita de pelo rosa y ojos jade sonreír… PUF PUF PUF!! SONROJO! ALERTA DE HEMORRAGIA INTERNA!!

No era su culpa. Según Sakumo, su padre, lo heredó de su mamá, al igual que los hoyuelos en las mejillas y los párpados caídos. El Colmillo Blanco se sintió atrapado por su madre precisamente por esas dotes, entre otras.

Fue otra de las miles de razones por las que escondió su rostro desde pequeño. Tenía miedo de que su padre algún día le fuera a pedir matrimonio.

-Se sonrojó?- Gai no escondió su sorpresa.

- Lo ven? Es un pervertido!- sonrió el pelirrojo.

-Mentiroso! Si lo hicieron!- rió Enoki.

- NO! No pasó nada!- el rostro del peliplata volvió a la normalidad- si, soy un pervertido… pero.. no soy _esa_ clase de pervertido…saben?-

-No entiendo a qué te refieres- Tenzou lo miraba confundido.

Era todo lo que podía explicar. Es más, era todo lo que su cabeza podía carburar, con secuelas del sedante. Él.. y Sakura?... Nah!! El único pedófilo reprimido en esa habitación era Gai, después de todo. Ellos no tenían la edad acorde a una relación amorosa. Tampoco la tenían para una amistad. Pero eran amigos.

Sakura y él eran amigos. Su cita, era una cita de amigos.

Ouch!

LA CITA!!

-Qué día es?- preguntó mirando por la ventana. Estaba atardeciendo?!- el festival de primavera… es mañana, cierto?-

Los demás comenzaron a desviar las miradas, silbar fingiendo estar distraídos o murmurar en desaprobación.

-Lo lamento, Sempai- empezó Tenzou- los doctores dicen que no podrás salir hasta dentro de dos semanas-

- Qué?.. – Kakashi se quedó sin aire- por la herida en el pecho? Llamen a Ayase-san! Es una buena ninja médico, me curará sin problemas!-

-No es por eso, sempai- Tenzou meneó la cabeza- es tu chakra: casi no tienes, por eso no te puedes mover…-

- Eso te pasa por abusar del Sharingan- sermoneó Kippei.

-si quieres, puedo buscar a Aiko-chan- se ofreció Gai- puedo decirle por qué no puedes ir, así como decirle donde estás para que venga a visitarte-

Sakura, de visita?... Pero que maravillosa sugerencia!! Pero no, gracias.

-No, no hace falta. Porque iré-

-no pensará escaparse de nuevo, sempai?!!-

-Taichou! Sabe lo difícil que es que le acepten en un hospital con ese carácter?!-

-Tú! Mi pervertido y terco rival! Estás loco!!-

El único que no abrió la boca para regañarle fue Kippei. El pelirrojo se mantuvo en silencio, pensando. Y Kakashi sabía exactamente lo que pensaba.

-Oi.. Escuchas lo que te digo?- Gai le empezó a picar con un palito que sólo Kami sabe de donde sacó.

- Qué no tienes que ir a entrenar genins o algo?- le dijo el peliplata con sequedad.

-Oh, por Kami!! Es cierto!!- Gai se echó a correr a la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de salir- …aún no respondiste mi pregunta-

-cuál?- Kakashi parpadeó.

-es ella… bonita?-

-No- respondió el peliplata, y antes de que la mueca de disgusto se dibuje en sus oyentes, agregó- bonita es muy vulgar para ella… Aiko-chan es inigualablemente hermosa-

Maito sonrió satisfecho, mientras Kakashi no pudo evitar sonrojarse nuevamente. Puf!!

Era la primera vez que decía a grandes voces lo bella que era su flor de cerezo.

-hablas como un enamorado- rió Gai.

- púdrete-

- para eso están los amigos-

Y la puerta se cerró.

-

-han estado aquí todo el día, por qué no van por un café?-

-No somos idiotas, Taichou- Enoki bostezó.

-Cómo sabemos que no va a escapar?- preguntó Tenzou.

- no puedo moverme, para empezar- argumentó el peliplata- además, si no confían en mi, dejen a Kippei que me cuide, y vayan por algo de comer… de paso me traen algo a mi, la comida de hospital me enferma… y no pienso quedarme más de lo que debo!-

Ambos, rubio y castaño, fijaron sus ojos en el pelirrojo. Después de Kakashi, Kippei era el que inspiraba más respeto en el grupo.

El joven asintió con la cabeza y los otros dos se levantaron para irse.

-no nos demoraremos-

- no importa, tarden lo que quieran- sonrió el peliplata- y tráiganle algo también al pobre Kippei, que de tanta hambre, parece que enmudeció-

Los dos más jóvenes del equipo rieron mientras salían. Sus pasos y murmullos se escucharon por el pasillo unos segundos.

Al fin, esos dos mayores estaban solos.

Kippei miró a Kakashi. Kakashi miró a Kippei. Y eso fue suficiente.

-Gracias, amigo- el Copy Nin sonrió con calidez.

-no sé de que me habla, Taichou…- rió el pelirrojo.

--

_**Al día siguiente, al atardecer…**_

-Se me pasó la droga!!- gracias a unas almohadas apiladas tras suyo, Kakashi pudo sentarse en la cama.

Tenzou dio un suspiro de frustración. Drogado y dormido, su sempai era más agradable.

-tráeme mis Icha Icha-

-NO-

Sobre todo porque, drogado y bien dormido, no se pasaba el día pidiendo pornografía.

- vamos Tenzou, sé buen amigo!-

-Por buen amigo, no te los traigo! Así no se te pudre el cerebro!-

- Le niegas su ración de romance y pasión a tu pobre y enfermo capitán?- Kakashi meneó la cabeza- con amigos como tú… quién quiere enemigos?!-

- Romance y pasión? Machismo y pornografía, dirás!-

- los leíste?-

- jamás!-

- entonces no sabes lo que dices. Icha Icha es arte. Ahora tráemelos-

-no!-

-ok, tráeme algo de comer-

-acaba de comer!-

-no tengo nada mejor que hacer y… creo que tengo hambre-

-sempai! No vaya a comer por pura gula! Le hará mal!

-entonces juega conmigo-

-qué?-

-estoy aburrido-

- y tengo que jugar? Yo?-

-si-

Otro suspiro de frustración por parte de Tenzou.

-Qué quiere jugar, sempai?-

- "Simón dice". Trae a Enoki, que juegue también. Pido ser Simón!!-

Cuando vino el rubio, el Copy Nin puso en marcha su plan.

-Simón dice: Tráiganme Icha Icha!-

Ninguno de los dos se movió.

-qué crueles son, chicos-

-obedeceremos todo, excepto traerte tus libros esos!- rió Enoki.

-todo?- Kakashi sonrió diabólicamente, haciendo temblar a sus dos subordinados- Simón dice: Quítense la ropa y bésense!-

Silencio.

-Voy por tus Icha Icha!- gritó el rubio.

-Tenías hambre no? Te traeré algo de comer!!- se apresuró a decir castaño.

Y los dos jóvenes desaparecieron. Kippei entró a la habitación, recibido por una gran sonrisa, cortesía del ninja copia.

-gracias por esa medicina, me despabiló-

- no hay por qué, Taichou-

-pero aún no tengo mucha energía-

-eso no será mucho problema-

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza. No por nada Kippei era tan respetado. Su clan, los honorables Onuki, era conocido por tener su chakra adaptable y compatible con cualquier cuerpo, sin mencionar que se especializaron estrictamente en los jutsus de préstamo de energía.

-pero lo que te dé te durará unas horas, así que mejor dártelo un en el festival, o será un desperdicio-

-ok, ok- el peliplata aplaudió- Simón dice: Carga a tu inválido capitán!-

-Hai, Taichou!-

Para cuando Enoki y Tenzou regresaron, no había nadie en la habitación. Sólo estaba un espantapájaros con una cara burlona de caricatura, en la cama.

--

-Simón dice : ayuda a tu inválido capitán a prepararse!-

-podría parar con eso?!-

-así no se le habla a Simón. Ahora quítame estas ropas-

-ok… ok..-

-ug… también vas a tener que bañar a Simón…-

-taichou!!-

- no es mi culpa, no me gusta el baño poco atento que me dieron los enfermeros..-recordó que el hospital le prohibió contacto con el personal femenino-… y no puedo llegar al festival oliendo a medicinas-

-esa chica te tiene loco, uh?-

- Simón no está loco por nadie-

- si, claro, como sea..-

Y a la hora de vestirse, más problemas. Kakashi no era de salir mucho. Su guardarropa estaba apenas compuesto de: Dos uniformes Anbu, tres uniformes de Konoha (uno de ellos arruinado tras la apuesta que hizo con Gai y se disfrazó de Shouta) y un solo yukata, que le regalaron el año pasado.

-Taichou…-

-qué?-

-su yukata… es de verano..- dijo el pelirrojo, mostrando la vestimenta- además, es muy abierto en el pecho-

- A mi me gusta, tiene linda combinación de colores- estiró los brazos.

- gris, azul y negro?- preguntó Kippei, mientras le ayudaba a vestirse- wow! Son perfectos para representar la primavera!-

-me lo regaló Sora-obaachan…!-

- su vendedora porno? No me sorprende- dijo mientras veía a su capitán, ya vestido, con el pecho descubierto de manera casi obscena.

Menos mal que tenía una enorme cantidad de vendas por todo el torso y abdomen, de lo contrario se pasaría arrancando grititos de pudor entre las señoras durante el festival.

-Simón dice que me cargues de nuevo, hasta el festival!-

-hai, Simón… digo Taichou!-

--

Tarde. Qué raro, no?

Incluso después de todo lo que hizo, no pudo llegar a tiempo. El festival ya había empezado, seguramente Sakura ya estaba dentro con sus primas, festejando… o echando cizañas sobre él…

Kakashi dio un suspiro pesado mientras Kippei lo bajaba y sentaba en un pequeño banco de madera. Después de unos sellos, el pelirrojo acercó sus manos, que emanaban un aura roja, hacia el pecho de su capitán.

Sintió como la energía volvía a su cuerpo, y le tomó unos segundos incorporarse. Pero luego cayó pesadamente en el banco.

-Espere, el chakra aun debe adaptarse- lo calmó Kippei- tomará sólo unos minutos… tranquilo, Taichou-

-si.. si-

-tanto le urge verla?-

Kakashi no respondió. Pero sí, le urgía verla. Estaba ella enojada? Lloró? Lo odia?

Kippei seguía en su lugar, mirando a las luces y colores que de lejos evidenciaban la fiesta primaveral.

Kakashi alzó una ceja. Así que por eso quiso ayudarlo, eh?

-No la vas a ver- sentenció.

El pelirrojo lo miró, dolido.

-Ella es hermosa, con eso te debe bastar-

-no me diga que es celoso!- sonrió el Onuki.

- si, y muy egoísta también- la sonrisa de su amigo se borró al instante- te mataré si te atreves a verla de lejos siquiera-

No era por celos. Sólo no quería que la conociera, aún no. Kippei se levantó, entre molesto y confundido.

-vendré por ti en unas horas-

-gracias, amigo-

- no puedo creer que no quieras que la conozca…-

- algún día te la presentaré… lo juro-

-prometo no enamorarme de ella-rió el pelirrojo.

-más te vale-

Con una sonrisa en el rostro y un puf!, Kippei ya había desaparecido.

Kakashi respiró hondo y se tomó unos minutos más antes de tratar de levantarse.

-Onii-chan?-

Se detuvo en su acción. La voz de Sakura venía de los portones del parque donde la fiesta tenía su auge.

-Saku… Aiko-chan…- sintió como si algo le pateara en el estómago.

Oh, por Kami… Lo estuvo esperando?!! Todo este tiempo?!!

Y cuando volteó a verla, se le secó la boca.

Un pequeño kimono rojo suave con estampados de flores doradas, una bolsita que hacía juego y el pelo recogido, aún con algunos mechones cayendo en los costados de su rostro.

Menos mal que Kippei no estaba. Por que si él la veía así, probablemente habría puesto la misma cara de idiota que el pobre Copy Nin, y allí, realmente, Kakashi se pondría muy, muy celoso.

Su adorable Flor de Cerezo lucía increíblemente bonita. No. _Inigualablemente hermosa_.

Pero su rostro contradecía por completo la alegría de sus ropas. Parecía triste.

Kakashi buscó saliva en su seca boca para tragarla.

-Si lo sé… llegué tarde- "_inventa algo! Una mentirota!! Dale!"_- lo siento…-

No se le ocurría nada! A sus amigos les hubiera encantado estar ahí con una filmadora sólo para burlarse del legendario momento en que Hatake Kakashi se quedó sin excusas.

Sus ojos jades se posaron directamente en su pecho. Y ahí lo supo, no estaba triste. Estaba preocupada.

-Esto?- dijo, con una sonrisa nerviosa, apuntando a sus vendas- ya no duele…-

Sakura empezó a hacer su camino hacia el banco donde él seguía sentado.

-entonces por eso Onii-chan no venía?- los ojos de la niña se empezaron a inundar.

Eso desarmó a Kakashi más de lo que ya estaba. Lo último que quería en el mundo era hacerla llorar! Por Kami!!

-Aiko-chan… lo siento-

- Baka! Onii-chan no Baka!- la pelirosa rodeó el cuello del joven con sus bracitos, que a duras penas llegaban a su nuca- si Onii-chan tenía bubu no debió haber venido! Onii-chan debió quedarse en casa y curarse!-

-Aiko-chan…- Kakashi no era del tipo de los abrazos. Le parecían demasiado contacto físico. Sin embargo, casi temblando, rodeó a la niña con sus brazos y la trajo más hacia sí. Rezó para que ella no se diera cuenta de lo fuerte que latía su corazón.- entonces… Aiko-chan… no estás enojada?-

-Claro que no!!- Sakura escondió su rostro en el hombro del peliplata- me asusté mucho! Pensé que a Onii-chan le pasó algo malo! Y sí le pasó! Y el muy baka vino sólo porque pensó que yo me iba a enojar?! Baka! Baka!! Regresa a casa! Cúrate! Duerme bien! Come bien! Y usa siempre ropa interior limpia! Ahora vete!!-

Su alivio fue doblemente compensado cuando Sakura besó su barbilla, como aquella primera vez.

Ella no estaba enojada. Lo quería mucho. Y él también la quería. Y muchísimo. Lo suficiente como para no querer obedecerla.

-No quiero irme-

-Onii-chan!-

-Aiko-chan, no quiero!- tomó el rostro de la ojijade entre sus manos, pulgares secando sus lágrimas- Si dejas que me quede, prometo comer y dormir bien! Y hasta lavaré mi ropa interior! Me voy a curar! Soy un mago, recuerdas?-

Hipando, la niña asintió.

-Sabes que cura a los magos?- Kakashi sonrió cálidamente.

La niña meneó la cabeza.

-Las fiestas, los juegos, la comida de los festivales… y las sonrisas de niñas pelirosas de ojos verdes que prometieron casarse con ellos- se miraron fijamente- sólo tú puedes salvarme, Aiko-chan… puede el baka de tu Onii-chan estar contigo esta noche?-

Sakura asintió nuevamente.

-Entonces, sonríe- dijo él- Simón dice que sonrías!-

Y allí estaba ella, secas ya las lágrimas y con una hermosa y brillante sonrisa en sus rojos y llenos labios.

-vamos? Te compraré todo lo que quieras. Compensando el que llegué tan tarde-

-si… - la niña volvió a fijarse en la herida en el pecho.

Lentamente, sus tiernas manitos se deslizaron de la nuca a las mejillas del disque mago. Kakashi sintió cálidas las costillas y algo extraño le hizo cosquillas la columna.

Ella acercó su frente y la juntó con la de él, ojos cerrados. El Copy Nin sintió que las patadas en el estómago fueron sustituidas por suaves mariposas.

Oh… Kami…

PUF PUF PUF!! SONROJO! ALERTA DE HEMORRAGIA INTERNA!!

Era demasiado para él. Un sentimiento demasiado grande. Se sentía feliz. Se sentía completo.

No pensó, ni por asomo, ofrecerse a pagar o comprar nada a nadie, nunca. Ahora lo había hecho!!

Nunca pensó que alguien le haría prometer lavar su ropa interior!!

Al comienzo, pensaba ir al festival sólo por Sakura. Ahora no quería otra cosa en el mundo más que estar allí.

Y eso que odiaba los festivales de primavera!!

Le recordaban a Shouta, que murió exactamente en esa época del año…

Shouta amaba los festivales de primavera.

FlashBack

"_Oi… Kaka-chan. Sabes que mantiene vivo a un ANBU? El amor. Un ANBU debe amar algo lo suficiente como para aferrarse a la vida. Yo amo la primavera. Amo los festivales de primavera… Y mi razón de seguir existiendo es el ferviente deseo de ver una flor de cerezo caer en la palma de mi mano otra vez…"_

Flashback end

Durante mucho tiempo, su razón de existir fue Shouta. Después de su muerte, lo único que lo mantuvo vivo fue la suerte.

Shouta se sentía feliz con sólo tener una flor de cerezo en las manos.

Cómo podría Kakashi explicar sus sentimientos al estar abrazando una?

Ahora tenía otra razón para vivir. Con pelo rosa, ojos verdes y sonrisa perfecta.

Las manitas de su ángel acariciando su rostro lo volvieron a la realidad.

-Onii-chan… te pusiste rojo… tienes fiebre?- lo miró con esos brillantes ojitos jade a los que se había hecho adicto- estás bien?-

Kakashi sonrió. Felicidad. Era todo lo que sentía, todo lo que quería y todo lo que siempre pidió.

-no me había sentido mejor en años- respondió mientras se erguía para caminar junto a ella.

Sakura sonrió mientras se tomaron de las manos.

Felicidad.

-Anda, Onii-chan…Mamá nos espera-

"_Oi, Kaka-chan… Simón dice: Sé feliz!!"_

No hacía falta que Shouta le ordenara eso. Aunque en una época si lo necesitaba. Menos mal que él le enseñó "Simón dice". Era un juego muy divertido… y útil.

-Oi.. Aiko-chan… una carrera?-

--

Hasta aquí! Rewiews!! Nyaaan!!


	4. Globo sama!

_**Kyaaa!**_

Muchísimas gracias por los rewiews! Y Bienvenidos a todos aquellos que empezaron a leer esta historia (los suertudos que no tuvieron que esperar desde el primer capitulo una continuación, sino que tuvieron tres de un tiro)… jajaja ñaka ñaka!!

Gracias otra vez!!

_**Aiko**_

_**Cap. 4: Globo-sama!**_

La cima del monte Hokage era, sin duda, después del cenotafio, uno de sus lugares favoritos. Él lo estaba esperando allí desde temprano, la cara enrojecida, después de todo estuvo allí arriba, expuesto al sol, por más de dos horas.

-llegas tarde… -

- claro que no-

- pues no llegaste temprano, fijate…-

- mmm… probablemente-

- qué hiciste esta vez?-

-bueno… resulta que había una viejita…-

- cuyo gato se le trepó al árbol? Ya contaste ése-

- uh? Bueh.. ando corto de imaginación…-

Shouta rió con ganas. Hasta ahora, él era la única persona en el mundo que encontraba diversión en la legendaria impuntualidad de Hatake Kakashi.

El peliplata sonrió a su amigo.

-Oi… Shou-chan… por qué me querías aquí?-

El moreno lo ignoró, su vista fijada hacia abajo, en su adorada aldea, adornada por la lluvia de hermosos pétalos rosas. También era la única persona en el mundo que lograba ignorar casi artísticamente al afamado Copy Nin, sin que éste lo haga primero.

Kakashi, algo molesto, guió su vista hacia aquello que distraía a su mejor amigo.

Su boca se abrió en asombro por debajo de su máscara.

Konoha lucía hermosa. Pero que hermoso primer día de primavera!

-Oi… Kaka-chan… - empezó el ojiazul, sacando al chico de su trance- Sabes que mantiene vivo a un ANBU? El amor. Un ANBU debe amar algo lo suficiente como para aferrarse a la vida. Yo amo la primavera. Amo los festivales de primavera… Y mi razón de seguir existiendo es el ferviente deseo de ver una flor de cerezo caer en la palma de mi mano otra vez…-

Kakashi lo miró, intrigado.

-Te pusiste cursi?-rió- Qué tomaste?-

-No seas insensible, Kaka-chan- el joven al fin desvió la mirada de la aldea a su amigo- Qué acaso no tienes una razón de vivir?-

El peliplata dio un respingo de negativa. Shouta rió, acercando su mano a la cabeza de su amigo, desarreglándole el cabello (más de lo que ya estaba) cariñosamente, tal y como lo hizo desde el primer día en que lo conoció, cuando le dijeron que ese niño sería su capitán y creyó que le cargaban. La piña que recibió después hizo que Kakashi y él se odiasen el primer día… y la segunda piña los hizo los mejores amigos (y los más traviesos) en todo ANBU.

-Oi… Kaka-chan… Simón dice: Sé feliz!-

- Simón dice que eres una niñita, Shou-chan-

La risa y el siempre buen humor de Shouta eran unas de las pocas cosas que sacaban a Hatake Kakashi de quicio. También estaban entre las cosas que más le gustaba en el mundo.

Cómo decir que su razón de existir era nada más y nada menos que su mejor amigo?

Cómo decirle que se sentía feliz con sólo tener a un hermano que le revuelva el cabello de vez en cuando y haga travesuras para ponerle los pelos verdes a su jefe?

Bueno, diciendo y ya. Pero no, gracias!

Qué resulta de la suma Peliplatas + expresión + sentimientos? Bueh… Cero, probablemente.

-Enserio… a qué me llamaste?-

-Bueno- se sonrojó- sabes que para los ninjas, sobre todo los ANBU, la vida es corta, no?-

-Oh… no- Kakashi sabía exactamente lo que se iba a venir. El sonrojo de Shouta, su reflexión poética sobre la primavera, y su filosofía de la vida ninja sólo podían significar una cosa- cualquier cosa que pienses hacer, estoy fuera!-

- no seas un mal amigo!-

- no pienso ir a pedirle a Ayase-san que salga contigo otra vez! Es vergonzoso!-

- pero tú eres más tierno! Si voy yo, me rechazará!-

-Tierno tu madre! No pienso ser tu alcahueta!-

- eres mi capitán! Deberías velar por mi felicidad!-

- a los capitanes les importa un huevo la felicidad de sus subordinados!-

- pero a los amigos sí!- miró al Copy nin con cara de cachorro- además, no quiero que salga conmigo…-

Sacó algo de su bolsillo. Una cajita, de esas bonitas que se consiguen en las joyerías, y que la mayoría de las veces vienen con un anillo dentro…

Oh, Kami… pero qué idiota!!

-Piensas pedirle matrimonio?!!-

-Sip!-

-Ni siquiera aceptó salir contigo la primera, segunda y tercera vez! Crees que va a aceptarte ahora?! No- se corrigió- ¡¿crees que YO voy a ir con esa cajita a proponérselo en tu lugar?!!-

-Para eso están los amigos..-

-NO - definitivamente, el único que podía sacar a Hatake Kakashi de sus casillas era Shouta- pídeselo tú… eres el púnico que parece querer que le rosticen las…!-

-Te dejaré andar con mi hermana!-

-Qué me importa Kaede!-

-Vamos, Kaka-chan…- cara de cachorro otra vez- sabes que Kokoro-chan realmente me gusta…-

- ni siquiera le has dado un beso… incluso a ella le da medio asquito mirarte… pero igual te le piensas declarar!-

- cosas del amor..-

- bosta de vaca..-

El ojiazul lo miró, dolido.

-Cuando te enamores, Kaka-chan, vas a sufrir mucho…-

Kakashi dio un largo, pesado y meditabundo suspiro.

-Mira, Shou-chan… que si salgo quemado de esta…-

-Te compraré Icha Icha!-

-Ok… - otro suspiro- pero sólo tienes diecisiete años… no eres un poquito ..-

- joven? Nah! Para el amor no hay edad!-

- en realidad iba a decir idiota, inmaduro, Gai…-

- Gai?-

- Si… el loco que me persigue a todos lados y me desafía con estupideces…-

-ah.. Ése Gai!- rió – bueh.. Tanto así no, Kaka-chan! Además, ya tenemos diecisiete! Cuándo piensas casarte?! No llegaremos a los treinta, te aseguro!-

- dame esa maldita caja y ya!-

-

-Ahí están!-

Kakashi tragó saliva. Ayase Kokoro estaba enfrente mismo de la oficina de Jinya, hablando con Kaede. Medio que uno se pone a dudar en situaciones como éstas…

-Oi.. Shou-chan…-

- Ya es hora, Kaka-chan! Simón dice: vuela!-

-eh?!-

Casi al instante, el joven Copy Nin fue empujado hacia las dos mujeres.

Oh, Kami…

Ogassawara Shouta muy bueno lanzando kunais… pero su puntería en el ámbito de "Lanzamiento de adolescentes peliplatas malhumorados" daba mucho que desear.

Kaede parecía explotar por la cantidad de sangre que le subió a la cabeza.

Cómo no, teniendo al chico que ha estado acosando desde que llegó estaba allí, de rodillas, frente suyo.. Anillo de bodas en mano?!!

Kokoro, que ya se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa hacia Shouta.

Y como todo debía ponerse mejor para Kakashi… Jinya sale de su oficina justo en ese momento, sólo para encontrarse con el pupilo de sus pesadillas proponiéndoselo a su hermana menor!!!

Uy… y lo que faltaba…

-Oi Kaka-chan!!-gritó Shouta, como si estuviera lejos- Es a Kokoro-chan no a Kaede-neesan! Si vas a casarte con mi hermana, cómprate tu propio anillo!!-

Mierd… Iba a matar a Shouta. LO IBA A MATAR!

Jinya estaba que echaba fuego. Canas verdes… Canas verdes…

-Los dos! A mi oficina! AHORA!-

Oh, Kakashi iba a matar a Shouta, sin duda. Bueh… Si es que salían vivos de ésta, primero…

--

No estaba seguro de dónde vino el ataque. Lo tomaron de sorpresa, cierto. No se daban muchas misiones tan peligrosas desde que terminó la guerra. Se supone que sólo tenían que aguantar hasta que vinieran los refuerzos.

Sólo escuchó a Shouta gritar su nombre y luego un ruido fuerte lo ahogó. Pero, en definitiva algo empujó a Kakashi, salvándole de aquella explosión de chakra. La cabeza le dolía, y el dejo del estruendo aún hacía "pop" en sus ensordecidos oídos. Con la vista nublada, comenzó a buscar a sus subordinados. El nuevo que acababan de dejarle a cargo estaba bien. Cómo se llamaba? Onuki.. Onuki Kippei.. Si, estaba inconsciente, sólo algunas heridas, bastante bien para su primera misión. Luego buscó a Sanosuke, su segundo subordinado. Estaba muerto, no por la explosión, al parecer algo le cortó la cabeza.

Fue ahí que cayó en la cuenta. Shouta. Dónde estaba Shouta?!

Fue cuando recordó, alguien lo empujó. Sólo tenía que mirar tras suyo, pero lo que vio no se parecía en nada al alegre ojiazul. Era sólo un muñón enorme al que le habían arrancado las piernas, quemado los brazos y desfigurado el rostro.

La explosión le llegó de lleno.

-Shou-chan…- se arrastró hacia su amigo y lo tomó en brazos.

- Kokoro-chan… se va a enojar mucho…- escuchó al moreno susurrar.

Kakashi sintió que le estrujaban el corazón. Por qué la vida era tan cruel?! Por qué tenía un amigo tan idiota que trató de salvarle la vida?!

Y justo cuando Ayase-san aceptó una cita con Shouta para el Festival de Primavera, al regresar de la misión!!

-Shouta! Resiste!-

- Kokoro-chan, perdóname… no pude llegar…- la voz del joven se hacía hilo.

"Está delirando" Kakashi buscó hacer contacto visual con su amigo, pero los ojos de él no respondían. Shouta estaba ciego. Se abrazó a él, completamente desarmado. Sin importar el peligro que aún corrían en ese lugar. Sólo quería morir.

De qué te sirve estar vivo si te arrebatan aquello que le da sentido a tu existencia?!

-Kokoro-chan.. no seas mala… sólo un beso, Kokoro-chan..-

Kakashi cerró los ojos con fuerza. Baka. Shouta no Baka. Baka!

-sólo un beso.. Kokoro-chan… triste… irse… sin amor… sin… un primer… beso… Ko…koro…chan…- la respiración del ciego ojiazul empezó a fallar.

Era tan injusto. El mundo quería destruir a Kakashi, y no hallaba mejor forma que arrebatarle a su madre, su padre… sus amigos…

Se bajó la máscara. Al menos podía hacer algo último por Shouta. Lentamente, posó sus labios en los sangrientos de su amigo. Triste. Ningún primer beso debe saber a sangre, sudor y polvo. Pero Kakashi nunca tuvo suerte ni para eso. Se separó casi con la misma lentitud. El moreno esbozó una débil sonrisa, deformando aún más sus alguna vez hermosas facciones.

-Gra…cias…. Ko…ko...ro…ch..- y su respiración se detuvo.

Los refuerzos llegaron.

-Qué diablos hiciste?!-

Kakashi miró hacia arriba, ausente.

-Jinya…-

La expresión del Ogassawara era dura y estaba fija en el cuerpo de su hermano menor. Luego se dirigió a Kakashi, apuntando hacia el pelirrojo que yacía unos metros a la izquierda.

-Llévate al Onuki – ordenó – nosotros nos encargaremos-

- no…- el peliplata se abrazó a su amigo.

- Maldita sea, Kakashi! Fuiste demasiado inepto para dejar morir a dos de tus subordinados! Ahora ve y salva al que te queda!!-

Con la misma ausencia, Kakashi obedeció, tomando a Kippei en brazos y llevándolo lejos.

Dejando atrás a Shouta. Dejando atrás su promesa. Dejando atrás su felicidad… y su primer beso.

**

-Kyaaa!! Ka-sama!-

-Sakura-chan, no corras así!!-

Antes de que la niña cayese, Nana la tomó en brazos.

-Mira, Ka-sama, mira quien vino!!-

-eh?-

La mujer volteó hacia la donde su hija apuntaba, para encontrarse con un peliplateado cuyas ropas eran demasiado descubiertas… y podía jurar que esa yukata era para verano… uh?… qué esas no son vendas?!!

-Shouta-kun!-

-Yo!- sonrió el Copy Nin- al parecer me han derrotado…-

- gané la carrera!- gritó la pequeña- Ka-sama.. Puedo pasear con Onii-chan en el festival? Sólo yo puedo curar a un mago!-

Nana miró a Kakashi. Más bien, miró las vendas, pero se decidió a no preguntar. Luego se volvió a su hija con una sonrisa y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-la heroína debe primero vencer a mamá dragón para salvar al mago!- rió.

Sakura gritó y rió escandalosamente, pera luego estampar un sonoro beso en los labios de su madre. Kakashi se sonrojó y desvió la mirada en pudor. Sólo las mujeres Haruno son muy cariñosas, o lo eran así todas las mamás con sus hijos?

Kakashi no sabría decirlo… nunca tuvo una madre que llevarse a los labios…

Y su primer beso fue a los 17, así como su primera vez… y no le fueron nada gratos… no recordaba amor, ni maternal ni de otra clase, en ellos…

Rezó por que Sakura sólo besase de esa forma a su madre.

-Ok, has vencido a mamá dragón… puedes ir- rió la mujer- vete! Abandona a tu madre, tal como lo hicieron tus primas!-

- banzai!- la niña se bajó, riendo, tomó la mano de su Onii-chan e hizo su camino.

El peliplata había olvidado lo bonitos que eran los festivales de primavera. Luces, risas, comida, juegos… Premios… Premios… Muchos…

-Premios!!- Sakura abrazaba a su décimo osito nuevo- Onii-chan eres muy bueno juagando!-

--

Juguetes, chocolates, más juguetes y todos los dulces que un niño podía pedir estaban en una gran caretilla que sólo Kami sabe de dónde Sakura lo consiguió. Kakashi seguía ganando, dándole todos los premios a su pequeña acompañante.

La gente se detenía a mirarlos de vez en cuando.

-mira a ese chico, lo bien que trata a su hermana menor-

- si, además es muy atractivo-

- Kyaaa!-

- pero viste a la niña? Que adorable color de cabello!-

-Qué hermosa! Su hermano ha de estar muy orgulloso…-

- con una hermanita así de bonita yo también le daría toda clase de cosas!-

- vamos muchacho, tú puedes!-

- Yo quisiera un hermano mayor así!-

Más de una vez, Sakura se volteó hacia ellos, diciendo "No somos hermanos! Él es mi esposo!", haciendo que Kakashi se sonrojase, entre vergüenza y orgullo. Pero últimamente, se mantuvo callada. Cuando, por fin, se hartó de su silencio, desvió la vista del juego de tiro al blanco hacia ella, que tenía la boca abierta y miraba en dirección a un vendedor de globos.

Con que era eso… Pero qué niñita más adorable!

-Quieres uno?- preguntó el peliplata.

La niña asintió con la cabeza, mirada aún fija en los globos. La tomó de la mano y con la otra libre tomó la carretilla.

-Uno por favor- se dirigió al vendedor.

El hombre sonrió despiertamente y se agachó a la niña.

-Escoja, pues, hermosa dama…-

La niña rió, sonrojada, mientras el ninja copia le lanzaba furtivas miradas asesinas al buen vendedor.

-Quiero éste!- Sakura apuntó un globo rojo con un rostro de caricatura muy parecido al que Kakashi había dejado en el espantapájaros que tomó su lugar en la cama del hospital.

- tiene usted muy buen gusto, linda señorita- sonrió el hombre, entregándole el globo y haciéndola reír.

Kakashi se apresuró a pagar y a alejarse de allí. Buena suerte y no tendría que encontrarse con ese señor nunca más. Nada personal. Sólo le molestaba que sea tan coqueto con su flor de cerezo. NO, NO ERAN CELOS!

-Y bien… cómo vas a llamar a tu amigo globo?-

Sakura se quedó en silencio unos segundos, sus brillantes ojos verdes fijos en su nuevo (el nuevísimo de todos los nuevos) juguete.

-Globo- respondió.

- trata uno más original, princesa…- rió el peliplata.

- Globo-sama!!-

- Aiko-chan…- el joven meneó la cabeza, divertido.

Justo entonces se encuentran con Mio y Yuzuyu.

-Tsugoi, Sakura-chan! – miró al Copy nin- Digo Aiko-chan! Cuántos juguetes!!-

- Onii-chan los ganó todos para mí!-

-eeeeh?!- Yuzuyu se dirigió a su hermana- viste nee-chan! Y tú no quieres ganarme nada!! Que mala hermana eres!!-

- No es mi culpa que los juegos sean tan difíciles!!- se excusó Mio, sonrojada, completamente consciente de la presencia del atractivo peliplateado- umm.. Buenas noches, Shouta-kun…-

-yo!- sonrió el joven.

Silencio. Era como la segunda vez que Kakashi tenía la impresión de que a Mio le iba a explotar la cabeza. Las niñas, por otro lado, mantenían su conversación.

-Oi.. Ése es un globo?!-

-Sip!-

-Tsugoi!!-

- es súper lindo, verdad?! Nii-chan me lo compró!-

- nee-chan nunca me compra nada!-

- ten- Kakashi le dio una moneda- ahora vayan y cómprate uno, deja en paz a tu pobre hermana-

- Arigatou, Shouta-oniisan!- la ojigris dio unos saltitos.

- Onii-chan, eres el mejor!!- Sakura se iba, no sin antes obligar al peliplata a agacharse levemente para luego darle un beso en lo que ella, en su estatura, alcanzó de la mejilla… muy cerca de los labios.

Un "Oh, Kami…" para Kakashi.

PUF, PUF, PUF! SONROJO! ALERTA DE HEMORRAGIA INTERNA!!

Y nuevamente, él y Mio estaba solos. Estaba demasiado incómodo y feliz como para quedarse callado, muy raro en él… y si la chica no pensaba abrir la boca...

-Sakura-chan es una desubicada- gruñó la morena- besarlo así, fíjese-

-eh?- el anbu la miró, molesto. A él no le cayó para nada mal la accidental demostración de afecto de la pelirosa.

Por qué era que quiso que ella le hablase? Muy bien, que se calle entonces.

-Pero si está acostumbrada a besar de esa forma… Esa tía y sus escandalosos mimos…- Suspiró la chica- de tal palo…-

Fue cuando Kakashi recordó el beso que Sakura-chan dio a su madre.

JA! Entonces eran las Haruno así de cariñosas!!

Pero luego tragó saliva, preocupado.

-A cuántos besa Sakura-chan de esa forma?-

- a los que quiere más, en verdad- respondió la ojigris- a mí no, claro-

Para el jonin más joven de la historia no le era difícil deducir porqué.

Pero si estaba entre los que ella más quería… y él?

Bueno, tampoco llevaban mucho tiempo conociéndose.. y no era su Onii-chan de sangre… así que..

-A Yuzuyu tampoco, no se lo permito- seguía la joven- tampoco besa así a su padre- se detuvo, sorprendida de escuchar un suspiro de alivio por parte de su oyente- en realidad, sólo besa así a su madre…-

"JA! Lo sabía!" mejor para él.

-…Y a Ki-nii- terminó.

Kakashi se ahogó en su saliva.

-Quién?-

- Él, podría decirse, es como parte de la familia, como el hermano mayor de Sakura-chan – al ver la cara del peliplata, rió- resulta que no eres su único Onii-chan!-

Entonces… Sakura besaba así a su mamá y a un muchacho con el que no tenía rasgos familiares?!

Algo le revolvió el estómago.

POR ÚLTIMA VEZ, NO SON CELOS!

Ahora tenía muchas dudas sobre ese joven, su nombre completo, dirección, a qué se dedicaba… y si sería mejor estrangularlo… o cortarlo… o..?

QUÉ NO SON CELOS!!

Estaba a punto de preguntar más cuando las niñas regresaron.

-Oi… Mio-chan- Sakura se acercó, suplicante- nos prestas tu maquillaje?-

-no- respondió la chica- ya les dije, tontas, son muy chicas!-

- ah, por favor! Qué no ves que tenemos nuevos novios!- Yuzuyu junto las manitas, rogando.

-novios?!-

Las niñas apuntaron a sus globos. Lo cual hizo reír a los dos mayores.

-Qué?- dijo el joven entre risas- vas a dejar a tu esposo por un novio globo?-

-Sip-

Kakashi la miró, sorprendido por la respuesta sin dudas. Puso la cara de cachorro lastimado que había aprendido de Shouta años atrás.

-Qué cruel eres, Aiko-chan!-gimió, en parte de broma.

Sólo en parte. Cómo alguien podía elegir un globo por sobre él?!

-Ay, Onii-chan! Todavía no nos casamos!-

-Eso no fue lo que le gritaste a todo el mundo..-

La niña dio un suspiro pesado.

-Onii-chan no baka…- dijo, para luego dirigirse a su prima- y tú eres una cuca fea!-

- cómo te atreves?!- Mio estuvo a punto de lanzársele encima, pero optó por otra cosa- bueno, y yo que pensaba prestarles mi brillo labial…-

-ehh?!- la niña se sonrojó- perdón, Mio-chan! Eres la más linda del mundo!-

- Dijiste que era una bruja fea..-

- Fue sin querer! Mio-chan no es ninguna cuca fea!-

Mio suspiró

- saben qué? No importa, vengan, les voy a poner el brillo-

Entre saltitos, las tres fueron al baño a maquillarse. Kakashi se sentó en un banco a esperar. Pronto sintió que alguien se sentó a su lado.

-No me digas, maquillaje?-

Kakashi sonrió, volviéndose hacia Nana.

-Esas niñas… ni te cuento lo que hacen con mi ropa!-

Rieron.

-Y dónde está Daisuke-san?-

-oh…- la sonrisa de la mujer se desvaneció- dijo que tenía trabajo… no importa, a él no le gusta este tipo de cosas, así que…-

Kakashi apretó los puños. Trabajo? Si, claro… trabajo y mucho perfume fino de mujer…

-Y estuvo sola toda la fiesta?-

- oh, no! Estuve charlando con una mujer. Yamanaka Midori, la dueña de la florería. Buena mujer… tiene una linda hija, tal vez un día la presente a Sakura-chan-

-mmm…- el peliplata suspiró- te cuento la última?-

- qué?-

- tu hija me abandonó por un globo-

La mujer se desternilló de risa.

-Suele pasar…- rió- una vez dejó colgado a Ki-chan por un oso de peluche-

- Oh!- "Él otra vez" aclaró la garganta- quién es ese.. Ki-nii o Ki-chan?-

- Oh, verás…- empezó la mujer- cuando tenía trece años, fui a trabajar de niñera en la casa de una familia ninja, y me dejaron a cargo a un niño de cinco años. Era mi consentido, y estuvimos juntos hasta que me casé, pues mi esposo me prohibió trabajar. Él ya está grande, es un ninja, ahora- se sonrojó, llena de orgullo- suele venir y jugar con Sakura-chan cada tanto, pero no tiene mucho tiempo… por las misiones y todo eso, cosas de ninjas… -

-Un ninja, eh?- Kakashi se rascó la barbilla- qué raros son esos, verdad?-

- si, siempre con los secretos…- rió Nana- usando nombres falsos y todo eso…-

Kakashi se atragantó por segunda vez en la noche. Nos estamos saliendo del tema! Nos estamos saliendo del tema!!

-Umm… Éste Ki-nii, es muy cercano a Sakura? Digo… - _"la besa de la misma forma que a usted?"_- se quieren mucho?-

- Claro! Es más, hace poco me lo encontré y le hablé sobre ti, y las locuras que dice Sakura de casarse contigo… y se puso rojo de celos!- se echó a reír- Es que Sakura es lo más cercano a una hermanita que tiene, ya que es hijo único y siempre estuvo solo. Esos dos se adoran!-

"Un hermano, eh? Bueh… y ése hermano suyo le ganó tantos premios a Sakura-chan en un festival, como lo acabo de hacer yo?"

-Y.. la cuida mucho, entonces..-

-Muchísimo- la mujer sonrió- cuando le mencioné que Sakura tenía un galán esperándola en el festival se puso muy ansioso. Menos mal no viene a esta clase de cosas… Si te encontraba te habría echo papilla con sus súper poderes ninja-

"Súper poderes?" Kakashi se aguantó la risa. "Civiles…"

Unos minutos de silencio, y las chicas vuelven. Ah! Y Kakashi se ahoga por tercera vez.

Imposible, tenía que ser una broma! Sólo era un poco de brillo labial, por amor a Kami!

O sólo era él.. que se había vuelto medio miope o algo…?

Criatura viva no podría lucir tan bella!!

Miraba completamente atónito a la niña frente suyo. Sus labios, siempre rojos y llenos, ahora lucían más brillantes…

E irresistiblemente apetecibles…

Ignoró por completo a las otras dos. No quería separar su vista de la ojijade, como si fuera a romperse el cuello si lo doblaba para prestar atención a las risas de Nana.

-Niñas escandalosas! Ponerse brillo labial para un par de globos!-

-Sakura-chan me llamó "bruja"- se quejó Mio, acercándose.

- Es que cada tanto realmente te comportas como una "cuca", Mio-chan-

-Tía!-

- Oi… qué no es brillo labial lo que está en el globo rojo?-

- Sakura-chan no esperó a salir del baño para probar el maquillaje…-

Kakashi sintió su corazón dar un vuelco. En efecto, había marcas de labios pequeños por los de caricatura del globo de Sakura. Y para colmo, el sonrojo de la ojiverde no desmentía nada en absoluto.

Podría sonar algo estúpido. De hecho, era lo más estúpido que jamás haya pasado por la cabeza de ningún peliplata de 19 años. Pero…

Le acaban de ser infiel con un globo?!!

-Pero qué niña más viva!-

- Y tu pobre esposo?!-

-oh.. si.. pobre de mi…- intervino el Copy Nin- mi propia esposa no me quiere!-

Sakura, más sonrojada aún, abrió la boca para protestar, y en un movimiento brusco, soltó su globo, que fue volando y se atascó en un árbol lejano. La pelirosa ahogó un gritito y empezó a hacer pucheros. Kakashi se levantó.

-Ok, yo iré por mi rival…-

- pero… Onii-chan!- Sakura miró el pecho en vendas del joven- está muy alto!-

- no importa… no importa nada!- exagerando e imitando a Gai en lo más posible- mi vida no tiene sentido sin mi esposa! E iré por su amante si eso la hace feliz!! No importa si muero en el intento!-

La pequeña se le quedó mirando, apenada y arrepentida. Mientras él se alejaba, escuchó las ponzoñosas risas de Mio, mientras que, a lengua filosa, trataba de avergonzar aún más a su primita.

- Oi… Sakura-chan.. Creo que acabas de matar a tu mago…-

Al hacer su camino, se dio cuenta de que esa jovencita, que al principio era toda tímida y dulce… no era más que, en las sabias palabras de la ojijade, una "cuca" fea.

--

Ja! Alto? Si.. Para un civil… pero un shinobi de su estatus subió escalones más grandes. Puede que aún se mantenga con chakra prestado, pero le servía para trepar árboles, al menos.

Bajó el globo sin problemas, y al parecer nadie notó sus habilidades. Aunque, después de todo, el árbol estaba en una parte no muy iluminada del parque y casi nadie pasaba por ahí.

Miró las marcas de labial.

Oh, que mierda… si estaba celoso, y qué?!

Simplemente no era justo!! Su primer beso fue una entrega tan triste… pero hasta un globo obtenía un beso con más amor del que él nunca recibió!!

Un horrible pecado le pasó por la cabeza. Oh… iba a ir al infierno por esto…

Un beso. Un beso indirecto. Podía recibir o, más bien, robarse todo el afecto que en ese globo fue dejado, con sólo acercar sus labios a las marcas de labial…

Y allí, en la oscuridad… uno no puede evitar sentirse tan desesperado y solo…

Y lo hizo, lentamente y con nerviosismo, que se fueron disipando cuando pudo sentir el sabor de cereza humedeciendo boca.

Apretó con fuerza el globo, como si fusionarse a él quisiese. Casi de inmediato escuchó un estruendo ensordeciendo sus oídos y algo quemándole los labios.

El globo había explotado.

Pero qué humillante!! Menos mal que no había nadie cerca!!

Ug.. y ahora debía explicarle a Sakura el porqué regresó con las manos vacías. Peor… tendía que reencontrarse con ese globero galante otra vez. Tal vez incluso tenga que cargar a la niña en los hombros el resto del paseo.

Ya podía sentir a Sakura mordiéndole la cabeza, enojada.

"Mataste a globo-sama! Mago celoso!!"

Y exactamente como lo predijo, pasó.

--

Kippei lo examinó, así como examinó los restos de chakra. Más, cada tanto, le echaba un ojo al festival lejano.

-Qué tal le fue, Taichou?-

- genial…- respondió Kakashi vagamente.

- oh…- el pelirrojo sonrió- metió la pata?-

- como la madre…-

El Onuki rió con ganas. Pero seguía echándole miradas furtivas a los sonidos y luces lejanos del festival.

-Oh, pobre Taichou!-

-Pobre yo…-

-Ni un besito recibió, eh?-

-Oh, beso si!...- "_Más o menos"_

-Enserio? Que tal?-

Kakashi se quedó un momento sin aire. El besar a un globo cuenta?! Pero eran los labios de Sakura-chan, no? Besar indirectamente a una nenita cuenta, entonces?

Hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de cuan necesitado de amor se sentía…

Tras recuperar la respiración, respondió.

-Hasta ahora, fue el mejor beso de mi vida…-

-oh… ya veo..- una última mirada furtiva.

- se puede saber qué te intriga tanto? Ya te dije, no la vas a ver!-

- no.. no es eso… bueno, en parte si… pero..-

- pero qué?-

- es mi hermana… -respondió- tenía una "cita" con un bastardo aquí hoy… si lo veo, lo mataré!-

-Y por qué no entraste?-

-no me gustan los festivales… me desespera el exceso de gente-

-recuérdame nunca llevarte al supermercado conmigo…-

-además si entraba, probablemente ella y las primas se burlarían de mi, llamándome celoso…-

"Oh" Kakashi sonrió para sí. Al menos no era el único celoso en este lugar. Así era por eso que en realidad se quedó mirando hacia la fiesta anteriormente!

Y hablando de celos… ese Ki-nii…

-Te ayudaré a matarlo si me ayudas a matar al mío- propuso el peliplata- es un cheto que se cree muy sobreprotector con Aiko-chan, como su hermano mayor o algo…-

- esos son súper pesados. Pero, como hermano mayor, lo entiendo.- Kippei apretó los puños- Yo, en lo personal, estoy muy seguro de que mi hermanita es muy chica para una cita. Pero oka-sama es tan permisiva!-

- Todos los hermanos mayores piensan que sus hermanitas son muy chicas para las citas, siempre-

-no, enserio.. ella es muy chica!-

- ya cálmate, Kippei…-

Quizás, en el caso de él y Sakura, ése Ki-nii tenía todo el derecho de estar celoso. La ojijade era _muy _chica para tener una cita. Pero, Nana-san era muy cariñosa y permisiva, de hecho, demasiado permisiva.

-Hecho, me ayudas a matar al mío y yo te ayudo con el tuyo!!- gritó el pelirrojo.

-hecho- rió el peliplata- ahora, Simón dice: carga a tu inválido capitán de vuelta al hospital!-

-Hai!-

Kippei tomó en brazos a su Taichou y se puso en marcha. Kakashi estaba feliz de tener a alguien que lo comprendiera. Enserio, él y el Onuki parecían llevarse de maravilla. Nada podría dañar el vínculo que se creó entre ellos, desde aquella vez en que Kakashi salvó su vida… dejando el cuerpo de su mejor amigo atrás…

Aunque, sonaba algo gracioso… conocía a la madre del chico, y nunca le pareció una mujer permisiva, es más, no conoció mujer más estirada y amargada.

Además… una hermana menor?...

Hasta donde sabía… Kippei era hijo único…

Bah… no importaba ya. Estaba demasiado feliz y cansado para ponerse a pensar.

--

Hasta aquí! Actualicé rápido, eh? Y al mismo tiempo que "Bacchikoi, Kakashi-chan!"

Jajaja ñaka ñaka!!

Bueh… es que probablemente me tarde en los siguientes…

Ya saben: exámenes, castigos, chocolates, falta de internet…

Pero volveré!! Y esta vez… es personal… (Pose de winner al estilo Terminator)

Oi, casi lo olvido… Rewiews porfa!! No se olviden de esta irresponsable escritora tekorei, que se pone a escribir cuando se supone debe estar estudiando…

Exámenes y exposiciones (sobre todo cuando debemos hacer las presentaciones en guaraní) los maldigo!!

Únanse a mí y conquistaremos el mundo!! Abajo los exámenes!! Nyaaan!! Ñaka ñaka!!


	5. Dos hermanos y una pulga

_**Kyaaa!**_

Al fin! No más exámenes!! Nyaaan! Y he aquí en el nuevo capi.. Muchísimas gracias por los rewiews!! Los extrañé mucho! T-T

En sus caras, profesores!!

We will rule the world through KakaSaku fics!!

_**Aiko**_

Cap.5: Dos hermanos y una pulga

El chico promesa del sensei? Orgullo del clan? Pasar a ser chunin? Honoríficos vacíos. No valían nada.

Podrían esperar al próximo año, esto era mil veces más importante. Ella había llegado. Estaba en este mundo, con él.

-Qué edad tienes, hijo?-

-trece años, señora-

La recepcionista lo miró sorprendida.

-Y qué hace un mocito de tu edad solo en un hospital?-

- Es mi madre. Mi hermana acaba de nacer-

-Oh, felicidades!- sonrió la mujer-Cuál es tu nombre, querido?-

-Kippei-

- y el de tu madre?-

- Haruno Nana..-

-Ok, te anoto aquí… déjame escoltarte a… niño?-

El bonito y educado pelirrojo ya había desaparecido. No era necesario que una enfermera lo guíe, se sabía el camino de memoria.

Habitación 310, tercer piso.

_Un verdadero shinobi debe mantener sus emociones en su interior._

Abrió la puerta. Ayudada por almohadas a sentarse en la cama, una mujer pelirosa lo recibió con una sonrisa radiante, ligeramente sonrojada. Kippei no correspondió el gesto, porque, la verdad de la milanesa, había olvidado cómo diablos se sonreía…

Acunado en los brazos de la mujer, un bulto de mantas rosas sobresalía. Parecía irreal, dio tanto por esa cosita tan pequeña?

Se acercó lentamente, controlando el deseo de arrancarse el corazón y lanzarlo al cielo, para que el propio Kami escuchase sus fuertes latidos de dicha. Daisuke estaba sentado en un rincón alejado, completamente indiferente a la escena. Él no entendía. No entendía que Onuki Kippei no tenía otra familia que aquella mujer y su bultito rosa. Que su madre no era la estirada esposa de la cabeza del clan Onuki, sino la amorosa pelirosa que lo cuidó de pequeño. La única madre que lo amó de verdad.

-Quieres cargarla?-

El joven negó con la cabeza, pero sus temblorosas manos lo traicionaron, acercándose ya para recibir el peso de la recién nacida.

-Qué tal afuera?- escuchó preguntar.

- está lloviendo flores de cerezo otra vez- respondió en un hilo de voz.

-oh…- sonrió la ojiverde- me encantan las flores de cerezo…-

Al pelirrojo le era muy difícil mantener una conversación en ese momento. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el encantador bodoque de piel cremita y las regordetas y sonrosadas mejillas que le ocupaban casi todo el rostro. Unos mechones rosas salían de la cabeza de la niña que, con los ojos cerrados, se dejaba seducir por el sueño y la nerviosamente delicada forma en que la balanceaban. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de abrazarla y nunca dejarla ir, pero al mismo tiempo temía que, si la acercaba hacia sí con más ahínco, la pequeña se rompiera y se desvaneciera en polvo rosa.

-Sakura es un bonito nombre para una niña tan linda, verdad?- la mujer pelirosa miró hacia la ventana, pétalos rosas cayendo con gracia.

El chico asintió con la cabeza de manera autómata. Dándose cuenta de que pronto le flaquearían las piernas, Nana obligó dulcemente al joven a sentarse al lado suyo.

Ambos se quedaron embelesados con el hermoso bodoque, que, al sentir el movimiento, abrió los ojos, presumiendo sus jades transparentes, líquidos e hipnotizantes.

-Y bien, Ki-chan… qué te parece tu nueva hermanita?-

_Hermanita._ Fue por ella que gastó todo su dinero de misiones genin en ropa para bebé y juguetes. Por ella fue a la correccional dos veces, tras haber sido acusado de atentado contra la vida de un civil, después de haber molido a golpes a Daisuke. Por ella él se convirtió en la desdicha de su clan y abandonó los exámenes chunin en la mitad, atrasando su sueño de algún día volverse un anbu.

Pero cuando su manita se apretó a un dedo suyo, se dio cuenta de que todo valió la maldita pena.

Y la ansiedad que lo carcomió todos estos meses se hizo efímera.

_Un verdadero shinobi debe mantener sus emociones en su interior._

Kippei tragó saliva dolorosamente.

-Parece una pulga- respondió, y casi inmediatamente rompió a llorar.

Nana acarició sus rojos cabellos y besó sus labios, consolándolo. Él había sufrido tanta soledad por tanto tiempo. La extrañó tanto, aunque la acaba de conocer. La necesitó tanto.

"_Baka"_ se reprendió mentalmente _"Le estás mojando la cara a tu hermanita menor"_

**

Tortura. Después de pasar casi una semana completamente dopado y esposado a Tenzou, ya que tras lo que pasó ninguno confiaba en dejarlo solo con Kippei, a quien sacaron de la guardia por mayoría de votos (si, es que el voto de Gai también contaba en este equipo), Kakashi logró salir del Hospital. O más bien, lo expulsaron. Otra vez.

-Qué?- se alzó de hombros mientras Tenzou lo fusilaba con la mirada.

- lo hiciste apropósito- acusó el castaño.

- no sé de que me hablas…-

- te pusiste a coquetear con los enfermeros a propósito para que te expulsaran!!-

- no es cierto… - el peliplata no podía sonar menos convincente- en lo personal, Yahiko-kun y Hikaru-kun fueron muy amables conmigo, además, uno no puede negar que eran muy atractivos…-

-Sempai!!-

- Ok, lo hice para que me expulsaran a propósito… contento?-

-NO!!-

- Eres muy difícil de complacer, cariño…- suspiró el Copy Nin

- Podría parar con eso de "cariño"? Me ha molestado toda la semana!! Y encima trató de matarme!! Dos veces!! DOS!-

-Detalles, detalles…- Kakashi hizo un inentendible ademán con la mano- Qué tal.. Dulzura? Corazón de melón? Caramelito?.. o-

- Si le quito las esposas va a detenerse?!-

- Por favor...-

Tenzou dio un suspiro pesado y se dispuso a cumplir su condición. Una vez liberado, el jonin espantapájaros desapareció en un "puf!" de humo…

El kohai meneó con la cabeza.

-Bueh.. al menos tiene un poco de chakra recuperado…- otro suspiro- pero si al día siguiente no puede moverse.. Es toda su culpa!!-

-

Después de una semana confinado a la habitación de un hospital, su obsesión no pudo haberse vuelto más enfermiza…

Necesitaba verla.

--

-Ki-chan?! Ki-chan!- Nana corrió hacia el joven pelirrojo, atravesando el pequeño jardincito- Oh, por Kami! Pasó tanto desde la última vez que viniste a casa a visitar a tu vieja niñera… mozo malagradecido!-

Entre risas, tomó el rostro del joven en sus manos y se lo llevó a los labios. Kippei rió contra ellos, fusionando su sonrisa con la de ella. Estaba tan acostumbrado a esta demostración de afecto que no le quedaba de otra que corresponder, aunque, hubo un tiempo, quizás en la escuela, que besar a su niñera le fue algo humillante, sobre todo frente a sus compañeros. Era increíble que a ella no le molestara ser tan cariñosa en lugares tan públicos. Pero ahora, un besito de _mamá_ de vez en cuando le sentaba bastante bien, siendo los únicos que recibió durante gran parte de su niñez…

Después que se había liberado de hacer guardia en el hospital, le asignaron una pequeña misión, con la promesa de un día libre apenas la terminara. Y qué mejor manera de disfrutar un día libre después del trabajo que venir a visitar a tu pequeña familia.

-No eres vieja, Oka-sama- dijo el joven- Luces tan hermosa y joven como cuando tenías trece años!-

- mocito chupamedias!!- la mujer, sonrojada, le dio una palmada en la cabeza- vas a quedarte a almorzar?-

- y a cenar.. si se puede..-

- por supuesto que si!-

Risas. Extrañaba tanto a su familia…

-Oi, Oka-sama… y mi pulga?-

-Sakura-chan?.. Fue a hacer un mandado…- respondió la mujer

- qué tal… le fue con su nuevo _novio_..?- preguntó con tono despectivo.

- no es su novio, sólo están jugando. - la mujer meneó la cabeza- Él es adorable, deberías de ser más paciente…eres muy celoso…-

-jugando, eh?... pues que niño más raro ese… yo a los seis sentía asco por las mujeres…-vio que la pelirosa tosió, amenazante- las niñas! No.. Tú…-

-está bien.. - lo calmó ella- además… Shouta-kun no tiene seis años…-

- Shouta-kun?- parpadeó el pelirrojo, el nombre siéndole terriblemente familiar, pero eso perdió importancia al instante- espera… Espera.. No tiene seis? Cuánto tiene?!! Siete, Ocho?.. No, no me digas que nueve!!.. Sabes lo pervertidos que somos los chicos a los nueve?!!-

-Tú eras el único que levantaba las faldas de tus compañeras, Kippei…-

- Y estaba en esa edad! –se excusó- Que le hizo ese bastardo a mi pulga?! No los dejaste solos, verdad?!-

-Para empezar, no tiene nueve!!- se exasperó Nana- Y si, los dejé pasear solos, él es muy buen chico, y parecen quererse mucho. Ahora entra, que haces escándalo-

Arrastrando los pies, el joven entró a la casa. Nana suspiró. No quería imaginarse como Kippei se pondría cuando se entere de que el mocito que juega con su pulguita tiene no nueve, sino diecinueve años…

--

Su vida parecía depender de cuán rápido llegaría a la casa de su niña. Agradeció que sus heridas ya hayan sido curadas por Ayase, pero su chakra aún estaba débil… Y aún así, se las ingenió para saltar de techo en techo, claro que con menos agilidad, hacia donde su necesidad le ordenaba.

Hasta que un dejo de rosa se presumió entre la gente del mercado por donde pasaba. Se detuvo en seco, tropezó, se dio de cara duro contra una teja, se mordió la lengua y, con la gracia de un pez muerto, cayó al suelo, levantado muchísimo polvo. Una pequeña tos se hizo reconocer frente suyo, y el indiscutible humor que llegó a su nariz le dio un vuelco al corazón.

-Onii-chan?-

Reconocería esa voz donde fuera.

Qué suerte la suya!!

Y qué manera más humillante de reencontrarse con su flor de cerezo…

Se levantó de golpe, tratando de reponerse. Luego tomó a la niña en brazos y la alzó.

-Yo!-

-Onii-chan!!- la pelirosa se abrazó a él con ternura- estás mejor! Te cuidaste mucho?-

- Y lavé mi ropa interior!- _Bueh… Obligué a Tenzou a que lo hiciera.._ (Operación en la que el castaño casi muere por primera vez..)

- Kyaaa!!- el abrazo se hizo más fuerte- te quiero, Onii-chan…-

Sintió algo tibio en el pecho.

- y yo a ti, princesa…- respondió casi automáticamente.

- pero cómo te caíste?-

- es que estaba tratando de volar… soy un mago, recuerdas?-

- y por qué no volaste para bajar y salvar a Globo-sama?-

_Miér…coles_. Sakura era demasiado lista…

-Lo hice… solo que no soy muy bueno, y se me explotó por accidente…-

La niña parpadeó.

-No soy el mejor mago, sobre todo para volar…- dramatizó el peliplata- de gran ejemplo tienes la gloriosa manera en que acabo de aterrizar..-

La niña rió con ganas.

-Onii-chan no baka!!- y luego, posó un tierno beso en la barbilla del joven, que no pudo más que respirar de alivio.

En tu cara, hospitalucho!! Sakura era la mejor cura para un adolescente terco y demente como Hatake Kakashi!!

Si él se hubiese quedado más tiempo en ese hospital, donde ninguno le daría un beso como los de su flor, y si alguno tratase, probablemente él le enterraría un kunai en la garganta, por amanerado (n/a: ésta no fue ninguna indirecta, Maito Gai!), habría acabado tratando de ahogar a Tenzou con una almohada… ah, no… Eso ya lo hizo (segunda vez en la que el kohai casi pierde la vida).

Tal vez hubiese acabado incendiando el edificio… si, probablemente eso…

-Qué llevas ahí?- preguntó, fijándose en la bolsita que colgaba del cinto de la niña.

- es… espe… especias!- respondió la chica- quieres ir a comer en casa?-

_Si! SI!! SIII!!_ Kakashi se abrazó más a la niña, mientras rehacían su camino hacia la casa de ella. Kami… es posible extrañar el calor de un hogar que nunca fue tuyo?!

-mmm… no sé.. Debo ver mi agenda..-

-Onii-chan!!-

-Ok… y si voy.. Qué gano?-

-Besos!-

- depende de cuantos besos me darás-

-Te besaré hasta que lleguemos a casa!-

-Todo el camino?-

-Todito!-

-Hecho-

Y así fue como las mejillas de Kakashi se ganaron quince minutos de acaramelados y dulces, incesantes besos.

Se preguntó si el Ki-nii ese se ganaba tantos besos como él…

Tal vez si.

Después de todo, Sakura incluso besó los labios de aquel otro hermano mayor…

--

Kippei comenzó a preocuparse. Sakura no venía. Y si le pasó algo? Decidió salir al jardín para esperar su regreso, si no llegaba en cinco segundos más, iría por ella.

-

-Ya vamos a llegar!-

- Me alegro, tengo hambre- respondió el peliplata, que ahora tenía los ojos tapados por las manos de la niña y caminaba ciegamente- beso?-

Sakura dejó escapar una risita y obedeció, dándole otro sonoro beso en la mejilla derecha. Sintió cosquillas en el estómago. Pero cada beso le recordaba a aquel otro Onii-chan que ella tenía. Un ninja, eh?...

-Sakura-chan?-

- Onii-chan!- la niña le estiró los cabellos, enojada.

-Perdón, Aiko-chan, Perdón!!-

- Qué quieres, nii-chan?- dejó en paz las hebras plateadas del joven y sus manitas regresaron a los ojos de él.

- Ese Ki-nii…-

-Ki-nii?!! Dónde?!-

- Aiko-chan.. estoy ciego, no puedo decirte donde esta quien…- suspiró- sólo quiero saber.. tú.. lo besas en los labios, verdad?-

-Oh..Si, por qué, nii-chan?-

- no por nada-

- Quieres un beso en la boca?-

- no! Yo.. claro que no!- otro suspiro- beso?-

Preparó sus mejillas para la siguiente tanda de afecto, pero por unos segundos, la niña se mantuvo inmóvil. Sus manitas se posaron en las mejillas de él, abandonando su cómoda posición sobre sus ojos, que un acercamiento repentino forzó a Kakashi a abrirlos.

Sólo para encontrarse a Sakura a un milímetro de sus labios.

Tenía que evitarlo. Estaba mal!! Pero por qué no se movía?!!

Estaba tan cerca… tan cerca…

-pulga?-

Ninguno se movió. Los ojos del Copy Nin se posaron en la persona que estaba unos metros enfrente suyo.

No podía ser cierto.

-Ki..Kippei?!-

-Ta… Taichou?!!-

Sakura volteó para fijarse.

-Ki-nii?-

- pulga!!- gritó el pelirrojo.

-pulga?- Kakashi miró a la niña.

- Ki-nii!!- Sakura lo ignoró, abalanzándose en el aire, brazos abiertos para recibir al kohai, que corrió hacia ella y la cargó.

Con un ardor en los labios y la protesta de su cuerpo por la repentina separación de su agradable flor, Kakashi se puso a carburar, mientras se adaptaba a la nueva escena. _Kippei… "Ki-nii"… Niñera/mujer-permisiva/figura-maternal… Complejo de hermana menor…_

_Oh… Kami…_

Por otro lado, Kippei lucía confundido. _"No recuerdo haber presentado a Sakura con Taichou" _pensó

-Taichou, gracias por traerla a casa, estaba muy preocupado…-

_Ja! No se dio cuenta! Pero que alivio!!_ Pensó el peliplata.

-Ki-nii! Qué es un Taichou?- Sakura sonrió y luego apuntó a Kakashi-Y ÉL ES MI ESPOSO!!-

_OH, KAMI - OH, KAMI - OH, KAMI - OH, KAMI!!!_

-No digas eso, _Aiko-chan_!- tragó saliva. _Ups! Por qué… Por qué justo en es momento me acuerdo de llamarla así!!_

-pero si nunca te molesta…!- se quejó la niña- además es verdad! Onii-chan es mi es-po-so!!-

Ahora todo tenía sentido para Kippei. _Aiko-chan…_

-Tú… ella es tu Aiko-chan?!!- su cuerpo empezó a temblar de ira.

-Escucha.. Kippei…-

-Sabías que era mi hermana menor!!-

-No, no lo sabía!!-

-Es una niña!!-

-Lo sé!! Yo…!-

-te voy a matar!!-

Sakura pasaba sus ojos de Kippei a Kakashi y viceversa, terriblemente confundida.

Y como todo tenía que ponerse mejor para nuestro héroe, su chakra flaqueó en ese mismísimo instante, haciéndolo desfallecer.

-Onii-chan!!- fue lo último que escuchó… como lejano… muy… muy lejano…

--

Cuando el joven jonin despertó, le costó reconocer donde estaba. Todo era rosa y la cama donde estaba era blanda… y rosa.. y olía a cerezo…

Rosa, rosa, rosa..rosa, rosa, rosa ,rosa, rosa… ROSA. Comenzó a marearse… todo parecía aturdirlo…

Una risita lo regresó a la realidad. _Aiko-chan._ Volteó la cabeza sobre su cómoda y rosa almohada para encontrarse con su niña acostada boca arriba en el regazo de un pelirrojo de aspecto familiar que, sentado en una mesita de té pequeña (vale mencionar que ésta también era rosa) utilizaba la barriga de su flor de cerezo como tambor, golpeando suavemente con sus manos, mientras cantaba una canción sin sentido, en la que parecía desafinar a propósito. Y para su gran final de estrella de rock, levantó la camisilla de la niña y le dio un sonoro beso justo en el ombligo desnudo, arrancándole escandalosas carcajadas.

En un arranque de celos, Kakashi se salta de la cama, y luego se queda inmóvil ante las sorprendidas miradas de los otros dos.

-Onii-chan!!- la niña se levantó- estás bien?-

-de maravilla- respondió él, que sostenía la mirada asesina de Kippei, con la misma intensidad.

-por qué estás tan enojado?- preguntó la ojijade mientras se abrazaba a sus piernas, fijándose en su ceño fruncido- también quieres un beso en el pupo?-

_El qué?!_ Se dio una buena idea de lo que era cuando, por toda respuesta, Sakura levanta su camiseta y acerca sus labios al ombligo de él.

-NO!- dos voces gritaron a unísono.

Kippei la sostuvo de la cintura mientras Kakashi hacía lo mismo con los hombros, separándola del mencionado _pupo_. Ambos completamente conscientes de que lo que era un juego a los ojos de una inocente niña de su edad, podía ser sexualmente malinterpretado por dos adolescentes que tenían una muy buena noción de lo que era ser pervertido. Kakashi estuvo muy cerca… Su cuerpo hubiera reaccionado de una manera bastante natural de haber recibido aquel beso en precisamente ese lugar, tan cerca de su…

_Oh, Kami Oh, Kami, Oh, Kami!!!_

Extrañas cosquillas inundaron su columna.

Acaba de salvarse de una situación muy, muy embarazosa!!

Para su suerte, la puerta se abre y Nana aparece.

-Shouta-kun, ya despertaste? Te sientes mejor?-

-Oh.. buenos días… Nana-san..-reponiéndose- si, gracias-

-buenas noches, dirás- sonrió la mujer con ternura- dormiste toda la tarde, y te perdiste el almuerzo-

-lo hice?- al instante, su estómago rugió monstruosamente.

Pero claro que debía pasarle algo vergonzoso!! Nana rió con ganas y avisó que la cena estaba lista, para luego retirarse. Sakura iba directo tras ella, cuando Kippei la toma de la mano, deteniéndola.

-beso?- preguntó el pelirrojo, con el mismo tono de voz que Kakashi había usado varias horas atrás.

Sakura sonrió y juntó sus labios con los de su hermano, en un beso fugaz, que para el pobre capitán anbu fue una tortura casi eterna.

Apenas la puerta se cerró tras la niña, Kippei le echó llave.

-Iremos a cenar un poco más tarde, si no te molesta- propuso con tranquilidad.

- Muero de hambre- explicó el peliplata- así que date prisa-

-con gusto-

Un golpe certero y Kakashi cayó al suelo, a punto de escupir sangre, pero la tragó. Lo último que quería era que Sakura viera ése repulsivo líquido escarlata esparcido entre sus peluches.

-Es mi hermana!!-rugió el pelirrojo.

-yo no tengo intenciones de lastimarla- jadeó el Copy Nin.

- dijiste que la besaste!-

- besé un globo, idiota!-

-qué?!-

- larga historia- puso los ojos en blanco- escucha, Kippei, Sakura… Sakura es muy dulce conmigo- tragó saliva- y creo que… creo que me agrada estar cerca de ella… me agrada su olor… y su sonrisa… y tiene ojos muy bonitos…- se rascó la cabeza

-es muy bonita- acordó el pelirrojo, ausente.

- no. Es inigualablemente hermosa- corrigió el capitán.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

-Gai tenía razón- la voz del kohai se ablandó- hablas como un puto enamorado…-

- quizás lo estoy…?-

Kippei lucía tan sorprendido como Kakashi se sentía. Se acaba de escuchar? Acaba de decir que… amaba a Sakura?

-Tú…?-

- Sabes lo que mantiene a un anbu con vida, Kippei?- Kakashi no podía detenerse, las palabras salían de su boca por sí solas- Es el amor. Un anbu debe amar algo lo suficiente como para aferrarse a la vida.- suspiró con tristeza- Al haber matado a tanta gente, y haber visto a tanta gente morir… un anbu ya no siente amor por la vida. Necesito amar algo más. Algo que me diga que la vida aún tiene sentido… - _Y Sakura me da la vitalidad que necesito, con sólo una sonrisa…_

Kippei se mantuvo en silencio, sosteniendo su mirada. Kakashi trataba, por otro lado, de comprender lo que había dicho. Y comprendió. Comprendió su verdad. La verdad que por tanto tiempo creyó ser una de las tantas cursilerías de Shouta.

-Y tu razón de existir es _mi_ Sakura?- la voz del pelirrojo, por más tranquila que suene, no escondía su énfasis sobreprotector.

- Ella es mía también- corrigió el peliplata con el mismo tono posesivo y egoísta.- y si no quieres que la vea, tendrás que matarme-

-eso se puede arreglar- y caminó hacia él, que seguía en el piso.

- porque mi vida no tendría valor sin ella…-sonrió el jonin melancólicamente- así que me daría igual-

Recibió otro golpe, más duro y cruel que el anterior. Luego, cuando el dolor al fin le permitió abrir los ojos, vio la mano de Kippei extendida hacia él.

-Levántate- dijo el joven- no voy a manchar de sangre la alfombra rosa de mi pulga-

- enserio?- sonrió el Copy Nin- le daría un contraste interesante, si me lo preguntas…-

-Eres muy terco, Taichou- el kohai meneó la cabeza- aunque te matara, volverías por ella. Y Sakura le teme a los fantasmas-

Sonriente, Kakashi tomó la mano que se le ofrecía y se levantó. Menos mal que ya acabó, moría de hambre. Se dirigieron a la puerta.

-Pero si la haces llorar, aunque sea una sola vez…- amenazó el kohai.

- Me mataré yo mismo, te lo prometo- respondió su sempai, con la sonrisa más despierta que antes.

-ah, por cierto.. Shouta..? Qué no era el nombre de..?-

- Sip. Le debo mucho a ese bastardo- suspiró- no hubiera estado aquí de no ser por él. En muchos términos-

-oh…-

- Vas a decirles a los demás sobre esto?-

- Por más que me encantaría decirles que te di una paliza, no lo haré-

Kakashi levantó una ceja.

-Enserio!- exhaló el chunin- Decirles que te enamoraste de mi hermana de seis años? Por favor! Primero que nada, no me van a creer-

- gracias- sonrió el Copy Nin

- pero tengo mis condiciones-

-me importan un carajo-

- hecho- rió el pelirrojo- pero al menos me debes la historia de cómo diablos acabaste besando a un globo-

- y de cómo fui horriblemente rechazado-

-tan mal besas?-

- al punto que explotó del disgusto-

-Wow. Más te vale practicar para cuando Sakura tenga dieciocho años-bromeó.

- Dieciséis- pero Kakashi hablaba enserio.

-Púdrete- ahora los dos hablaban enserio.

Hubo un confortable silencio mientras Kippei sacaba la llave y abría la puerta.

-y pensar que era a ti a quien planeábamos matar!- dijeron ambos a unísono, luego se miraron y empezaron a reír.

Así como Gai era conocido por su optimismo, Enoki por su capacidad de ser tan tarado y aún seguir vivo y Tenzou por su indiscutible talento con las personas, las características más grandes de Kippei eran su tolerancia y su capacidad de perdonar.

Quizás por eso se llevaban tan bien.

-Pero ella me quiere más-

- Va a casarse conmigo y es a ti a quien quiere más?-

-yo ayudé a cambiarle los pañales!-

-yo le regalé todos esos juguetes nuevos-

- los juguetes no compran el amor de una niña!-

-pero ayudan bastante a ganarlo…-

- Taichou!- el kohai aguantó la respiración- usted es _feo_!- mintió, no teniendo con que más atacarlo. (n/a: °-°!!)

- sólo porque me junté contigo y se me pegó la fealdad-

- Retráctate!!-

- Oblígame-

Escucharon que los volvían a llamar para cenar. Bajaron corriendo, ninguno de los dos sorprendidos de que Daisuke no estuviera ahí al llegar a la cocina.

-Onii-chan! Qué te pasó en el ojo?!-

- Traté de bajar las escaleras volando…- respondió el peliplata, cubriendo el ojo morado (que solía ser el sano siendo el otro el Sharingan) con una mano.

-Baka!!-

Kippei le regaló una mirada agradecida a su sempai, aliviado de que no lo delatara como verdadero autor de su herida.

-Oi, pulga..-

La niña miró a Ki-nii.

-A quién de los dos quieres más?-

Kakashi estuvo a punto de gritar "Traidor!", pero se vio consumido por su propia curiosidad, expectante a la respuesta de la pelirosa.

-No _quiero_ a ninguno- sonrió la ojijade- Los _amo_ a los dos!!-

-Bien dicho, niña- aplaudió Nana- justo como mamá te enseñó!-

Algo decepcionante para los dos anbu, pero apaciblemente justo. Se sentaron, agradecieron la comida y se dispusieron a comer.

Deliciosa comida hecha con amor por una madre de verdad. Ninguno de los dos hermanos podría evitar sentirse como en casa. En su verdadero y único hogar.

--

Hasta aquí! Perdón.. Me tardé más que con _Bacchikoi, Kakashi-chan!_... perdón!!

Jeje! Rewiews?... Dale que son buena onda!! n_n!! LQM!!!


	6. Edipo

_**Kyaaa!**_

Perdón, perdón, perdón, PERDÓN!! Gracias por todo su apoyo y sus rewiews!!

Bueh, debo seguir actualizando _Bacchikoi, Kakashi-chan!_… Pronto se viene _Ginshitsuji_: _El Mayordomo de Plata_ (KakaSaku de comienzo a fin) y _Salamandra_ (Un KakaSaku algo más platónico al principio) quisiera que me den opiniones sobre los sumarios cuando lo publique, porque me tienen algo insegura… T-T

Cambiando completamente de tema a otros aspectos, Un agradecimiento especial a Eleos Argentum, por la dedicatoria del capitulo "El mejor anfitrión" en su fic "El Camino a su corazón". ME SUPER ENCANTÓ!!! n_n!

Muchísimas gracias, Sempai! T-T

Atte.

Ryuuzaki Roth. n_n!

_**Aiko**_

Capitulo 6: Edipo.

-no la llames pulga-

-tú lo haces-

-yo soy su hermano mayor-

-tienes razón- Kakashi recostó la cabeza contra el árbol- yo soy su esposo… me encanta llamarle "princesa"…-

- No la llames así-

-por qué?-

- Porque no es tu esposa!!-

- pero algún día…-

-Taichou!!- a Kippei realmente le molestaba el hecho de que Kakashi sonase tan serio con respecto a su relación con su hermanita de seis años; se supone que están jugando, que él sólo le sigue la corriente, no?

Puede que sí tenga sentimientos, pero quien no se derretiría ante esa carita suya tan angelical adornada por mechones rosas contrastando rebeldes su rostro blanco crema y sus ojos jade?!

_-Gai tenía razón. Hablas como un puto enamorado-_

_-Quizás los estoy?-_

Tragó saliva con anticipación y nervios… en verdad… Kakashi hablaba enserio?

- Ella es mi princesa- escuchó al peliplata decir.

-también es mi princesa!-

-o sea que tú puedes llamarla princesa pero yo no puedo llamarle pulga?-

-sip-

- muérete- escupió el joven Copy Nin- no la llamo pulga por que no le queda… a ti, por otro lado, te sienta de maravilla… pitufo pelirrojo!-

-cómo me llamaste?!-

-Pitufo- repitió el peliplata, desafiante. Sabía exactamente lo mucho que afectaba al Onuki que se hablase de su estatura… o su falta de ella.- quieres que te lo deletree?-

- que hay de mis condiciones para estar con mi pulga!-

- no me diste ninguna-

- ah, si? Pues..-

- Me chupa un huev…!-

-Taichou!- Kippei escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas, entre avergonzado y frustrado.

Venían de una misión de investigación tras el ataque del que fueron victimas hace un mes y éste sería su único descanso durante el regreso a Konoha, si es que quieren llegar a tiempo para cenar… y eso que con Kakashi llegar a tiempo significa, como mínimo (y con mucha, muchísima suerte), hora y media de retraso. Se llevó un onigiri a la boca, mientras sonreía con ganas. Sakura ayudó a Nana a hacer este obento para ambos.

Kakashi miró a su kohai, que últimamente se había dejado crecer la barba, el muy genio. Con su huelga contra el afeitador, los primeros días lucía ridículo, pero ahora lo hacía ver más mayor y cool, al punto de, en una ocasión, el propio Copy Nin se preguntó si a él también le quedaría bien dejarse algo de vello facial. Sin embargo, despachó la idea por completo desde que Sakura se había negado a volver a besar, tanto labios como las mejillas del pelirrojo porque la barba le picaba. JA! Punto para el Peliplata!

Kippei se llevaba otro onigiri a la boca.

-Me invitas?-

-No-

- tengo hambre…-

- Te pasa por haberte comido tu parte muy rápido- Kippei se chupó los dedos, apropósito- lástima por ti, Taichou-

Kakashi frunció el ceño, lo cual era más que notable ahora que no llevaba ninguna máscara puesta.

-Simón dice que le des a tu pobre y hambriento Taichou un onigiri-

-Me importa un huevo Simón, es mi obento-

Kakashi hizo un pequeño puchero antes de que, con un "ups!" no muy convincente, empujase la caja que contenía la comida de su cómoda posición en la rama y cayese al suelo, embarrando todas las deliciosas bolitas de arroz.

Por un instante, Kippei no pudo creerlo. Al otro, estuvo a punto, a puntito de tomar a su capitán de las orejas y colgarlo con kunais de ellas a lo alto del árbol. Sin embargo, con el gran autocontrol que lo caracterizaba, soltó una forzada carcajada, mirando a Kakashi con desafiante superioridad.

-Esa fue una manera muy madura de resolver el problema, Taichou-

Kakashi simplemente dio un respingo y desvió la mirada.

De abajo, los otros dos integrantes del grupo se dieron por mirar arriba, fulminando a quienquiera que echó la comida.

-qué nadie les enseñó que no se juega con lo que se come?- Tenzou frunció el ceño.

-Mierda ustedes!- gritó Enoki, con su carencia de tacto característica, mientras se sacudía el arroz de su cabello, cortesía de una de las bolitas de onigiri que se aventuró fuera de la caja, antes de que ésta cayera con las demás.

Kakashi simplemente sonrió de desde arriba y alzó una mano, como diciendo 'lo siento' sin sentirlo. Kippei fue un poco más efusivo (y sincero) al bajar del árbol para ayudar a su amigo a limpiarse la cabeza.

-Ten, Enoki, un pañuelo-

-al menos alguien!- refunfuñó el rubio mientras tomaba el pedazo de tela- gracias, Kippei-

El Onuki sonrió cariñosamente y luego se volvió hacia Kakashi, más serio.

-Taichou!-

-Mm?-

-A este paso no vas a llegar para la cena con tu novia-sonrió para luego volver a darle la espalda.

Nuevamente, Kakashi frunció el ceño.

-Mm…-

-Entonces no podrás marcar tu territorio… -

-Kippei…-

-Y la pobre estará desprotegida y sola…-

-Kippei…- la voz de Kakashi advirtió.

Ignorándolo, Kippei se dirigió al kohai castaño-Eh, Tenzou… sabías que yo ya vi a la novia de Taichou?-

Tenzou y Enoki abrieron ojos y bocas, sorprendidos. Kakashi tragó saliva. Ese Kippei era un chico listo.

-Qué?!-

-Cuándo?!-

-Hace poquito- sonrió el joven- Kami, nunca vi alguien tan hermosa!! Parece un ángel!-

-Muy bien, terminó el descanso- el peliplata aplaudió- nos vamos!-

-Kakashi-sempai!- Tenzou le fusiló con la mirada- por qué él conoce a Aiko-chan y nosotros no?-

-Cierto, Taichou! Eres un traidor!- Enoki le alzó un dedo ofensivo- Cómo pudiste hacernos eso?!!-

El joven Copy Nin suspiró, molesto. Gracias a Kippei y su, definitivamente no muy común, sentido de venganza indirecta, ahora tendría que soportar a los dos kohai más jóvenes molestándolo todo el camino, en un intento de hacerlo sentir culpable.

Así que hizo lo que cualquiera en su lugar haría: Puf!..

Todo por evadirse chácharas innecesarias, Kami!!

-

Sólo tuvo que escuchar el Puf! para saber que su Taichou se había ido.

El pelirrojo sonrió con picardía. Venganza? No! Sólo había una sola persona en el mundo a quien odiaba y recibiría todo su despecho, pero ese en definitiva no era el Copy Nin.

El plan salió a la perfección, sin el tardón de Kakashi al mando y siendo Kippei quien lo secunda en casos explícitos (como abandonar la expedición irresponsablemente para evitar conversaciones embarazosas sobre la vida amorosa de uno), podía acelerar el paso y llegar a casa de sus flores a tiempo. Más que nada, tenía que encargarse de algo allí.

Y para cuando el Sharingan Kakashi llegue, le encantaría tener una particular conversación con él.

Su sonrisa fue suprimida al morderse el labio inferior, preocupado.

Ya que Kakashi parecía tan interesado...

--

Definitivamente no iba a llegar para cenar esa noche. Jinya caminaba de lado en lado por su despacho, mientras le gritaba a Kakashi tantas cosas y de manera tan atravesada, que el peliplata poco lograba entender. Oh, ahora venía la parte en que lo maldecía por haber cometido el horrible crimen de nacer… y luego la parte en que tenía que esquivar la perforadora, luego la parte en que Jinya echaba fuego por la boca y le mandaba a Kakashi que se quede quieto mientras él trata de matarlo.

A veces, Kakashi pensaba que el hombre abusaba de su puesto como cabeza de la Unidad Hunter-nin (y por ende abusaba del pobre peliplata), siendo que él sólo estaba ahí porque el líder de Anbu, Danzou, se lo permitía… o estaba muy ocupado para siquiera prestarle atención. Oh... Ahí viene su parte favorita… cuando finalmente dice la razón de porqué lo mandaron llamar…

-Y para colmo… abandonaste a tu equipo de reconocimiento en medio del bosque?!! Qué clase de estúpido sin cerebro eres?!!-

-El mismo que usted entrenó años atrás, Jinya-sama- respondió el joven, impasible- aunque no era tan estúpido, hasta que, claro, ingresé a su tutela…-

La venita en la frente del moreno palpitaba peligrosamente-Te voy a--!!-

-Siga así, Jinya-sama- sonrió libidinosamente el Copy Nin- personalmente, me enciende cuando se enoja…-

Jinya alzó una ceja. Se estaba burlando de él. El maldito espantapájaros se estaba burlando de él!!

-O te callas o te engrapo la boca!!- rugió.

-Mm… con que estamos sádicos hoy… qué malito!-

-Hatake Kakashi..!-

- Por favor, Jinya-sama!- Kakashi se levantó de la silla sólo para dale la espalda a su jefe, moviendo su trasero provocativamente y dándose él mismo unas palmaditas- he sido un chico travieso, castígueme!!-

Jinya aguantó la respiración.

_No vas a patear el trasero de tu kohai. Por más tentador que sea, NO VAS A PATEAR EL TRASERO DE TU KOHAI!! 1, 2, 3,4…_

-Oh, Jinya-sama… ah!- Kakashi estaba a punto de matarse de risa cuando se dio cuenta de que su jefe se acercaba con la intención de matarlo de verdad. Y eso que tenía en la mano no era…?

-Diez!!- y el moreno se le abalanzó.

Puf!!

-

Menos mal que salió de allí. Hubiese acabado con las pobres mejillas de su trasero pegadas una a la otra si se quedaba a seguir provocando.

_Nota mental: esconder las engrapadoras de tu jefe…_

Pero era lo que Jinya se merecía, ya que, después de todo, era su culpa que al llegar a altas horas a la casa de su flor definitivamente tendrían que calentarle la cena y, probablemente, Sakura ya estaría dormida. Hasta Kippei ya habrá llegado…

Aún podía escuchar a su jefe maldecir miserablemente desde el otro lado de la puerta, haciendo uso de un muy extenso vocabulario marinero. Estaba seguro que el hombre ya se había inventado, aunque sea, un par más de palabrotas nuevas. Todas dedicadas a Hatake Kakashi. El joven peliplata sonrió en triunfo. Que adorable gesto de parte de Ogassawara Jinya, tomarlo en cuenta en esa clase de cosas…

-Son los detalles los que nos enamoran- fingió suspirar el Copy Nin contra la puerta.

-HATAKE KAKASHI!!- escuchó del otro lado.

Kakashi soltó una pequeña carcajada, que fue ahogada al tener a la mujer que trató de acosarlo desde que entró a Anbu, siendo un preadolescente, enfrente mismo, con unas carpetas en mano.

-Ka-Kakashi-kun…!- para infortunio de Kaede, se le subieron los colores al rostro.

-Yo!- sonrió peliplata.

-No… No estás dándole migrañas a mi hermano otra vez?- preguntó, reponiéndose.

-Lo lamento, Kaede-san… te prometo que será la última vez!- y el Copy nin se dispuso a correr.

-Me has prometido lo mismo por años, Kakashi-kun! Y no corras por el pasillo!- le gritó la chica, algo más segura.

-Estoy en un apuro!- Kakashi se detuvo sonriente en la esquina, juntó las manos en plegaria-Te prometo no volverlo a hacer!!-

-Argh! Kakashi-kun!!- rió la chica haciendo un ademán con la mano, indicándole al joven que se fuera de una vez. Kakashi simplemente rió y obedeció.

Kaede siempre fue una buena persona; bonita, educada, femenina, hermana de Shouta y Jinya y la mejor amiga de Ayase Kokoro y… bueh, la primera "novia" de Kakashi (y la única con la que acabó en amistad, sano y salvo). Él le tenía cierta aversión al principio, sobre todo con ella acosándolo como mosca al basurero; más, tras la muerte de Shouta, por cumplir su deseo de tenerlo de cuñado, comenzaron a salir… aunque muy poco duraron. Pero, por más dulce que luzca, sabía que ella era un ninja de cuidado.

No por nada llegó a esa mujer a Anbu.

Le habían dicho que ella poseía un jutsu único, y gracias a él llegó al Departamento de Investigación e Inteligencia en Anbu, aunque en ocasiones también trabajaba con Ibiki en el Departamento de Interrogación y otras, como la secretaria de Jinya. A él le prohibieron estar presente en los interrogatorios coordinados, porque no querían que el Sharingan lo copiase, por lo que nunca lo vio en acción. Hasta donde sabía, el Fuyu no Jutsu (n/a/t:Jutsu de Invierno) era tortuosamente doloroso, pero sus conocimientos sobre él eran ínfimos, además, nunca había conocido a nadie víctima del mismo: sus expedientes eran borrados y se los daba como si nunca hubiesen existido, y eso siempre generó ligeras sospechas en el Copy Nin.

Kakashi siguió su camino, apurando el paso… ya se disculparía con ella por volver a correr en los pasillos usando chakra en los pies… rayando las baldosas…

**

Delicioso. Simplemente delicioso, aunque lamentó realmente no haberlo comido cuando estaba recién hecho, bien calentito. Estaba caliente, si, pero sólo porque Kippei lo cocinó de nuevo para cuando Kakashi regresara. Había una gran diferencia entre la cena apenas salida del horno y la cena recalentada; mínima, pero evidente.

Se chupó los dedos con tranquilidad mientras el pelirrojo lo acompañaba callado, una emoción irreconocible surcando sus ojos, cosa el peliplata no pasó por alto. Si él fuera Tenzou, ya hubiera descubierto que sucedía dentro de la cabeza del Onuki para el rato, pero ahorita, siendo él… bueno, él… La cosa estaba medio difícil.

Si quería, Kippei podía ser casi tan impasible e introvertido como el propio Copy Nin; siendo sus ojos, sus únicos traidores. Y las únicas personas que los sacaban emocionalmente de sus casillas (en el buen sentido) eran, en efecto, pelirosas.

Y como, a pesar de ser un genio, Kakashi no era un maestro en este ámbito como su kohai controlador del elemento madera, se limitó a extraer información de la manera más normal -y humana posible (obviando por ende interrogatorios con torturas incluidas): Preguntando.

-Qué onda?- definitivamente no era la manera más formal de preguntar… pero bueh…

Al no obtener respuesta, Kakashi frunció el ceño. Kippei estaba distraído, por más que estuviese observando el rostro de su capitán, en realidad no lo miraba.

-Kippei…- llamó. Nada-Tierra llamando al pitufo!- Ni madres.

El chico estaba en la luna. Era hora de un último recurso- Acabo de besar a Sakura en la boca-

Kippei parpadeó un par de veces seguidas en sorpresa.

-Perdón…- sonrió, avergonzado- no te escuché, qué me dijiste?-

Kakashi alzó una ceja. No le escuchó? El tipo no estaba en la luna… quizás más lejos…

-No importa-Kakashi ondeó una mano desinteresadamente- qué pasa contigo?-

Tras unos segundos de silencio, el pelirrojo sonrió amargamente. -Leíste mis expedientes, verdad, Taichou?-

Kakashi frunció el ceño, intrigado. A qué quería llegar el chico?

-Tuviste dos acusaciones de violencia contra civiles cuando genin, acabaste en correccional - respondió el peliplata, asintiendo- e increíblemente te las arreglaste para aún así entrar a Anbu, tus condiciones siempre me dieron algo de curiosidad-

-Gracias a esos antecedentes, Jinya me dejó entrar en la Unidad de Cazadores porque pensó que no tenía escrúpulos- rió el más joven- me metí en Anbu apenas me hice chunin, hubiera muerto en la primera misión de no ser por ti y Shouta.-

-Entonces atacaste civiles para llamar la atención de Jinya?- Kakashi alzó una ceja.

Jinya no podía caer tan bajo. NO. Nunca pensó que el buenmozo de Kippei pudiese caer tan bajo. Era cierto, la Unidad Hunter-Nin estaba llena de trogloditas brutales, asesinos entrenados, cínicos sin remordimientos cuya única lealtad pertenecía al Hokage y, en peores ocasiones, sólo a Danzou; pero ninguno era tan estúpido como para lastimar a una persona fuera de su blanco asignado (si éste opone resistencia), menos si se trataba de un civil!

-No, sólo ataqué a Daisuke. Dos veces. Atraído por mi comportamiento rebelde, Jinya-san le restó importancia y me dejó entrar - el muchacho suspiró-Sabías que Daisuke y Nana no están realmente casados?-

El peliplata dio un "um" de apreciación, ocultando por completo su verdadera sorpresa. Tuvo la ligera sospecha que algo molestaba a su kohai, sólo que ésta no la vio venir. Entonces, la víctima fue Daisuke y Jinya lo malinterpretó? Después de todo, para hacer enojar al pelirrojo al punto de la violencia éste debió hacer algo muy malo… O peor, algo que trató en lo posible de sacar de su cabeza apenas llegó el pensar (principalmente por el grado de estupidez)… Jinya admiró la rebeldía de Kippei pero aborrecía las travesuras de Kakashi y Shouta?!! Qué clase de tipo es ése?!!

Meneó la cabeza y regresó su atención a donde importaba.

-Supongo que eso explica porqué el tipo nunca llega a cenar, tiene otra mujer y cuando aparece no le preocupa el oler a ella- se limitó a decir impasiblemente.

Kippei hubiese reído ante la inocencia de su capitán si no fuera tan trágico.-Tú no entiendes, la otra mujer… es Nana-

Al segundo, el Onuki se vio escrutado por dos ojos dispares bien abiertos. Okay! Definitivamente ÉSTA NO LA VIO VENIR!! Lentamente, Kakashi volvió a cerrar el Sharingan, aparentando tranquilidad.

-Eso… no lo sabía…-dijo.

- Nunca me gustó Daisuke. Engañó a Nana diciendo que ya no amaba a su esposa y ella… -Kippei dejó escapar un suspiro pesado- Las mujeres a veces son muy estúpidas… Nana le creyó… y sin importarle el compromiso de él… comenzaron a salir…-

-Nana-san me dijo que él era su esposo…- Kakashi trató de objetar, no pudiendo creer.- Él le prohibió trabajar…-

-Y qué te iba a decir, que es la amante de un hombre casado?!- soltó el kohai- Y fui _yo_ quien le prohibió trabajar! Para entonces ella ya estaba embarazada!-

_Ojala Tenzou estuviera aquí…_ rogó Kakashi, inseguro de qué decirle al joven al siguiente. Optó por esperar a que las aguas se calmen, en silencio.

-Cuando me enteré de que Daisuke llevaba una doble vida le di la primera paliza y fui a juicio con los vejetes…- siguió Kippei, rodando los ojos. En otra situación, a Kakashi le hubiese sido graciosa la referencia del joven a las autoridades de Konoha.- Luego me enteré que Nana estaba embarazada… y quise hacerme responsable del bebé-

_Ah! De ahí el complejo de hermana menor…_

-Y por qué la segunda paliza?- preguntó Kakashi algo muy rápido, evidenciando una vez más su falta de tacto.

La siguiente oración se quemó en el cerebro de Kakashi así como lastimó sus oídos… y su corazón.

-Cuando fui a afrontarlo por lo del embarazo, le prometí a Nana que no haría nada, que sólo íbamos a discutir…- siguió el joven, temblándole la voz- Y sabes lo que me dijo ese imbécil?… "Qué tiene de divertido una amante gorda?"- dio un respingo- Esa misma noche acabé en correccional y Daisuke en hospital…-

-Y… y Nana?- el peliplata tragó saliva, controlándose. Con él, Daisuke no acabaría en el hospital. Iría de patitas al cementerio.

- Nana no fue a visitarme las tres semanas que me mantuvieron encerrados… ni siquiera una carta…-

-Qué?! Pero..!-

- Ya te dije, Taichou… a veces las mujeres son muy estúpidas…- Kippei controló en lo posible su voz- Dame otra razón por la que ella decidió quedarse con él todos estos años, hasta hace un mes? El muy fresco sigue con su verdadera esposa y sus otros hijos, sabes?!-

Kakashi estuvo a punto de hacer algo fuera de lugar, cuando algo que escuchó le llegó a la cabeza.

-Un mes?...- preguntó. Exactamente, no habían visto al padre de Sakura en ese tiempo, desde aquella noche e que se conocieron. Sakura ni Nana parecían importarles mucho, que se fijaba.-Qué quieres decir con "hasta hace un mes"?...-

El pelirrojo tomó aire y sonrió.-Nana entró en razón y lo echó. Fue gracias a ti, creo… Fuimos directos con Sakura, le dijimos que su padre se había ido… y ella sólo lloró porque eso significaba que sus primas no volverían las siguientes vacaciones… Con nosotros cerca, a ella poco le importó alejarse de él- suspiró- Y Nana tomó una importante decisión, por el bien de Sakura.- Miró a su capitán- es de eso que quiero hablarte…-

El ojo oscuro de Kakashi se agrandó con anticipación. El ambiente había cambiado por completo, Kippei lucía más relajado. En otras palabras, después de toda la ira que le provocó… ahora le venían buenas noticias.

-Qué es?-

-Bueh…- Kippei se levantó para recoger la mesa, más lúcido. Era admirable como el chico se las ingeniaba para ser tan buena gente.-El vago apego de Sakura a su padre se debe a que pasó gran parte de su infancia conmigo, su madre y las primas, que se quedaban aquí porque Daisuke se negaba a recibirlas en su otra casa, no me mires así, Taichou, te dije que Nana no estaba bien de la cabeza!-Luego miró hacia la puerta… y tragó saliva- No es que quise decir eso… O-Okaa-sama…-

Kakashi volteó a mirar. Ug. Nana estaba ahí, en la puerta, mirándolos. Pero no lucía enojada.

-No importa, Kippei, era cierto. Fui una estúpida, pero ya no. Aunque de verdad no tuviste porqué repetirlo tantas veces…- hizo un puchero- Y deja de llamarme Okaa-sama, es Nana. O volveré a llamarte Ki-chan!-rió la mujer, cambiando el ambiente de nuevo, a uno más fresco- Shouta-kun, espero te haya gustado la comida-

El peliplata asintió con la cabeza. Era extraño, ahora no se sentía tan enojado con Nana. Era difícil con ella siendo tan buena persona… Estaba comenzando a marearse con tantos sentimientos…

-Termina lo que ibas a decirle a Shouta-kun, Kippei- ordenó la pelirosa con dulzura.

-Si…- el pelirrojo se sonrojó antes de volverse a Kakashi.-Daisuke siempre fue un patán, así que librarse de las responsabilidades con la pulga fue fácil, adquirimos la patria potestad completa, aunque no era necesario, sólo lo hicimos para evitar futuros chantajes: Sakura nunca tomó el apellido paterno, además de que… cuando la registraron civilmente…- tragó saliva- en vista de proteger la identidad de Daisuke, Nana dio mi nombre como padre de la bebé…-

Al disque Shouta casi se le cae la mandíbula. Eso era… increíblemente conveniente!!! Pero…

Como adivinándolo todo por su cara, Onuki respondió-Claro que eso no pudiste enterarte por mi expediente de Anbu, Taichou!- rió- está prohibido divulgar tanto los nombres como la ubicación de la familia de un agente, incluso en los papeles, es caso de que estos cayeran en manos peligrosas y vidas civiles se pongan en juego. Esa información sólo es accesible para Danzou-sama, recuerdas? -

Oh, genial. Habían refutado los pensamientos del Copy Ninja Kakashi y él ni siquiera tuvo chance de abrir la boca. Chico listo, Kippei… nunca lo querría de enemigo…

-Quieres decir, que nos libramos de Daisuke?-

-Eso es lo de menos, ahora- Nana meneó la cabeza- Sakura-chan necesita una familia estable… y eso era lo que queríamos informarte….-

Ella posó una mano en el brazo de Kippei, que ahora se acercaba con los cubiertos al lavaplatos y él la miró cariñosamente, antes de volverse a Kakashi.

-Tanto legal como emocionalmente, soy la figura paterna de Sakura.-explicó- Por eso y para proteger la reputación de la familia, voy a cambiar mi apellido a Haruno-

Kakashi trató de no entender, de no creer. Pero era ya difícil. Por eso Kippei se había estado dejando la barba, que le hacía lucir mayor. Por eso estuvo tan distraído últimamente. Por eso la intimidad entre Nana y él, como los sobrenombres se dejaron de lado. Ellos siempre se quisieron como familia, pero amaron más a Sakura, al punto de tomar esta decisión. Merecían ser felices por sobre todas las cosas.

-Ya veo- dijo Kakashi impasiblemente. Sip, era raro, pero una agradablemente retorcida, elástica forma de "raro". Una muy buena forma de "raro"-Les deseo un muy feliz matrimonio, entonces-

**

Habían pasado muchas cosas raras esa noche. Desde su ira hacia Daisuke, luego su regocijo por los aires de boda… y por último, la frustración de que el nuevo papá le prohibiese entrar a la habitación de su adorada flor de cerezo a deshoras.

"Ven a verla mañana, pervertido. Déjala dormir." Dijo. Ug… a veces como odiaba a Kippei!

Pero respirar se hizo más fácil. Sus preocupaciones para con su niña estaban más relajadas, pero aún había algo… y no sabía qué. Ha de ser difícil casarse sin amor entre pareja, pero el amor que ellos se tenían como familia parecía ser más que suficiente. Que envidia.

La noche estaba tranquila, al punto de poder escuchar todos, hasta los ronquidos de la gente ya dormida…

-Ahí está! Tú, mierdoso!!- escuchó a sus espaldas. No hacia falta mirar para saber que era Enoki.

-Sempai! Quédese allí! Nos debe información!!- Ése era Tenzou…

El Copy Nin suspiró y se volteó a sus camaradas, sonriendo.-Bueh, bueh… déjenle dormir a la gente… es muy tarde para andar gritando así, saben?- Luego sus hombros se entumecieron al notar la tercera presencia.

-HATAKE KAKASHII!!- Gai estaba hecho un río de lágrimas- Cómo es que Onuki-kun sabe de tu novia y nosotros no?!-

Genial, esta si era una noche de aquellas…

-Mierda, Tenzou! Qué chismoso eres!!- le gritó al kohai castaño.

-no nos cambies el tema!!- Rugió Enoki - todo el mundo sabe que él es chismoso!! Lo que no sabemos es de tu novia!-

-Cierto!- apoyó el controlador del elemento madera algo muy rápido. Luego se dio cuenta de que lo estaban insultando- Oigan!!-

-No importa! Atrápenlo!!-

- Y con la llama de la juventud, lo moleremos a palos!!-

-Así se habla, Gai!-

-Si!-

Kakashi suspiró pesadamente e hizo los sellos indicados. No que no había hecho eso mucho el día de hoy?

Bueh… parece que esto se iba a volver un hábito…

De veras… A veces como odiaba a Kippei…

Puf!!

**

Al fin, actualizando, aye!! Aunque no lo parezca (obviamente por la falta de KakaSaku), éste es un capi muy importante aye! Sip, desde la conversación con Kaede a la boda de Kippei. Y a los que no les gustó, lo lamento, pero es por el bien de mi historia… n_n! Ya se van a enterar porqué aye!

Nos leemos!! Rewiews?


	7. Frío

_**Kyaaa!**_

Muchas gracias por los reviews que hasta me hicieron llorar! Y ahora el nuevo capi!

_**Una advertencia a lo aye:**_ En este capi hay unas escenitas que medio… bueh, ya saben. No se preocupen, es demasiado abstracto y casi nada explícito, después de todo, el sexo no es parte principal de esta historia. Pero cuando me inspire en Icha-Icha Pandemónium… AYE!

_**Momento Aye:**_ Otro tema importante; Hendy Kavaju Resa tendrá su final muy pronto, lo cual me recuerda: estoy pensando seriamente en cambiar el título y me encantaría que Aire2409, a quien le fue dedicado, me ayude con eso… con su permiso y si le interesa, claro. AYE!

Gracias por la paciencia!

_**Aiko**_

_Yo no te pertenezco_

_Sólo te presté mi alma_

_Te alquilé mis besos_

_A cambio de amor,_

_A cambio de calma._

_(…)_

_**Entresacado de 'Agua del Cielo Líquido' **_

_**Txus de Fellatio**_

Capítulo Séptimo: Frío

Estaba enojado. Nadie entra a su hogar, se mete en su burbuja ni pretende ser parte de su vida, no sin su permiso. No estaba muy seguro de qué hacía ella allí, desnuda, en su cama, ofreciéndose a él. Pero le molestaba bastante.

-Cómo entraste?-

-Obaa-san me dejó pasar-

Ah, claro. Debería haberle quitado las llaves de su apartamento a esa vieja alcahueta.

-No deberías estar en el funeral de tu hermano?- siguió mirándola, sin interés.

-Puedo hacerte la misma pregunta-sonrió ella con amargura.

-No era parte de mi familia-

-lo amabas como tal-

Silencio. Chica lista.-Responde a mi pregunta-

Kaede suspiró, aguantándose las lágrimas y desviando la mirada.- Asistir sólo me recordará que lo perdí para siempre.-

La comprendía, no importa si iban o no, era indiferente: nadie iba a devolvérselo. No podían regresar. Él no quiso ir porque sentía demasiada culpa. Estaba harto de fallar. Su ira por la intrusión se suavizó hasta hacerse nula, al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia ella, abandonando sus propias ropas en el trayecto.

La morena se levantó de la cama y fue hacia él.

Shouta siempre quiso que ellos estén juntos. Podían intentarlo. Por él.

Tembló ligeramente cuando sintió el roce, piel con piel, de su encuentro. Pero no se movió, ya sea para empujarla o atraerla. Tomando su inerte comportamiento como un permiso para seguir, ella se abrazó a su cuello, aplastando sus senos al pecho desnudo de él, y se puso en puntillas para alcanzar su boca. Le costó corresponder, la lengua de ella, las manos de ella, mucho más experimentadas como para darle justa pelea. Aquel nuevo sentimiento, el placer, reconoció, surgía con sobrecogedora rapidez, sin timidez ni misericordia; y con una enorme, pesada promesa sobre su cuerpo: como si nada pudiese dolerle en ese momento. Nada pudiese lastimarlo.

No más frío.

-déjame hacerte compañía, Kakashi- susurró ella, su tibio aliento rozando los labios del peliplata.-sólo hoy, sólo esta noche, lloremos juntos-

Lo tomó de la mano y lo dirigió a la cama; él, atontado, obedecía cual perrito faldero. Debería sentir asco, darse lástima, maldecirse por acceder a esto.

Pero era demasiado débil. Sentía demasiada soledad, demasiado dolor. Y ella le ofrecía un escape, le ofrecía calor. Y eso era justo lo que necesitaba, que le recordasen que aún estaba vivo. Que aún era humano.

No más frío.

OO_OO

-Cuánto?-

-Dos semanas en descomposición-

Itachi suspiró pesadamente y dio un último vistazo al cuerpo mutilado que yacía en una camilla de la morgue, antes de sacar su libreta de notas y hojearla sin prisa. El médico forense lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y luego siguió su trabajo para con el gran, inerte muñón. La capitana, tranquila, esperó a que el joven hablase; mientras los otros subordinados miraban con fascinado morbo al cadáver, humanamente irreconocible a simple vista, que ellos originariamente habían encontrado hace sólo unas horas.

-Ogassawara-Taichou…- llamó el heredero Uchiha, sin sacar los ojos de su libreta.

Kaede lo supo al instante.

-En voz alta, Itachi-kun-

El joven asintió con la cabeza y prosiguió.

-Nombre, Kumamoto Sora; Sexo, mujer; Edad, cincuenta y siete años; Profesión, ninguna - suspiró nuevamente- Antecedentes, fue acusada por la venta de material pornográfico a menores hace cinco años, pero el demandante principal, Hatake Kakashi, retiró los cargos unos días después y…-

La morena abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Conocía a esa mujer. -Cómo…?-

- Un Henge particular- se interrumpió Itachi, como leyendo la mente de ella- logró burlar nuestra seguridad, asesinando y haciéndose pasar por esta mujer dos semanas-

- Kakashi…?-

-Aún no lo sabe-

La Ogassawara se mordió el labio inferior. Sabía que la relación de Kakashi con Kumamoto Sora era más que sólo negocios y pornografía. Hace un año ella le compró un yukata que evidentemente el Copy Nin no usaba mucho, pero nunca lo tiró ni prestó. Nunca. Y el poco tiempo que pasó como pareja del peliplata, la señora insistió tercamente en ser su alcahueta. Sora-obaachan era buena persona, loca y algo pervertida, pero buena. Por qué alguien querría matar a una mujer de edad, completamente indefensa? Y cuando él se entere…

-Jinya-sama se encargará de este asunto con él, supongo- miró a los otros subordinados- obedezcan a Chou-sensei, él les dirá que hacer ahora-

Los demás se quedaron con el doctor, mientras los dos morenos abandonaron la habitación y el pesado ambiente creado.

-Ogassawara-Taichou…- empezó el Uchiha con tranquilidad- planea ir con Ibiki-sempai ahora?-

-Sí. Probablemente ya atraparon al impostor y necesiten del Fuyu no jutsu enseguida-apretó los puños- no podría engañar nuestra asociación dos veces-

Itachi se alzó de hombros y preguntó-Por qué no apareció ningún miembro hunter-nin?-

-Es regla que al menos un hunter-nin presencie esta clase de procedimientos, tienes razón- acordó la ojiazul- Pero la mayoría están de misión-

-La investigación del atentado de hacía unos meses al equipo Kakashi?-

-Entre otros-

-Supongo Hatake-sempai lidera la expedición, no?-

-Kakashi-kun y Kippei-kun están de permiso- Kaede meneó la cabeza- la expedición al País del Arroz está siendo dirigida por Tenzou-san y Enoki-kun-

-Permiso? Capitanía otorgada a agentes chunin? – Itachi sonrió- Las generaciones shinobi se están ablandando…-

Kaede asintió con la cabeza. Cierto, los ninjas de estos tiempos eran mucho más débiles; pero, tras la sangrienta guerra y el ataque del Kyuubi, donde murieron tres cuartos de la población shinobi en todo País del Fuego, era mejor tener jóvenes chunin recién graduados en Anbu que no tener personal alguno. Ya que la mayoría que conformaba el actual número de agentes era la denominada 'nueva generación', casi todos ellos probablemente ni siquiera han visto un compañero morir. Ogassawara Shouta fue uno de ellos, al igual que Enoki e incluso Tenzou. Kippei lo vivió horriblemente en su primera misión, tras el sacrificio de su hermano menor.

-Ah, por cierto- Itachi sacó algo de entre los muchos bolsillos de su uniforme jonin- esto es para tu hijo. Estaré de misión para su primer cumpleaños así que…-

-Oh, Itachi-kun, me encanta!- Kaede tomó la bien doblada, pequeña manta de seda, sonriente.-Gracias!-

-Era mía y luego la heredó mi hermano menor- sonrió el moreno- pero él ya no la quiere. Dice que un gran ninja ya no usa mantita para dormir- su sonrisa se hizo más despierta- esperó a sus siete años para admitir eso, sabes?-

La joven rió con ganas.

-Gracias, Itachi-kun.- dijo ella nuevamente- a Konohamaru-chan le va a ser muy útil-

-Me alegro mucho-

-Entonces, Sasuke-chan quiere ser ninja como su nii-san?-

-Sí, supongo…-

-Sólo esperemos que no salga tan débil como tú dices son los shinobi de esta generación- bromeó ella.

-No lo será- replicó él con seriedad.-… Yo lo haré fuerte-

Kaede apretó la manta a su pecho con ligera tristeza. La vida shinobi era muy difícil, uno no sabe cuando le llega la hora, pero debe estar preparado para recibirla. Por eso, ella se vio forzada a casarse por arreglo dos meses después, en un acto desesperado por no dejar este mundo sin descendencia por parte suya. No podía quejarse, era feliz con su atento esposo y su precioso bebé, a pesar de que su relación con el hombre con el que siempre esperó asentarse, Kakashi, nunca funcionó, por mucho que ella lo quiso. Cuando ella muriese no podría arrepentirse de nada.

Llegaron al pasillo donde sus caminos se separaban, él a una misión, ella al interrogatorio.

-Saludos a Sarutobi Takeshi-san…-

La mujer sonrió cansinamente.

-Le diré a mi esposo- asintió antes de alejarse.

-Ah, y Kaede…-

Se detuvo en ligero shock, tanto por la seriedad de la voz como por escuchar su primer nombre.

-Cuida de mi hermano…-

Ella no volteó antes de volver a caminar, pero asintió, aferrando el regalo de su amigo con más fuerza. El carácter de Itachi había cambiado bastante desde aquella reunión individual con los ancianos, Danzou-sama y Hiruzen-otousan.

-Por favor, Itachi-kun…-rezó para sí- … regresa-

Regresa a casa. Regresa a ser el mismo de antes.

O_O

-Eres mi mejor amigo, Tenzou-

El castaño desvió la vista del mar para mirar a su amigo en confusión. Por qué tan repentino? Aún así…

-Tú también eres mi mejor amigo, Enoki-

El rubio le sonrió con ganas y él no pudo más que devolver el gesto, quizás con menor intensidad. Enoki era más que su mejor amigo, era el hermano que siempre quiso tener, quien lo hacía feliz. Vio morir muchos niños a su lado en aquel oscuro laboratorio y el carácter del joven le recordaba mucho a sus fallecidos amigos –sobre todo lo infantil, grosero y desquiciadamente positivo hasta en las peores situaciones. Enoki era su todo.

Porque un Anbu debe amar algo lo suficiente como para aferrarse a la vida.

Pero, por alguna razón, la repentina confesión le cayó como patada al estómago; el rubio nunca fue una persona seria, ni en su trabajo, pero lo que dijo, la forma en que lo dijo, dio en Tenzou una alerta insistente. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Y todo indicaba que Enoki también.

Olas de plata y azul iban calmándose a medida que llegaban al puerto; el olor a nada tranquilizaba los corazones y el viento acariciaba sus rostros, que poco ocultaban su creciente ansiedad. Enoki se volteó hacia el resto del equipo.

-Estamos por llegar, estén listos- frunció el ceño, concentrado- y, por favor, estén alerta. Cuídense todos-

-Hai, Fukutaichou-sama!- gritaron a coro los jóvenes agentes.

Allí estaba la patada otra vez. El vice capitán se volvió al castaño.

-Cuídate, Baka-

-Tú también Enoki- alcanzó a decir.

El fukutaichou soltó una carcajada que devolvió, en cierta forma, tranquilidad a Tenzou.

-Cuidarme? Nah, voy a estar muy ocupado salvando tu trasero-

-Oi! Yo fui nombrado Taichou aquí!- se mordió el interior de las mejillas para no reír y fingiendo molestia. Enoki había vuelto.

Sintió una mano acariciar sus castaños cabellos.

-Sí, Taichou- Enoki desarregló ligeramente el peinado de su mejor amigo- se cumplió tu sueño… Me alegro por ti-

La extraña, preocupante sensación tomó más fuerza ahora que el barco había anclado en el puerto, o era, quizá, la repentina demostración afectuosa por parte del indecente rubio?

-Sí, y no tendrás que salvarme nada!- le replicó, sintiéndose incapaz de remover la mano que lo acariciaba.

-Sí lo haré-

Antes de que Tenzou pudiese responder sintió un fuerte empujón que lo llevó al suelo inmediatamente, chocando con unos barriles que le cayeron encima, cubriéndolo casi por completo; luego pudo sentir chakra, mucho chakra; escuchó los gritos de sus subordinados, y vio la sonrisa de Enoki expandirse con amargura antes de pronunciar aquellas palabras. Aquellas últimas palabras.

-_Te lo dije_-

Todo parecía pasar en cámara lenta, escucharse lejano, como por el otro lado de un largo tubo, sentirse irreal; los pasos que escuchaba, madera rompiéndose, los bramidos de ira e impotencia, el olor metálico a sangre y muerte. Parecía mentira con esa sonrisa, ya más burlona, abarcando su mundo.

Y, finalmente, frente a sus ojos, el cráneo de quien era su razón de existir fue atravesado por un solo kunai, cayendo al suelo el cuerpo sin vida del sonriente y usualmente furibundo fukutaichou, Yatsutora Enoki, haciendo un ruido sordo.

O_O

El otoño era triste, pero las hojas secas y la tierra húmeda despedían un aroma de alguna forma reconfortante para él.

Insistió a Kippei por días para que llevase a Nana de luna de miel, lo cual no podía ser más conveniente. Después de todo, tras años de mentira y sufrimiento, ella merecía una boda con todas las de la ley… eso y que mientras tanto él estaría a cargo de Sakura. Conveniente, sip.

Frunció el ceño. Hubo un tiempo, durante el verano, que Sakura regresaba del parque hipando en llanto. Los niños eran crueles, llamarla fea y frentona, entre otras cosas malas. Incluso se había negado a salir de su casa, cuando unos chiquillos abusivos le levantaron la falda y la empujaron al suelo. Kakashi recordó haber colgado a esos dos de los calzones después de haberse enterado. Pero ahora todo parecía un poco más tranquilo y ella volvió a salir. Todo era paz.

-No!-

-Pero Aiko-chan!- insistió él- tu mamá regresa hoy!-

-No quiero!-

Kakashi tragó saliva. Sakura, reluctante a bañarse por primera vez, se había escondido debajo de su cama. Y para sacarla de allí tendría que estirarla del brazo, y eso podría lastimarla. Era extraño, porque ella siempre adoró el baño, así como tomarlo sola, siendo su único problema el exceso de shampoo que usaba, Verde Floral. No que él esté disconforme con el aroma, no. Y podría jurar que la compañía creadora de ese producto tampoco se quejaría. Los únicos que sufrían eran Kippei y su bolsillo.

Pero, volviendo a la pelirosa y su reciente repulsión al jabón, Kakashi no podía estar más aterrado, y todo por un simple hecho: la ahora muy probable posibilidad de bañarla _él_ mismo.

Oh, Kami.

No podría tocar a Sakura. No se atrevería a mirar siquiera aquellas específicas partes de su cuerpo que no había vuelto a ver en ninguna mujer (punto aparte películas porno) desde su primer encuentro sexual, con Kaede. Las cosas no mejoraban gracias a sus crecientes sentimientos por la pequeña, admitidos frente al incrédulo ex Onuki, sobre todo desde la primera vez que ella trató de besarlo, varios meses atrás.

No recordaba cuando su boca se había hecho tan tentadora.

Ah, y para mejor, estaban solos. En más de una ocasión Kakashi tuvo que morderse el interior de las mejillas y contar impares, en busca de algo de autocontrol que le impidiese tomar a la niña de las mejillas y reclamar sus labios hasta el ahogo; en especial cuando ella sonreía, se sonrojaba, lloraba, reía, dormía… o hacía cualquier otra cosa (también se dio cuenta de que no era muy exigente cuando se trataba de ella).

-Tus padres van a dejarte de querer si no te bañas-

Hubo un corto silencio antes de que la niña rompiese a carcajadas.

-Onii-chan no baka! Yo te quiero aunque no te bañes!-

-Gracias, amor-sonrió él- pero el chantaje emocional no funciona conmigo-

-Qué es eso, nii-chan?- Sakura sacó su cabeza unos segundos para interrogar a su esposo con la mirada, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida para evitar que él la tomase de las mejillas y la estire con cuidado de debajo de la cama.

Lo siguiente que vio Kakashi lo dejó en shock, lo cual fue justo lo que la niña necesitaba para escapar y correr de su agarre.

Rosa. No debió haberse sorprendido, siendo que casi todo allí era del mismo color. Pero ese rosa pastel, con dibujos de conejitos y encaje blanco en los bordes se llevó todo el aire de sus pulmones.

-Banzai!- escuchó a su pelirosa de lejos.

_No. NO! _

-Aiko-chan!- reaccionó- no puedes correr así por la casa!-

Obviándose las escaleras de un salto, corrió hacia ella, antes de que abriese la puerta y saliese al patio, la muy loca. La tomó por detrás, sin fijarse donde tocaba y por inercia, y la alzó alto.

-Te tengo!-Gritó en alivio- pulga exhibicionista!-

Justo la puerta se abrió, dando paso a los recién casados.

OH, KAMI.

-Shouta-Kun?- Nana exclamó, sonrojadísima.

-PULGA?- los ojos de Kippei estaban fijos y filosos en el joven Copy Nin.

No era precisamente el tipo de escena familiar con el que uno espera ser recibido al regresar a casa, que se confiese: Kakashi alzando a Sakura, con las manos firmes en sus planos pechos, y la niña no vistiendo nada más que sus braguitas rosas con caricaturas de conejito (se mencionó que ambos estaban sonriendo de lo más divertidos?). La pequeña, al verlos, pegó el grito al cielo, alzó los brazos y pataleó alegremente hasta conseguir que su madre, más compuesta, la cargue y le llene de besos.

-Vamos al baño, si?-

-Hai!-

La mujer miró al azorado peliplata.-Gomen, te dio muchos problemas?-

El joven, sonrojado, negó con la cabeza.

-Problemas los tiene ahora- gruñó el nuevo Haruno, fusilando a su taichou- tú, conmigo. Afuera. AHORA.-

o_o

-Te dejo solo con ella por sólo unos días y… y…-

-No es lo que parece-

-No, claro que no!- rugió sarcásticamente el pelirrojo- sabes cuantas veces oí eso? O cuantas veces yo mismo lo dije?-

Kakashi rodó su ojo y suspiró pesadamente.

-Anda, pues- dijo, ya más acostumbrado a este tipo de rabietas por parte de su subordinado- golpéame todo lo que quieras-

-Eso sería un muy buen comienzo!- lo tomó del cuello de la remera de su Taichou con una mano e hizo puño de la otra. Pero antes de que algo sucediera, un 'Puf!' interrumpió su enfrentamiento, haciéndose aparecer un Anbu con máscara de tejón.

-Se solicita la presencia de Haruno fukutaichou-sama y Hatake taichou-sama en la oficina de la cabeza Hunter-nin, Ogassawara Jinya-sama - informó el agente. Luego se fijó puramente en Kakashi- de inmediato y _sin tardías_ -especificó-

-Redundancia- el aludido se alzó de hombros.- Puedes retirarte-

El anbu asintió, pero no se movió de su lugar. Al parecer, el mayor de los Ogassawara ya le advirtió sobre la indisciplina del joven Copy Nin.

-Qué hiciste esta vez?- Kippei miró a su disque yerno- me metiste en problemas! No me digas que olvidaste enviar los documentos de permiso, Taichou!-

-Sí lo olvidé, pero Kaede-san me cubrió- se encogió un poquito- no me mires así! Nunca he tomado vacaciones!-

-Entonces vamos a ver cómo provocaste a Jinya-sama esta vez!-

O_O

Lo enterraron en la cabeza del Godaime. La razón? Porque el muchacho siempre admiró a Minato. Y porque estaban profanando el monte Hokage, lo cual era obviamente ilegal.

El revoltoso Yatsutora Enoki no podría sentirse más honrado.

Tenzou estaba de rodillas, llorando a lágrima viva, Kippei lo sostuvo de ambos hombros para que deje de temblar.

-No fue tu culpa, Tenzou…-

-Yo estuve ahí!- gimió el castaño- y no pude protegerlo! Era su taichou! Yo…! Yo…!-

-Pero reaccionaste y lograste salvar al resto de tus compañeros, casi no hubo bajas- el pelirrojo trataba por todos los medios de animarlo- Enoki estaría muy orgulloso de ti…-

Kakashi simplemente meneó la cabeza. Era inútil, cada mísera palabra lo era. Sabía exactamente como su amigo se sentía. No importa que hayas salvado a noventa y nueve de tus subordinados, ese uno que perdiste te pica hasta doler y no te deja dormir, la culpa. Así como, para salvar a Rin, tuvo que abandonar a Obito. O, para salvar a Kippei, tuvo que dejar el cuerpo de Shouta atrás.

Fija que es puta, la muerte ésa. Lo rozaba, se burlaba de él, pero nunca se lo llevaba, y eso era incluso más doloroso. Se llevaba todo lo que le importaba y lo dejaba sin nada, solo, con frío. Aunque el corazón siga latiendo, una parte de ti también muere una vez que pierdes algo que amas. Por eso vivir no es sólo respirar. Porque un Anbu debe amar algo lo suficiente para aferrarse a la vida, o, como en este caso, morir por él.

_Tras el interrogatorio, el prisionero confesó pertenecer al mismo gremio nuke-nin que asesinó a Shouta dos años atrás. Estamos seguros de que quieren tu Sharingan para extraerlo y vender información a una aldea shinobi. Después de todo, la paz que abarca nuestras tierras aún no es muy estable. Mataron a Sora para vigilarte, lo más probable es que ellos ya saben con quien andas y cómo te manejas dentro de la villa. _

_Esos mercenarios vienen por tu cabeza, Kakashi, y no les importará hacer rodar otras más, por más que sean gente inocente._

La voz de Kaede aún rasgaba sus oídos. Si ellos siguieron sus pasos, lo más probable es que sepan suficiente como para acorralarlo.

Ellos podían matar a Sakura.

Jinya suspiró pesadamente después de escuchar el informe de su hermana, y luego miró a Kakashi con preocupación. Verdadera preocupación.

_Hatake Kakashi, serás relevado de tu puesto y aislado de la villa en forma temporal. Por seguridad, tienes prohibido cualquier contacto civil._

Aunque Kippei podía cuidar de su familia, además de que se le ofreció protección extra de agentes especialistas, el sólo hecho de pensar en Sakura corriendo peligro lo aterraba.

Y más aún si él no podía estar cerca para protegerla.


	8. Campo de Flores Secas

_**Kyaaa**_

Muchas gracias por los reviews, son un amor!

Bueno, faltan pocos capítulos par el final de este fic. Se saben lo triste que estoy? Ahora me dan ganas de llorar. Y encima con los preciosos fics que me dedicó Aire-sempai… estoy tan sensible…!

Aiko significa mucho para mí… y con cada capi nos acercamos más a su final. Y voy a extrañar mucho escribirlo.

En éste capítulo, los recuerdos son narrados por diferentes personas.

_**Momento Aye:**_ El encuentro de Kakashi con Sakura en el primer capítulo fue escrito primero entre mis bocetos, sí; pero antes de empezar el segundo, comencé a hacer el bosquejo de este capitulo, por eso, encontrarán muchas respuestas de capitulos anteriores aquí.

LQM.

-Ryuu

_**Aiko**_

Capítulo Ocho: El mago con cabeza de tortuga o Campo de Flores Secas. 

_No te atrevas a llorar. Acabas de ingresar a Anbu, eres un hombre, un Ninja. No llores, por amor a Kami, no llores._

Pero cuando una lágrima, osada pionera, se osó por el borde de su ojo izquierdo, simplemente no pudo detener las demás. Estaba desesperado.

No estaba. Dónde? Mio y Yuzuyu regresaron solas del bosque, lloriqueando asustadas.

_-Ki-nii! Ki-nii! Nee-chan perdió a Sakura-chan!-_

_-No fue a propósito!- se excusó la mayor- Estábamos jugando, Ki-nii!-_

_-Íbamos a escondernos de Cuca Mio!-_

_-Pero… Sakura-chan no tocó el 'tambo'-_

Era su culpa. Las dejó ir a jugar mientras él recogía lo que quedó del picnic. Prometió cuidar de las niñas ya que Daisuke se rehusaba a llevar a sus sobrinas a su propia casa, con su verdadera esposa, porque ella las detestaba. Nana fue a Ta a ver a su madre, supóngase regresaría esta noche, antes de que Kippei partiese a su primera misión.

Y fue justo hoy, que Sakura desapareció. La había estado buscando por horas! Donde se metió?

Kami, qué tan lejos puede una niña de cuatro años ir? Cómo un día tan hermoso como el primer día de primavera acabó en semejante desastre?

OXXO

Era la primera vez que utilizaban otro punto de encuentro que no sean las grandes puertas de la aldea. A este paso, saltando de rama en rama, llegaría pronto. Aunque después, probablemente, tenga que esperar por Kakashi una hora o dos. O tal vez no? Iban a una misión, después de todo… Tal vez él llegue puntual…

El sólo pensamiento le dio gracia. _Si, claro!_

El bosque se sentía más espeso ese día, sobre todo con la incesante caída de pétalos rosas sobre sus hombros.

Se llevó un pétalo a la palma de la mano y sonrió por debajo de su máscara de cerámica. Amaba la primavera. Amaba las flores de cerezo. Y, por alguna razón, sintió que ése día iba a ser un día muy feliz.

Un ruido extraño lo obligó a detener su marcha, haciendo que la rama en la que él varó se meciese ligeramente en repuesta al viento, el movimiento y el chakra en sus pies. Sacó su kunai y esperó. Lo volvió a escuchar y corrió en dirección al sospechoso emisor.

Mientas más se alejaba de su camino original, más se acercaba a lo que reconocía como un lloriqueo desesperado. Un niño pequeño, probablemente. Con una sonrisa conmovida, guardó su kunai y, apenas divisó un bulto moviéndose bajo el árbol de cerezo unos metros delante de sí, bajó de donde estaba y se dirigió hacia él.

Una niñita, divisó, no podía tener más de cuatro años. Qué hacía una chiquilla sola en el bosque?

Estaba sentada al pie del árbol, abrazada a sus rodillas y la cabeza hundida entre ellas, ocultando su llanto. Vestía un delantal rosa con cascabeles en la falda. Y si se ponía a juntar piezas, en primavera era costumbre de las familias sacar a los niños de picnic a las cercanías del bosque, así que probablemente se había perdido. Pero estaba ya muy lejos… como hizo para adentrarse tanto, y sola? Además, estaba haciéndose de tardecita…

-Oi…- susurró.

La niña levantó la cabeza y volteó hacia él, para luego lanzar un gritito de horror. El joven casi cae de espaldas, sorprendido por la reacción de ella y la vista que se le ofrecía. Pero qué niña más bonita! Había visto un dejo de rosa en su cabeza, pero pensó que el delantal tenía capucha. Pero no, era su cabello! Su cabello era… rosa! Como una de sus amadas flores de cerezo! Los pétalos seguían cayendo, como en cámara lenta, cual hermoso sueño. Era esta niña real? Podía… podría tocarla?

-Fueia! Fueia!- la niña gritó cuando él se acercó más, mientras se levantaba para correr.

El anbu la tomó antes de que el miedo y el cansancio fuercen a la pobre a tropezar.

-iosh…- la calmó entre risas, mientras acariciaba su rosas cabellos. Ella era real, olía hermosamente real, se sentía hermosamente real.- No llores, Onii-chan no va a hacerte mal alguno-

Pero ella no lo escuchaba, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, trataba desesperadamente de zafarse de su agarre, diciendo algo que a duras penas pudo traducir como "Cuco! Cuco Feo!". Qué diablos era un "cuco"? Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba puesta su máscara de cerámica, representando una tortuga. Ug, bueh, hasta a él esa máscara le parecía fea… Dudó en quitársela, ya que era peligroso hacerlo siendo que era un anbu en camino a una misión. Pero tampoco quería seguir asustándola…

En eso vio, pegado al pecho de las ropas la niña, un bordado con su nombre al lado de una carita feliz.

Haruno Sakura.

Menos mal no se quitó la máscara de encima para cubrir su sonrojo. Era increíble, demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Se acaba de encontrar con una preciosa niña de pelo rosa, vestida de rosa, sentada en las raíces de un árbol de sakura, que se llama "Sakura" y bajo una lluvia de flores el primer día de la primavera! Pero que maravillosa coincidencia!

Él estaba… estaba abrazando una flor de cerezo! Kakashi no lo creería!

Nunca pensó que la vida le diese tremendo regalo, con el beso de los pétalos rosas sobre sus hombros y una hermosa flor de cerezo abrazada a su pecho. Éste definitivamente era un día feliz!

-Iosh… Sakura-chan- enfatizó cariñosamente el nombre de la niña- Una señorita tan hermosa no debe llorar… o acabaré llorando yo-

Como dudando, la mencionada Sakura abrió los ojos, haciendo gala de un enorme par de jades líquidos, casi transparentes, que dejaron al pobre anbu embelesado.

- Cómo shabe mi nome, Cuco feo?- preguntó la niña, el miedo casi completamente opacado por su curiosidad.

Podría decirle que leyó su nombre, aunque le parecía una respuesta algo innecesaria, siendo obvio que la niña ni sabe leer. Así que optó por lo más sano: mentir. E invocó esos santos dones que caracterizaban a cierto peliplateado cascarrabias amigo suyo.

-Soy una tortuga mágica, bueh, un mago con cabeza de tortuga- respondió, después de mucho pensar- nosotros sabemos todo-

Sakura aguantó la respiración mientras un poderoso sonrojo surcaba sus mejillas. El joven sonrió en triunfo. Le creyó! Bendito sea Hatake Kakashi, al menos las niñitas de cuatro años pueden caer en sus estúpidos métodos de engaño!

-Me llamo Shouta, Ogassawara Shouta- rió- antes era un mago común… Y fui maldito por enamorarme de un Hada del bosque, y ahora soy mitad tortuga, mitad humano- chasqueó la lengua en molestia, al recordar que su hermano Jinya le dio esa máscara de tortuga por que, según él, nunca conoció shinobi más lento y poco ágil. Pero su hermana mayor le dijo que la tortuga simbolizaba también, sabiduría.- así que no debes tener miedo-

La pequeña parpadeó, sonrojadísima y evidentemente emocionada.

-Shou…ta… Oga… O gaa..-

-Ogassawara-

-O…gua…camole?-

- _Ssawara…_ Oga-ssa-wara-

-Oga… Oga…-

Shouta suspiró pacientemente. No sabía donde vivía la niña, y probablemente ella no le sería de muy buen guía. No es que Konoha sea tan grande, pero buscar su casa le tomaría bastante tiempo, hasta Kakashi llegaría al punto de encuentro antes que él. E incluso existe la posibilidad de que, en el mejor de los casos, al encontrar la casa, los padres no estén porque fueron a buscarla por aquí. Y tendría que quedarse con ella a esperar que ellos regresen (de lo contrario su conciencia lo acecharía durante la misión, distrayéndolo, cosa que nadie quiere). Lo más recomendable sería que, si ellos la están buscando ahora, regresar sobre sus pasos y llevarla al borde del bosque fronteriza a la aldea, donde probablemente la encuentren (o él localice a los padres primero) con mayor facilidad y, en lo posible y al mismo tiempo, mantenerse él mismo de incógnito.

-Quieres ir a casa?- preguntó a la niña, que asintió tímidamente.

-Bien- sonrió él- hora de hacer magia-

Así que, con ella en brazos, subió a los árboles de un salto y se hizo de camino. La brusquedad de los movimientos y la altura llevaron a la niña a abrazarse al hada-mago-cabeza-de-tortuga con más fuerza, presa del vértigo.

-no te preocupes, Sakura-chan, no vamos a caer! -la tranquilizó Shouta- soy mágico, recuerdas?-

Anonadado por el agradable exceso calor y aroma floral, sonrió conscientemente bajo su máscara.

-Sakura-chan, cómo te perdiste?-

Hubo un silencio tal, que por un momento el Ogassawara pensó haber preguntado algo indebido.

-Ki-nii nos tajo ye paseo- empezó la pequeña- etaba jugando con Yuzuyu-chan y Mio-chan…-hipando- y wuego… y wuego… ywuegoMio-!-

Nuevamente, Shouta tuvo que detenerse, esta vez para acunar a la niña que lloraba en sus brazos. Y como la pobre habló a prisa y sin respirar, él apenas pudo entender que diablos realmente había pasado.

-Iosh… Iosh, Sakura-chan…- le consoló el cabeza de tortuga- yo voy a llevarte con tu familia, si?-

Sakura se calmó lentamente, y asintió con una sonrisa. La más brillante y hermosa de las sonrisas. Lo más bello que el joven haya visto hasta entonces. Shouta se aguantó las ganas de comer esas sonrosadas, húmedas mejillas.

-Ahora… mientras nos vamos… que tal si practicas como decir mi nombre?-

- Shouta!-

-bien… ahora "Ogassawara"-

-.. Ogaa.. Oga.. Ogawa… a-

- más o menos así, amor - rió- sigamos practicando-

O_O

-Ogassawara!-

-Bien! Otra vez!-

-Ogassawara! Ogassawara!-

- Pero qué niña más lista! Una vez más!-

-Ogassawara!-

Shouta soltó una carcajada, entre el orgullo y los nervios. Sin duda, iba a llegar tarde a su misión, pero, tener un par de tibias manitas aferradas a su cuello, cuyos dedos a duras penas se tocaban tras su nuca, hacía que la cosa valiera la pena, en cierta forma. Éste sí era un día feliz!... Aunque se pasó un rato difícil tratando de inventar una convincente historia de cómo conoció al hada del bosque (a quien imaginó como Ayase Kokoro), de su apasionado romance (no tan apasionado, teniendo en cuenta que su oyente no pasaba de los cuatro años), y de cómo las oréades lo separaron de su amada y lo convirtieron a él en una especie de aberración mística… Claro que después tuvo que explicar qué era cada palabra difícil.

Su sonrisa se hizo más despierta tras la máscara cuando sintió a la pequeña recostar cómodamente la cabeza en la juntura de su hombro y su cuello. Andar codeando a la muerte suele hacer olvidar a los shinobi lo hermosa que es la vida. Momentos como estos hacían que su razón de existir latiese con más fervor, en su lucha por levantarlo todas las mañanas y darle ánimos para aquello incierto que enfrentaría en la vida ninja. Definitivamente, iba a sermonear al frívolo de Kakashi sobre esto todo el camino, si señor!

-Sakura! Sakura-chan!- escuchó, no de muy lejos. Y sintió chakra.

Mientras una parte de Shouta suspiró de alivio, la otra casi se carcome en desilusión. Era su familia.

-Es Ki-nii!- la niña comenzó a moverse con ansiedad- Ki-nii! Aquí 'toy, Ki-nii! Aquí aliba!-

-No.. Sakura-chan!-

Tapó la boca de la niña al mismo tiempo que descendía del árbol, bajaba su chakra y se escondía en los arbustos. No podía dejarse descubrir por otro shinobi, sin importar que sea de la Hoja. Anbu era secreto por una razón. Ojos jades, bien abiertos, se fijaron en él.

-Ellos no pueden saber que existo, Sakura-chan- explicó el joven- podrían contarle a más personas y ellos vendrían a cazarme y llevarme a un circo!- suspiró, notando el terror en los ojos de la pequeña- éste será nuestro secreto, si?-

La pequeña asintió con la cabeza y el anbu sonrió, mientras liberaba la boca de la pelirosa.

-Y ahora, cómo me llamo?-

-Ogassawara Shouta!- dijo la niña con una sonrisa más generosa.

-Buena niña, ahora ve, ve con tu hermano y abandona a esta vieja tortuga…-

-hai!-

Por primera vez en toda la tarde, se arrepintió de veras no haberse sacado la máscara. El beso que la niña dejó en los labios de su rostro de tortuga se hubiese sentido mil veces mejor…. Bah! Se hubiese sentido en todas sus canchas!

OXO

-Ki-nii! Aquí 'toy Ki-nii! Aquí aliba!-

Kippei olvidó respirar justo en ese momento. Miró hacia lo alto de cada árbol en busca de su niña. Iba a subir cuando…

-Ki-nii!- y Sakura salió de los arbusto, contenta.

-Pulga!- corrió a abrazar a la pequeña, tragándose todo el llanto de alivio que moría por salir; no podría mostrarse débil frente a su niña.- Qué te pasó? Estás bien?- la llenó de besos, al mismo tiempo que buscaba algún raspón u otra herida. Estaba bien, gracias a Kami.- Cómo me encontraste?-

La pequeña sólo sonrió, y le estampó un beso en la boca, algo sonrojada.- Es um shecreto-

OXO

-Llegas tarde- le saludó un joven con máscara de Lobo.

- apuesto a que tú llegaste sólo cinco minutos antes que yo!- soltó la Tortuga,

- soy el capitán-

- yo tuve una emergencia!-

-Descuida,- el lobo meneó la cabeza- llegaste más temprano incluso que el nuevo-

En eso, ven a un joven pelirrojo acercarse, corriendo.- Gomen! Tuve una emergencia y…!-

-Suficientes emergencias, estamos retrasados- Kakashi se alzó de hombros, sin fijarse en presentarse- vamos. Y ponte tu máscara, castor-

El muchacho se quedó tieso unos segundos, y Shouta le sintió pena. Le rodeó con un brazo los hombros y lo forzó a caminar, mientras éste se ponía su máscara.

-Yo también tuve una emergencia- dijo con ánimo- Soy Shouta la Tortuga-

-Kippei - con un tono incómodo.

-Oh, bueh, Kippei el Castor- rió el chico- resolviste tu problema?-

-Sí…- había algo de calidez y alivio en voz, esta vez.

-Yo también el mío…-lo cual le hizo recordar, soltando al avergonzado chico, que se apresuró para salir de su agarre e ir donde, más adelante, se encontraba Sanosuke.- Kaka-chan! No vas a creer lo que me pasó hoy!-

-Antes de que empieces- interrumpió Kakashi- le pedí a Kokoro-chan que fuera al festival de primavera contigo-

El de la máscara de tortuga se atragantó.

-Qu.. QUÉ?-

- Y aceptó-

- Que CUÁ?-

- aceptó…- el peliplata chasqueó la lengua, molesto- con la condición de que sea una doble cita… así que iré con Kaede… mira que hago esto por ti y sólo por ti, Shou-chan!-

A Shouta le flaquearon las piernas antes de abrazarse a su mejor amigo, o, más bien, colgarse de él. Éste no era un día feliz… ERA UN DIA MARAVILLOSO!

-Te amo!-

-Quítate! Te piensas cambiar de bando justo cuando te consigo una cita, baka?-

-eres el mejor amigo del mundo!-

-Por supuesto que los soy. Ahora Simón dice que muevas ese trasero tuyo y vayamos de misión!-

-Hai, Kaka-chan! Te amo tanto que hasta te dejaré follarte a mi hermana!-

-Qué camines!-

Y comenzaron la travesía. Muy al pesar de Shouta, la lluvia de pétalos rosas estaba empezando a cesar a medida que ellos hacían su camino fuera del bosque.

-Oi.. y que fue esa emergencia que tuviste, eh?- preguntó Sanosuke.

- Abracé a una flor de cerezo!- respondió Shouta, ignorando las miradas de "Que idiota está el tipo" que le lanzaban los demás, cada uno tras sus respectivas máscaras. Ellos nunca entenderían, además, era su secreto, y el de Sakura-chan.- oh.. y hablando de eso- se volvió a Kakashi- Kaka-chan, hay algo que debemos hablar…-

El lobo blanco que guiaba al grupo dio un gemido de molestia.

-No me digas… más reflexión sobre el amor y la vida shinobi?-

-sip!-

- Y si digo que no quiero escuchar?-

-Te lo diré de todas formas-

Kakashi suspiró.-Entonces, dame con todo!-

Shouta rió con ganas, hasta Kakashi estaba de humor para sus sermones! Este fue un día perfecto! El mejor día de su vida!

Y en efecto, lo fue.

Porque, después de ése, no tuvo más días felices. No pudo. Una explosión de chakra acabó con su vida.

Y Jinya sólo tuvo razón a medias sobre su teoría de porque le dio la máscara de tortuga. Shouta fue veloz como para llegar hasta donde Kakashi se encontraba antes de la colisión y ágil como para salvarlo de la misma… aunque no lo suficiente como para poder esquivarla a tiempo.

Pero fue sabio, como su hermana lo dijo, al enseñar a Kakashi a amar la primavera. A amar la vida.

A amar en sí.

OXXO

-Deprimido, eh?- preguntó el guardia.

Kakashi no respondió, se mantuvo allí, en su recoveco, mirando la nada. Habían pasado tres días. Tres días sin su sonrisa, el humor de su cabello, sin su voz.

Tres días sin su pequeña flor.

Ayase Kokoro suspiró en su derrota. El joven Copy Nin tenía una habitación de lujo dentro de HQ: cama, refrigerador, escritorio y sillones tan cómodos que, de uno sentarse, hasta dan ganas de llorar de placer. Y el muy baka estaba acurrucado en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas, su rostro inerte, carente de emoción. Tres días sin tocar su comida, ni beber.

A pesar de tener que pasar su aislamiento en un lugar tan lindo, las cosas no cambiaban; seguía siendo eso, un aislamiento. Un encierro.

Y todo por un Sharingan parásito que nunca fue suyo en primer lugar. Este era uno de los pocos momentos en el que realmente el peliplata deseaba que Obito estuviera vivo… para estrangularlo él mismo con sus propias manos.

-Kakashi, Kaede leyó mis informes- siguió la mujer.- está preocupada porque no te alimentas. Sabes que te dañas a sólo a ti, verdad?-

-También te meto a ti en problemas- el jonin soltó- tú eres mi niñera negligente, después de todo-

Kokoro se aguantó las ganas de golpear al chico. Cierto, ella siempre acababa siendo regañada si Kakashi no comía, incluso cuando su trabajo sólo constaba de cuidar la celda que lo acogía, así como alimentar con su chakra el inhibidor en el brazo de su amigo.- Así que te hace sentir menos miserable el hacerme quedar mal con mis jefes, eh?- sonrió- Eres un desgraciado-

Kakashi se mantuvo en silencio. Ay, no… su misión para con él ya era demasiado aburrida de por sí. La joven se rehusaba a pasar otro maldito día contando grietas en las paredes, aunque eso significase forzar al rompe a abrir la boca.

-Maito-san te estuvo buscando la otra noche- dijo, lo cual no era mentira. Muchas personas se han estado preguntando sobre la repentina desaparición del Copy Nin.

-Qué le dijiste?- preguntó el peliplata después de unos segundos, un dejo de curiosidad adornando su monótono tono de voz. Bingo.

-Que fuiste encarcelado por matar a tu mejor amigo y comerte sus mejillas- sonrió ella con más ganas.

-Suena como el tipo de mentira que yo diría- admitió el peliplata, levantando la cabeza hacia ella.- y qué dijo él?-

- que era una mentira… porque él es tu mejor amigo-

- mierda, no- el joven meneó la cabeza.- ni que sus mejillas pudieran saber bien…-

Kokoro rió con ligereza, pero no fue capaz de sacarle al peliplata una sonrisa. Ese tipo sí que estaba deprimido.

-Tan mal estás, eh?- Kokoro meneó la cabeza.- Esa novia tuya es la razón? La extrañas tanto?-

Sólo ahí, vio al peliplata reaccionar enserio. Su cuerpo se volvió rígido y su mirar dolido, al parecer su mente cabalgando lejos de la celda, por unos segundos. Quizás hacia donde _ella_ estaba.- Ese chismoso, hijo de su madre- dijo al fin.

En algún lugar, Tenzou estaba estornudando.

-Iba a enterarme tarde o temprano, Kaka-chan.- rió la mujer, al fin entretenida.- Se nota que la quieres mucho…-

Por un momento, el ojo sano de Kakashi se suavizó, cambiando ese dolor por una emoción que Kokoro conocía.

Era el mismo sentimiento que, tiempo atrás, había hecho brillar los azules ojos de Ogassawara Shouta, cada vez que la miraba.

-Oh, Kami… estás loco por esa chica…- ahí, la realidad le dio de golpe.- Está ella protegida? Hay agentes cuidándola? Si ella posee información sobre ti… los nuke nin podrían…- se aguantó la respiración- Oh, Kami… Kaka-chan-

Kakashi volvió a bajar la cabeza. La casa de los Haruno estaba bajo protección gracias a los ruegos, suyo y de Kippei. No explicó su relación con la familia detalladamente, sólo dijo que iba a comer a la casa casi todos los días y que la familia de su kohai, tanto la esposa como la hija de siete años, sabían de su existencia, aunque no de su verdadera identidad. Aún así, los mercenarios verían a Sakura como una pieza de información de una u otra forma, sin importar que, aquello más importante, la niña desconocía. Podían torturarla, matarla, ultrajar ese pequeño cuerpo y no lograrían nada. Y su niña sufriría en vano.

Por eso, Kakashi pidió protección de forma preventiva, Nana y su hija, a pesar de no saber la verdad, seguían siendo testigos, seguían corriendo riesgos.

Sabía que ahora estarían a salvo. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo peor.

Él debía estar ahí. Él era quien debía protegerla.

OXXO

Nana casi se da un susto al sentir brazos fuertes rodear su cintura por detrás. No fue sino hasta que reconoció al dueño de esos brazos que se calmó. Había pasado tanto desde la última vez que un hombre la tocaba así.

Fue entonces cuando una enorme ola de pudor y moral golpeó su cabeza. Ella cuidó de aquel que la abrazaba cuando era pequeño. No era normal tenerlo así, con nada más cubriéndola que una enorme toalla.

Pero no tenía el valor de separarse. Él había estado comportándose muy extraño desde que regresó a la casa, sin Shouta-kun, hace tres días. Su mirada iba perdida y su rostro estaba muy serio, andaba bastante severo en lo que refería a salir de casa sin su compañía; sin mencionar que, desde entonces, se había comenzado a sentir observada, sin importar a donde fuese. El aire se le fue de los pulmones cuando los labios de él se sellaron justo en aquella sensible parte de su cuerpo, entre su hombro y su cuello.

No pudo evitar soltar un gritito cuando su toalla fue estirada de golpe, desnudándola, ahí fue que se alejó lo suficiente para voltear y enfrentarlo, cubriéndose lo que pudiese con las manos, avergonzada.

Él accedió adoptar a su hija. Accedió a casarse con ella. Pero eso no significaba que debieran hacer todo lo que una parea casada suele hacer.

No significaba que debieran hacer el amor. Porque él no lo merecía. Era tan joven y apuesto… y ella… ella…

Ella era gorda.

Pero no esperó ver lo que vería en él. No había asco ni desprecio en sus gentiles facciones. El pelirrojo guió sus ojos por cada parte de piel expuesta frente suyo, con deseo. Deseo e inmenso afecto. Amor.

Había pasado tanto desde que alguien la había visto como una mujer. O tal vez, era la primera vez que alguien realmente la veía como la verdadera mujer que era?

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Nana desvió la mirada. Era tan vergonzoso y dulce, que alguien la mire así, por más poco atractiva que ella fuese…

-Sé lo que estás pensando, tonta- sonrió él.- Eres preciosa, Nana… déjame verte-

No supo porqué obedeció, pero sus manos cayeron a sus costados al instante, incluso cuando ella aún se negaba a mirarlo a la cara. Debió haberlo hecho. Así podría haberse dado cuenta que él se acercaba y la abrazaba de nuevo, así como el hecho de que su camiseta y pantalones estaban ya olvidados en el suelo. Las lágrimas siguieron cayendo, pero ya no estaba segura de la razón… vergüenza, alivio? Quizás un poco de cada.

La electricidad que recorrió su cuerpo al sentirse presionada contra el de él fue exquisita Se dejó llevar a la cama, se dejó tocar, besar, y ser amada. Se entregó a cada golpe de placer, a cada palabra dulce dicha en su oído, a la nueva vida que le era ofrecida.

A la felicidad.

Kippei, por su parte, al fin dejó de sentir _frío_.

No fue hasta unas horas después, que, tras una alerta por parte de unos agentes camuflados, la hermosa noche fue arruinada.

OXO

Kakashi maldijo por lo bajo cuando la luz de la mañana lo golpeó de saludo, desde la ventana enrejada. Con su despertar, también regresaba la conciencia, y el pensar en ella.

Estaba enfermo de pensar en ella. La única forma de dejar de hacerlo era, simplemente, estando con ella.

Kami, la extrañaba tanto.

-Hatake Kakashi…- Kokoro entró a la habitación, con pronunciada formalidad y su máscara puesta. Lo cual era extraño siendo que se la pasó sin ésta durante los días de guardia, y llamándolo 'Kaka-chan'. Y ya que se había acostumbrado a ver ese lindo rostro bronceado, de gran sonrisa y brillantes ojos pardos… Shouta tenía buen gusto.

Lo que no esperó fue ver a Jinya entrar tras ella. El jefe de la unidad Hunter-nin tenía el ceño fruncido, al parecer víctima de otro de sus famosos dolores de cabeza.

Eso sí era mala señal. Cada vez que el hombre sufría de esos dolores… Kakashi misteriosamente era aclamado culpable. Mala, muy mala señal.

-Buenas noticias, puedes salir- Kakashi abrió más su ojo en sorpresa. Jinya lo ignoró y continuó.- los nuke-nin han sido atrapados y encarcelados. Ibiki está a cargo de su interrogación y pronta ejecución-

Ejecución? Significa que el Fuyu no Jutsu de Kaede no será necesitado?

-Gracias, señor- Kakashi se levantó, dispuesto a saludar con respeto cuando…

-No terminé.- El mayor de los Ogassawara le fusiló.- Ahora vienen las malas noticias-

Kakashi se quedó tieso. Oh, kami..

-Los nuke nin fueron atrapados durante un ataque a un establecimiento civil, supongo que fue una buena idea que hayas pedido protección a esa casa-

El peliplata aguantó la respiración. No…

-Lamentablemente, el hogar ahora está bajo reconstrucción - continúo el moreno.- y… y los dos civiles dentro de la casa… han visto demasiado.-

El joven Copy Nin se llevó una mano a la boca. No! Eso significaba…

-Vas a matarlas?- preguntó, su voz quebrándose.

Jinya meneó la cabeza en negativa.-No seas imbécil, por qué mataría yo a la esposa de uno de mis hombres?- rugió- La mujer prometió guardar silencio…-

Y Sakura, qué pasó con Sakura?

-La niña ha sufrido un trauma severo- el Jefe Anbu suspiró.- para protegerla, recuperarla y mantener nuestra organización en postura… - sacó un documento, y lo leyó en voz alta.- Haruno Sakura, segundo principal testigo, hija de Haruno Kippei y Haruno Nana, que ya han dado permiso oficial… será sometida al Fuyu no Jutsu, bajo cuidado y práctica de Ogassawara Kaede-

OXXO


End file.
